Somebody that I used to hate
by Qella
Summary: Kurt is not quite sure about his relationship with Blaine anymore and feels as they are falling apart. What probably happens when Smythe offers him to make a deal? Things go definitely behind his imagination. Warnings: rating M for explicit language, adult themes and partly Dom/Sub relationship; submission, spanking, control and pain playing. BDSM, Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**1) Hi, I'm not a newcomer but I've never published a story before but as a Kurtbastian admirer I couldn't resist anymore.**

**2) I'm from Czech Republic; my mother tongue is Czech so I hope you would excuse most of my mistakes because I'm not used to this language as you, native speakers, I'm sorry for that.**

**3) The idea of making a deal between Sebastian and Kurt isn't exactly mine; the inspiration crossed my mind after a mix of story** _**Sealed with a kiss**_** (by kurtaveclarcenciel) and Colfer's **_**Controlled danger**_** declaration. Kurt and even Sebastian are OOC in a few situations and I don't follow the glee storyline perfectly (e.g. Kurt got into NYADA, because I started to write this before the last episode and I don't want to wait until September to find out what is he going to do.)**_**  
**_**  
4) Warnings: Some suggestive adult themes and coarse language for this chapter. The Dom/Sub relationship doesn't appear until third chapter (some mention in the second one) and I'll change warnings then.**

**5) I hope and wish you would have a good time and please read&review.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

_Now beta-read since chapter 6._

**Chapter 1**

It is a beautiful sunny Thursday's afternoon. Kurt is sitting with Blaine at The Lima Bean; he's holding a delicious cup of coffee in the right hand and preparing to to take a sip. Suddenly the chair next to him shifts back in the fast motion; he stops his arm in the half way and looks hostile at a tall smirking boy. Sebastian Smythe. Again.

"May I sit next to you, princess?" he says with a grin.

"No." Kurt responds coldly, but Sebastian has already taken a seat. Too much close to him for his opinion. Sebastian smiles at Blaine; the traitor greets him enthusiastically after he waits until Sebastian focuses his attention at him. Kurt frowns.

"What do you want, Smythe," Kurt asks harshly.

"Just want to enjoy your pleasant present, princess."

"I'm not pleasured." Blaine laughs at that but Kurt doesn't find it funny. Sebastian opens his mouth to reply but he is interrupted by Blaine.

"So, how are you doing? Is something new with the Warblers?"

"Oh, little Blainie, I'm doing perfect. We sing a lot, prepare for another competition. But it's fun. What about your little high school life?"

"We are fine, too. Kurt is nervous about his school acceptance." Blaine says grinning and Kurt glares at him. _Does he think it's something hilarious that he smiles like a foolish man?_ _It's my future, so thanks a lot, boyfriend_.

"Of course I am. It's my life's dream. I have a right to be nervous."

"Great, I've already got to NYU, the advantage of excellent school results."

"You don't have to do any exams for your admission? That's unfair." Kurt mutters jealously and sits back on a chair with folded arms.

"I'm just that perfect."

"Pchmf... you are maybe just that egoistic."

"They call it self confidence. You should try it someday." He bumps into his knee but Kurt shrinks away.

"Chill out you two, I'm going to the bathroom so don't kill each other in the meantime."

"We'll do our best, Blainie." Sebastian replies with another smirk and Kurt rolls his eyes.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

They are sitting in silent for a while. Kurt doesn't want to start another fight. But his current partner in discussion has a different opinion.

"So, my little princess…"

"I'm not yours, Smythe." _Blaine, where are you?_ Kurt directs his hopeful glare at the bathroom's door.

"What a shame for me…you would be a delicate enjoyment." Kurt turns his head to dedicate him another annoyed look and lifts his eyebrows curiously. "What are you doing tonight?" The boy continues.

"Are you kidding me?" He pops out his eyes at the boy and shakes his head absently. "You are worse even more than I ever thought."

"Oh come on, don't try to say that little hobbit is satisfying you."

"I… I don't know what to say. Month ago you was so excited to get into his pants."

"Yeah… but then I finally found out how boring he was. I little bit changed my mind. Do you know that you have more than acceptable ass?"

"Yes I do. But that is not your business."

"And then you are talking about my high self-confidence." Sebastian snorts.

"That's nothing you should care about. My ass is just for Blaine. So get lost." He responds irritated and blushed.

"Nope, am I making you nervous? You can't to do anything to avoid my glare."

"You and make me nervous? Don't' flatter yourself. So now you are going to stare at my ass?" Sebastian takes a quick glance at his butt and grins while nodding.

"Yes. I think that it will be my new daily pleasure. You should know I don't do things all of a sudden. And after I've made a long list of pros and cons, you've come out as a good opportunity for new experience. You have completely beaten out Blaine. I just wanted to announce that."

Kurt gapes at him for a while wordlessly until he notices Blaine coming back to their table and he smiles in relief at him. Sebastian follows his glance. Blaine smiles back at Kurt and takes his seat again.

"You seem really quiet. Something happened between you two?" he asks in curious.

"No… nothing's wrong, right princess?" he looks at Kurt with a witty sneer and then glances at his butt. Kurt flushes red and avoids his eyes.

"We just didn't have anything to say each other." Kurt says smiling but then he feels as Sebastian's knee touches his own. He shivers; stops to breathe for a moment and looks at Sebastian's suddenly solemn expression. He feels odd, not entirely sure why and he moves his leg away. There is a wave of unknown emotions. He cannot understand why he is feeling this. An hour ago he was sure about his strong distaste for Sebastian Smythe but now he totally revises his mind after just one little conversation about some weird list of pros and cons and his butt?

Is Smythe talking seriously? He even feels like he is cheating on Blaine, because of his unexpected excitement for that tall boy which he never felt before. _Stupid, stupid Hummel_, he says to himself. He just looked at you a touched your knee under the table and you suddenly think about cheating on your boyfriend? Blaine can definitely see that they are acting strangely, the whole atmosphere over the table changed drastically, but he doesn't say anything. After a while of little tensed faint bits of conversations, Kurt speaks at him.

"I'm done with my coffee, are we going home? I have some homework to do." he tries to pretend that nothing is wrong but he can see Blaine's perplexed expression.

"Yes… of course. We should be going." Blaine answers as he stands up and goes for their coats, it's early May but last weeks were rainy. Kurt stands up too, but his scarf falls down from his lap. Before he can bend down, Sebastian is already holding it in his hand. Kurt mutters his thanks when he wraps his fingers about the scarf but he also unintentionally touches Sebastian's hand. The other boy doesn't let it go immediately. They are staring at each other, something strange and significant in their eyes… Kurt shakes his head as he takes a deep breath, pulls his arm back and Sebastian lets him.

"Stop it now, anything you are doing."

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"I don't know what your goal is, but I'm definitely not a part of it."

"And what if… I want you to be a part of it."

"… It's not gonna happen."

"Hey, Kurt, here's yours." The two of boys are interrupted by Blaine's arrival. Kurt is really thankful for it and he puts on his coat. Blaine places his hand on Kurt's shoulder and turns at Sebastian.

"Bye, Seb."

"Bye…" Sebastian glances at Kurt's for the last time, but the another boy quickly looks away and doesn't even adds anything. They move to the door and Kurt hats himself for doing it, but he takes a look back at the tall boy, who is sitting alone there and staring down at his clasped fingers.

Kurt is lying at his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what the hell has happened today.

"_List of pros and cons, I want you to be a part of it," _Smythe's words are spinning in his head. What kind of game he is playing? This is so wrong, but why he is doing it? And why now? He doesn't believe that he is doing it seriously. It doesn't make sense. There must be some reason. Maybe he wants to get Kurt away and has a better chance with Blaine. He maybe wants to make some compromising material and then blackmail him. Or he… Kurt is making more and more different versions of Smythe's previous behavior but he is purposely avoiding thinking that maybe he is serious with saying that about Kurt. He never thought that Smythe could be interested in him. From the first moment he directed his attention at Blaine, so this speculating is meaningless. But that touch with his knee and then with his hand… and his eyes. Something in his eyes was different. They were missing the normal amount of hate and annoyance.

Kurt frowns in frustration and rolls on his right side. He wants to know what that everything means. But he can't write or call him; that is for sure. It would signify something. That he is unsure about Blaine and easy to manipulate with his feelings. But that's something he couldn't allow, right? His breath gets stuck in his throat as his phone beeps. He is freaking out when he takes it. A text message from Blaine, it brings a wave of guilty to rolls over him. _Who does you think it is? Confess Hummel, at least to yourself. _

Blaine writes him that Sebastian invited them to the Scandals next night. This is serious. If he is planning something, Kurt needs to calm down. Maybe they should go and find out what it is about. Oh no, is he trying to fool himself? It felt strangely good today, differently. Is he seriously thinking about doing this behind Blaine's back? After everything they went through? Oh God… He stops thinking about it and goes to get ready for sleep.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He can't believe he is doing it, going with his loving boyfriend to that bar to meet the moron named Sebastian Smythe. That one who put in his mind totally inappropriate ideas. Blaine picks him up at exactly nine o'clock, greets him with a kiss and for the whole ride he is enthusiastically talking about some new and - according his opinion - great song – but for Kurt it's just another un-melodious headache-maker.

Kurt feels miserable when Blaine pulls his car to the parking slot in front the bar. They enter and immediately see Sebastian sitting at the bar stool and talking with a barman. Kurt feels a wave of emotions flowing through his body but tries not showing anything. Sebastian notices them and turns around with a winning smile.

"You've come." He says smiling oddly friendly.

"Yes, I promised you to convince Kurt, didn't I?" Blaine smiles at him. "He protested a little but I just have great persuading skills, right love?" Kurt is staring at Sebastian with anxiety in his expression as the boy throws him off his balance just with his presence and unknown charming friendly manners.

"That's just right, but Blaine, don't drink as much as the last time, ok?" Kurt pierces him with his eyes and stops his boyfriend's hand as he apparently wants to take a big swig of a beer; he isn't interested about dealing with another bad drunken decision.

"Oh Kurt, that was just a one exemption, don't worry."

"Just be wiser with alcohol, okay?"

Sebastian is carefully monitoring their exchange of arguments but doesn't ask about that.

"Should we move? I've seized one sofa in the corner, great place for observing the whole bar."

"Does it at least have a reservation with your name on it, Smythe?"

"Something like that, princess." He jumps off the bar stool he was sitting on and heads them across the dance floor. The boy who sits in there was happy to see him, but Smythe just waves him off with his hand and he quickly disappears.

They are in a corner on the L-shaped couch. Sebastian sits spread out on the short side so Kurt and Blaine where now sitting on the long side and Kurt is stuck in the middle of them. He puts his left elbow on the table and takes a sip of his drink, bought by Smythe too, even he protested and denied to drink it, but he was simply brushed off. His right hand is held by Blaine w ho is playing with his fingers. Sebastian is talking cheerfully with Blaine about the Warblers and Kurt tries not to feel nervous about how close to him the boy's body is. With a sigh he leans backwards and rests his back against the couch. He stretches out his legs and relaxes a little. His eyes go wide open when he feels a pressure against his left calf. Oh god, that is wrong on many different levels. He glares at Sebastian who is looking normal like everything is okay. He doesn't stop to talk with Blaine even when his leg is pressed to Kurt's. Kurt takes a deep breath in and tries to calm down, but he is shaking and his ears are burning. He feels like a fool. But he isn't able to take his leg away; he is bounded with that heat.

"Seb, how are you guys dealing with your songs nowadays? Do you training something fancy? I just love that Kate Perry's new song, it's amazing." Blaine doesn't try to hide his excitement while Kurt hardly tries to cover his aversion.

"Actually, we are doing something different."

"And what it is?"

"Something smoother, elegant… I'm trying to teach those guys a couple of jazz songs. But you've spoiled them; they're still annoying me to put some 'juice' into that."

"Oh God, they're teenage guys, you can't force them into this boring stuff."

"Boring, Blaine? I love jazz too," Kurt turns his head at his boyfriend. "You've never complained when I put on a CD or turn on a jazz radio station."

"I know, didn't want to annoy you, I just don't like it though… it's so slow."

"But not all songs you like are fast. And it's beautiful kind of music. I don't like those 'top forty' you're listening all the time."

"You're really taking his side, Kurt?"

"I'm not! I just have a different opinion than you."

"Calm down, princess. Are you nervous, that we have something in common?" The smirking boy says and rubs his ankle. Kurt moves his legs away and places them under the couch. The boy glances at him again.

"Smythe, trust me, I don't want to have anything common with you."

"You think I'm so amazing, you can't compare with me?"

"I think, you are an irritating jerk and you're…"

"Kurt, please. Why you have to fight all the time? It's so hard to behave like normal people? We all could be friends."

"I don't mind to be friend of anybody, but he is not worth my attention."

"I could change that, princess."

"My life won't change if you don't become a part of it."

"Little bit late… Do you want to show what you are missing?"

"Kurt! Seb! Stop it already, behave yourself. Now, I want you to shake your hands and promise to be friends."

"Why?" they ask in unison.

"Eh? I want you to be friends. Didn't you get that already?"

"Princess, I'm willing to bury the war Axe before the hobbit over there gets a heart attack."

"One condition. You would never ever flirt with Blaine again."

"I promise. I would never ever flirt again with _Blaine_." He gives him a toothy grin when they shake their hands firmly and Sebastian quickly pecks him on lips.

"Hey!" Kurt tears his hand from the grip to wipe his mouth and gave him a disguised expression but he smirks for a sec.

"Hmm, didn't work. I thought when I kiss you, you'll transform into a frog."

"It works just in the opposite way. Or do you think, that you're mouth is enough sleazy that It could work?"

"Maybe it will work if we use our tongues, let's try it."

"Smythe, go the hell away from me!" He laughs when the other boy sticks his tongue and starts leaning closer.

"You are no fun, princess."

"Seb, I really don't wish you to kiss my boyfriend. Those lips are mine." Blaine kisses Kurt jealously. Kurt is actually having fun and he returns the kiss more deeply. He feels a hand on his left thigh, slowly stroking the inner part and moving up to his groin. Because both of Blaine's arms are around his neck, he is sure whose hand it is. Sebastian palms him firmly and Kurt' erection is slowly waking up. He licks Blaine's lip and moans when the hand was placed exactly in over his cock. He knows Sebastian would stop if he tears apart from Blaine. The hand slides between his legs for a few times, Kurt whimpers lightly. They are kissing enthusiastically, almost making out, Kurt begins to lose his mind, but Blaine finally pulls away and glares at him weirdly. The hand is immediately gone.

"That was… uncommon."

"I just couldn't to resist you. I like when you jealous."

"I don't jealous!"

"Hey, it's not a problem, I don't mind."

"I don't have any reason to do that."

"Yes… that's correct… exactly." Kurt is little bit off guard that Sebastian doesn't say a word. He always loves to rub salt into a wound. But it is better when he doesn't draw Blaine's attention at him again.

"Smythe" Sebastian looks at him surprised "move. I want to go to the bathroom." The tall boy chuckles.

"Ooh, so bossy. As you order, your Majesty." He says and moves his legs more to the left side but doesn't remove them fully. Kurt gives a quick kiss on the Blaine's cheek and stands up. He pulls all the way along that boy's legs but doesn't look into those waiting eyes. Still feels terrible but also can feel the excitement from this. He never actually did something like this. He tried to flirt with Finn but never got any respond from him. Chandler wrote him few texts but he didn't write anything inappropriate back. And thinking about Blaine, that little boy even told him that in the beginning he didn't understand Kurt's purpose. But this? It's so bad but in the right way. Maybe it should to be a fun if he could control it.

Kurt reaches the door and pushes it, for a minute he's just standing in front of mirror and looking in his own eyes. Is that guilt in them? He bends down and washes his face and neck with cold water. It helps a bit although he is still semi-hard. He puts his hand into a stream of cold water for half a minute and then goes to take a pee. He sighs and goes back to their table. He stops in front of Blaine and asks him cheerfully for a dance. Blaine jumps up in excitement and runs into his embrace. They kiss while moving to the dance floor. The one quick song is just ending and slowly one starts right after. He puts arms around his boyfriend's neck, slides his cheek against his collarbone and closes eyes. This is the right thing. He loves Blaine. His Blaine. After a while the song finishes and they release their tight hold. Blaine smiles at him, takes his hand and spins him around. Kurt laughs and moves fast around him. They continue for a while and then calm down. He notices that their couch is empty. When he looks around the room, he sees Sebastian with that young boy from before kissing in the corner. He quickly looks away and concerns at Blaine.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

When they come back after more than a half an hour to sit at their couch they are tired and thirsty. Blaine paces to the bar for new drinks and of course the other boy suddenly appears next to Kurt. He freezes in his spot as Sebastian Smythe settles himself down and looks into his eyes. They don't say anything for a while. Kurt body is trembling and he is little bit scared. There is a hand on his thigh.

"No no-no, don't do it." He removes that hand. Sebastian doesn't say anything, just lifts his eyebrows.

"This is too much, I can't do that."

"You let me before."

"Not like this. And… and I don't want to continue. This is wrong."

"Nah, this is just a little bit fun. It's completely innocent. You like it, don't you?" Kurt takes a quick glance at Blaine, still waiting at the bar, not looking at them.

"Innocent? Your hand was between my legs!"

"And you didn't say a word. Right, you had Blaine's tongue in your mouth. The truth is that you didn't try to push me away. Probably the kiss wasn't hot at all."

"I hate you."

"But your body loves me. Your wide pupils, flushed face, trembling voice… yeah, beautiful." Kurt looks at him oddly. Sebastian pumps in to his knees.

"Come on, princess. Live a little."

"This is not about _living a little_. This is cheating."

"Don't worry about that little hobbit. He's fine."

"He is fine because he doesn't need to worry."

"He doesn't need to find out about anything he could worry."

"No! This is not going to get you anywhere."

"Ice queen."

"What is so wrong about faithfulness?"

"You are faithful to a wrong person."

"How you could you have a single idea about that?"

"Do you like to have sex with him?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"I'm not having such a conversation with you, Smythe." He wants to stand up but he is pulled back by Sebastian's strong arm.

"I could tell you everything what I see when I'm looking at you two. I've met an impressive amount of people in love back in Paris, and _this_ between you two is nothing. You could be best friends, but with his often unintelligent comments I don't see why you are still hanging out with him. You could do much better. No, I'm not offering myself, I don't do dating. But the thing I want to say, you have terrible sex life, don't you? Or do you have even some?" Kurt is sitting astonished, keeping his mouth closed.

"No, of course you don't. I could imagine how miserable you feel, you are old enough to experiment in every way and you just can't and it must be so desperate. How often do you jerk off? Don't try to lie to me that it's not at least once a day."

"Sebastian, stop please. You are talking too much, I don't want to."

"No, you need to hear this. I'm honest with you; don't have any need not to be. So try to be too and answer me, is he satisfying you?" He is still gripping his wrist and Kurt feels so small and scared. Blaine is throwing glances at them, he noticed that something goes wrong and nervously asks the barman to hurry up but the man ignores him.

"I- I don't need to have sex like every month and-,"

"A month? The hell, are you listening to yourself?"

"It's not so long we did it for first time, just a couple months ago."

"And how many times you have repeated it? Hmm?" Kurt is embarrassed, they tried, or Kurt tried but Blaine was hard to convince. He didn't get it anyway, was he so ugly?

"Please, don't talk about that. This conversation doesn't have a good aim."

"Will you let me show you what you are missing?"

Kurt gives him a long, examining stare. "You can barely provide me with anything I'm missing."

"Like a cock in your uptight ass? Is it hard to admit you're the kind of guy who can have sex twice a day?"

"Not twice a day… I just don't want to hurt him."

"But you aren't fighting against that thought anymore. You are really frustrated."

"If he could be just a little bit more into me, I'll be perfectly happy."

"That's why I hate this relationship's bullshits. It's exhausting."

"You just haven't met the best man for you."

"I could say the same about you."

"I… don't know."

"Ok, god, relax. He is coming back anyway." He says and lets go his wrist – Kurt forgot he was holding him - and leans back.

"Hi, guys, are you having fun? The barman was taking his time," Blaine is glancing between them.

"We are just great." Kurt says irritated, Sebastian smirks.

"Oh, princess did get sulk."

"I did not. You are a jerk."

"Something happened?" Blaine asks and observes them closely.

"No, he is just an idiot." Kurt replies and takes Blaine's hand. "Don't worry."

"Okay, Kurt. I've got you a something sweet as you are. Here," Blaine smiles at him as he offers him a glass of some pink drink. Kurt thanks him with a cheesy kiss. Sebastian looks amused as Kurt sips and smirks distastefully.

"Sorry Bas, didn't bring you anything." Blaine doesn't notice Kurt's face because he is looking at the other boy.

"Yeah, that's ok. I don't drink pink stuff. I'll go to get something."

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine says. So he focuses his attention at him. "Did he say something? You two always seemed to be in the middle of fight when you were alone."

"Oh no, he just insults me, because he loves to. But it's not so bad, I'm used to."

"You shouldn't be. I'll go to say him something."

"No, don't do it. I love that you care about me but this isn't really bad. It's quite a fun."

"You're crazy. He also stopped to throw his tacky hook up lines at me weeks ago. Probably found out he couldn't break up us. And look at him; he is even flirting with somebody right now." Kurt looks in direction which Blaine is pointing out and sees Sebastian with the boy who he was kissing before leaning against a bar counter. He bans himself to think more about it and instead of that he leans to kiss Blaine. The other boy is slightly surprised again but he kisses him back. It's slowly; he lazily licks Blaine's lower lip and plays with the boy's tongue. They move apart as they hear Sebastian coming back. But he isn't alone; he brought that boy with him.

"So, Kurt, Blaine, this is Thomas, say hi."

"Hello, Thomas." They say in unison.

"Ehm, it's Lukas actually."

"Sorry babe, forgot."

"That's ok."

"So, Lucas, how are you?" Kurt asks with a light smile.

"I'm fine, thanks. How do you know each other?"

"We have been fucking together for a long time now."

"Sebastian!" Kurt shouts and kicks him to his ankle. "That's not true, Lucas. Don't believe him anything he is trying to say about us." Sebastian just chuckles and sneers at him. Their legs meet again, but now it isn't aggressive. Kurt looks at him for a few seconds before he focuses his attention on completely flushed Lucas. From his left calf he feels a fire rising up his body and takes a nervous sip of his drink. Sebastian's grin goes wide when Kurt doesn't move away and leans even forward. Blaine's body is pressed from his right side but he doesn't felt the same heat like from the touch with Sebastian. It is bad, he admits finally Why is he aroused from a boy who is definitely not his boyfriend? He tries to think about things what he loved about Blaine's looks. His hair? Not with that gel. His body? Masculine but he is so little and in that terrible sweater. He has to reorganise Blaine's wardrobe. So his eyes? Yeah, definitely eyes. Beautiful, safe, loving… But something hot? No, cute and pretty. And then he looks at the jerk Sebastian. He couldn't find anything what isn't sexy. His tall strong body, attractive smirky face, long fingers… oh God, he must stop thinking about his hands touching him. And he probably should stop drinking. He notices that Blaine is saying something to Lucas and Sebastian when he is lost in his mind. He focuses on them. Lucas is still nervous and he shamefully asks Sebastian for a dance. Kurt finds that really amusing.

"I'm not in the mood for dancing, but Blaine is hyperactive tonight, you should take him, if princess gives him permission."

"Kurt, don't you mind?" Lucas turns at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not, but you have to ask Blaine. I don't make decisions for him." He laughs. Blaine accepts Lukas's waiting hand though. They disappear on the dance floor.

"We're alone again, princess."

"Lucas seems… nice."

"He is totally dumb."

"Don't be mean. He has a crush on you."

"Yeah, he's been stalking me for weeks."

"Don't break his heart. He is too sweet."

"I've already tried but he is persistent."

"You are impossible." Sebastian grins at him widely and puts his hand again at Kurt's thigh. He sighs.

"I've told you not to do it. They will see it."

"No they don't. And I enjoy that you are afraid of them to see us and not of my touch."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"But you are of your feelings. That you are not able to resist to me." He slowly slides his hand up to Kurt's groin.

"God, stop it." But Sebastian doesn't.

"Make me," he dares him as he is looking at him with hard eyes and stroking his leg. Kurt is staring at him too, not talking and considering that situation. His sex live with Blaine is boring. There isn't nothing more than some naked action in his darkened bedroom not often than once a month. That is something which irritated him most. He tries hard but for Blaine everything is too inappropriate like he doesn't even like male sex. But Sebastian. He is well experienced; maybe he could give it a try… or better not.

"What are thinking about? Tell me."

"About fried chips."

"That's a lie."

"Maybe."

"You are not thinking about food with my hand on your thigh."

"And what am I thinking then?" Kurt knows he is on a thin ice.

"About what I could do to you, if you let me."

He removes his hand away.

"Suddenly you feel lost. When I've moved it away you've dropped your head a bit, you've shivered and bit your lower lip. Now you are looking at me with that gorgeous eyes and practically silently begging me because you are not able to say it aloud." Kurt glances away at Blaine happily dancing.

"No, look back at me. I totally could make a picture of your bed times together. And I have just two words. Fucking boring. He would never satisfy you in the way you need. Imagine when you will be in NY in a few months. There will be hundreds handsome boys and you will be sitting on a bench, looking frustrated at them a thinking about a week at Christmas when you will be with Blaine? I hardly think so. You are 18 years old, you need regular sex. Leave this puppy love for the time when you will be old a senile."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Before Blaine my life was terrible. I was bulling every day. Every single day I had slushy in my eyes, was insulted with names like "fag", "homo" and more, pushing to the lockers. It was terrible. But when I met Blaine, he showed me Dalton life, real friendship and love. He helped me a lot."

"That's all so nice, but maybe for best friends. I'm talking about your horny imagines which you have in the shower in the evening. I don't care about your fucked up life."

"I will not leave Blaine just for some horny feelings. We make a promise that we will be together forever."

"You don't believe this shit. Out of sight; out of mind, Hummel. In September you will be in the big New York City; he in here and probably moving next year to L.A. or wherever. You know, he was talking about it."

"I know, ok, I know. But now we are together and we have more than four months."

"So you are planning to break up with him anyway." It isn't a question. "Let's go make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I want you and you finally found out that you feel the same about me, but we will not fuck together until New York." Kurt gasps and lifts his eyebrows like _Seriously? Seriously?!_

"That's crazy. I'm not making this kind of a deal with you."

"Why not? You will have your puppy love for now and then I will show you everything what a boy can should to do to another one. Everybody wins."

"I can't believe I'm considering it. I shouldn't have been drinking."

"Ok, princess. Now you will go and take your hobbit prince home and at Monday we will meet at exactly four o'clock at The Lima Bean to talk. If you are not so much scared, that you will be alone with me."

"I'm not scared of your insults."

"I was talking about your control not to jump me right there."

"Pchmf, I'm leaving."

"Good night, princess. I hope you will be able to fall asleep tonight and not thinking about me in your bed all the night."

"I hate you, Smythe."

"I know, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I'd like to thanks everybody who add this story to their Favs or Alerts, also thank you for your time and please read&review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The motor stops his soft grumbling as Kurt parks his car and turns it off. He takes his time to examine the interior of the café and sees his today's meeting companion easily leaning against the counter and chatting with an over-fascinated young female barista. She is hanging at his every word and that visible flatters to the tall boy. As Kurt leaves the car and moves towards to face his earlier wrong decision, the boy takes a quick glance at his watch and then turns his eyes at him entering the door.

"You're late," he pronounces when Kurt reaches the spot he's standing.

"Hi, Sebastian, it's nice to see you again, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking, sorry that I'm late for less than two minutes which I spent hesitating and sitting in the car," he blasters out and frowns. The girl looks at him oddly and smirks at Sebastian with lifted eyebrows. He only takes two cups of coffee standing untouched on the desk and moves to the table placed in a hidden corner of the room.

"I don't tolerate delay, Kurt. If you apologize nicely to me, you can get your coffee." He sips of his cup and moves the other in front of Kurt. Of course, he could stand up and buy a new one, but it smells deliciously, probably a special mix for like ten bucks. Kurt opens his bright eyes widely and fixes them dramatically at him.

"Will you please excuse me for being late, Sebastian?"

"Wau, very nice puppy expression, did you train that for long time?"

"For years."

"I could tell, try your drink now."

He suspects some betrayal - then the strong taste strikes his throat and he coughs. "It is an alcohol in there!"

"It is not just an alcohol. It is the finest cognac you could find in this lame state, delivered in this shop for my private using; be grateful for my indulgence towards you."

"I don't believe you."

"You should begin."

"I'll consider that. But I'm not going to drink this in earlier afternoon and when I'm here by car. Now, what exactly did you mean when you said you wanted to show me everything?"

"Ooh, so you are truly ruminated making a deal. I'm thrilled."

"Maybe I'm considering it… don't touch me!"

"If you want to hear my suggestions you must give me your knee."

"I will not give you my knee. What are you, a cannibal?" Sebastian chuckles and tries to convict him more.

"Come on, you know how exciting is to be press against me, it would help you focus more on me. I can literally feel how you are trembling over there, but you can't convince yourself to do a first move, can you?" He says with a wide smile. "So give me your knee, now."

Kurt stares at him, unsure what to do. He's been safely turned away from the side where Sebastian sits. But he wants to feel that heat again, it's addictive. So he slowly moves his legs until they are just millimetres away from Sebastian's. The other boy's smile goes bigger and he keeps his intense glare at Kurt who is looking at the table with guilty mind.

"I don't think this is right, we should sto-uh-op," Kurt whimpers a bit as Sebastian leans hard his leg against him.

"Princess, we have already agreed that this is not cheating. We are just sitting and chatting."

"We haven't. You've just declared it for yourself." Sebastian looks amused and increases his pressure to make Kurt shivering again. "It's not innocent if I feel bad and I'm sure that Blaine would disagree with you too."

"You are over thinking that. I'm saying it's okay, so take it."

"Why are you the one who are making rules? I should be the one who makes boundaries, though."

"I'm open for your thoughts, but you are so gorgeously submissive…," he grins and leans forward.

"I'm not submissive. I'm not a slave!" Kurt whispers hastily.

"Heh... You're wrong. But that is a quite interesting idea."

"Your mind is obscene. Noah showed me one weird clip and it was so terrible, he tried to scare me. I wouldn't ever take part in those filthy things."

"But," Sebastian points out, "submissive doesn't mean that you are slave without any control or those persons in poor type of porn you have probable watched. Muscular guys covered in lather and chains, really? They are doing it just for a show. In real life… It's much more natural. There is no need for showing off; you don't need use ropes to tie somebody up. Because he deliberately lets you to take control. It's a great feeling to make somebody submit, without using any force. And of course in the opposite way it's something great too."

"I don't believe that you would wilfully submit to somebody."

"I did… once. It didn't work, I wasn't able to surrender completely and it caused problems… but it helped me to understand the relationship between the Dom and his sub. But I really enjoy being the Dom. And I would love to have you on your knees in front of me-,"

"Sebastian! Stop talking like this…," Kurt groans and quickly looks around.

"You will not be tied, but you would keep your hands voluntary behind your back. Eyes on the floor and head bowed down, waiting for my instructions."

"Sebastian… this is inappropriate… I wouldn't like it."

"Ooh, you would. I can see it in you, trust me. Want to try?"

"What? The biggest part of the deal is that we won't be together until New York. And no, I'm still not saying yes."

"I said that we won't have sex. I'm offering you to submit to me without any sexual references."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sure that you do bottom in bed with Blaine because it was his decision. That's why you are not following. He is not dominant; maybe he's more submissive than you are, so you don't submit to him, you just lay there."

"How could be Blaine ever submissive? He is stronger and more confident that me and everything…"

"It doesn't mean that you are weak if you are submissive, you are bossy and bitchy all the time, but I swear that if I want to, you would be on your knee in a second. Blaine is just taking control above you because you don't fight him."

"Why should I to do that? Our relationship is not about fighting."

"And it is the reason that you are so damn boring together. No passion, no action."

"It's not like th-,"

"Kurt, stop thinking about Blaine. Now sit upright, place you hands behind you back and apart you legs."

Kurt hesitates for a moment and feels nervous about the strict order, he is not sure if he enjoys it. But it's worth a try, right? So he sits with a straight back, separated legs and holds his hands down. He lifts his head and looks into Sebastian's burning eyes. They glare at each other for a minute, in silent competition. Sebastian tilts his head on the one side and smiles cockily, challenging. Kurt is shaking a bit and willingly turns his gaze down to let him win this battle.

"You will not move from this position until I say you, understand? And I want that legs more distantly."

"I… I'm…"

"No, that's not right. The correct answers for my questions are Yes, I do, Bas or No, I don't, Bas."

"You are unbelievable," Kurt is staring at him.

"I know. Or will you prefer to call me sir? Master? Hmm?"

"No!" He looks back down.

"I see. So finally when you are in the proper position we can discuss our deal. Suddenly we are heading in a little bit different way, aren't we?"

"Sebastian, we should stop. It feels so… wrong. I don't want anybody notice me, it's so obvious with my arms behind."

"It's not if you are not making it weird. Be more relaxed about that. You're sitting with your back against the wall, nobody can see." Kurt glances around the room and doesn't notice anybody looking in their way and the barista is hid around a corner, so he loosens a little. As much as the other's boy knee pressed to his allows him.

"Yes…Bas," he says eventually after he was rolling the name on his tongue for a moment and smirks for himself at the bitter taste.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"I was thinking about some rules," Sebastian pulls out a piece of paper from his bag. Kurt looks at it him curiously.

"You've have made a list? In writing?"

"I'd like to be prepared."

"You have written it on your PC and printed it."

"So…?"

"So… it's weird."

"I like making lists."

"You didn't lie about that list of pros and cons, did you?"

"Why should I lie to you? I wasn't sure about my potential attraction against your person so I made that for my own reassurance."

"Do you have a list of everything you do? Your dreams, chores, pickup lines, dirty jokes, kinks…?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Do you have a list of your hook-ups?"

"Maybe…"

"You're a pervert."

"Nope. I'm just organised. Stop finally talking and back to your position. I'd prefer to do this somewhere else with you on your knees."

"It's uncomfortable to sit like this."

"Do you feel pain?"

"Not exactly but…"

"So stop complaining. Keep those legs more wide open; I want you to be exposed for me." Kurt blushes and he is still feeling silly but he enjoys the heating flowing through his body. He bites his lip. Does he like it? Receiving orders? He thinks about kneeling in front of him, with tied hands even the boy says it's not necessary. Oh God, he wants to be tied so badly, but could he trust him? Maybe he could be able to convinced Blaine. No, he has tried once to suggest doing something differently but it didn't work well. So instead he sits upright again, spreads legs really widely and gives the other boy a provocative look.

"Yes, Bas," he purrs.

Sebastian's face is priceless when he lifts his head. Finally he smirks in amusement and looks back at the paper but before he pronounces with crooked smile:

"Good boy," corners of his mouth twitch up. "So for the opening I was thinking that you have to break up with Blaine before we go to New York. I don't want to hear another complaining about cheating." He looks at Kurt and waits for his unsure nod.

"Second, neither you nor I can tell about this to another person; we both have to agree first. Next is you'll let me show or do to you everything I want and isn't against rules, but" he raises an index finger "you will have the veto power to stop me. You'll pick up a safeword later." Kurt gives another slow nod.

"The fourth is that I don't have the right to initiate a sex before your break up with Blaine. Another one is…"

"Wait, wait… What that means exactly?"

"As I said, I don't have the right to initiate a sex before your break up with Blaine."

"This is different. You said before that we'll not have sex at all."

"Yeah, I changed it a little bit. If you are not able to resist me anymore, you can jump me immediately," he grins.

"I would never do anything like that."

"Of course you wouldn't. But remember - one kiss" he points his finger into the air, "and the not having a sex rule is broken."

"I won't break it."

"It's up to you. Here's next one. We meet together at least once a week since now."

"And why the hell we should?"

"I'm planning to describe, make you watch or show you what is in reality waiting for you later."

"You must to be kidding me."

"Nope. I want to make a perfect pervert of you."

"A pervert like you? And why do you think I'll let you?"

"Because," Sebastian leans closer, "you will love it. You are the right bitch for this."

"What? I'm not a freaking bitch! This is unbelievable. I'm leaving." Kurt stands up, grabs his coat, phone and bag before he fumingly heads out. He walks quickly to his car, wastes overly time searching for his keys and finally unlock it with trembling fingers but when he opens the driver's door it's slammed back. He turns around to finds out that he is standing unpleasantly close to that boy who just pissed him off.

"Let it go," he tries to open the door again.

"No." It's the only response.

"The deal is over. You can't insult me like this."

"Ok. We will add it to the list."

"Just like this?"

"Yes, I like games and I also like rules."

"You've said before the Regionals that you're tired of playing nice. That sounds like a fair play to you?"

"Ok, that maybe wasn't the best moment of me, the Warblers were pressing at me… but I've apologized."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"What about money?"

"What is this again?"

"I would give you an amount of money. Let's say about five thousands. Like a prepayment. If something happens because of my fault – it's yours. Otherwise you'll just give it back to me then."

"You can't give me five grand for nothing, that's insane."

"You've grown up in a different world than I, princess. It's really not so much." Sebastian is looking at the hesitating boy for a while, but finally he has enough. "Come on; let's go to sit into my car."

"Why in yours and not in mine?"

"It has darkened windows. There is smaller chance that somebody sees us. Or do you want to stand here?" Kurt shakes his head, locks the car again and follows the other boy into his car.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"The same position."

"What?"

"I want you to sit in the same position like a moment before."

Kurt is little bit surprised about the suddenly stern voice. He hesitates; it's much more intimate in there with nobody around. Sebastian is looking at him with a hard face as he slowly puts his hands behind and places his legs a part. Definitely not as much as before.

"Spread open, do it, Kurt, and you are obligate to call me Bas."

Kurt is blushing as he moves his knees more wide. He starts breathing faster as he feels a hand on his thigh.

"Don't touch me."

"Do you realize how excited you are getting just from sitting?" Sebastian smiles predatorily as he moves his hand.

"It's not … Oh my dear God." He gasped as those fingers stopped millimetres away from his groin.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Nooo…please." is the silent response.

"That is not much convicting." Sebastian taps his fingers.

"You said that you can't initiate a sex. So stop."

"You are not a fun, honey." He removes his hand.

"Put in that damned deal that you can't touch me."

"I'll write no inappropriate touching."

"You always have to put some gap?

"Consider it to yourself. It'll be no fun without any touching. Don't' try to pretend that you didn't like our little game under the table in the Scandal's. You were so freaking obvious with you blood-red cheeks and burning ears." The hand is back for a second. Kurt bites his lip hard and painfully squeezes right wrist with his left hand. It reminds his that he is doing it voluntary. Sebastian moves his hand back and finishes writing.

"And don't forget that you can't insult me like that before," Kurt finds his voice again.

"Do you want to make a name list? I'm forbidding meerkat, that's pretty lame."

"If I say some names now, how big chance I have that you don't start using another?"

"That's a good point."

"Just don't use anything humiliating and terrible, please, I don't care so much."

"As you wish, princess." He says with lifted eyebrows. Kurt doesn't answer, just shifts little as his arms start to complain.

"I'll rewrite it at home and give you a copy. Probable expand it a little. And I have two more things we didn't discuss."

"Expand? It' just between us and I didn't even want do it in writing. Or do you want my signature and confirm from the notary?" He sighs lightly irritated. The other boy just smirks.

"No notary need. I've made a couple of deals in my life. It's always better to do it in writing, trust me. I'm going to a law school though, it means no mistakes. And I'm planning to add the article of money prepayment."

"You are taking in too much seriously. It's creepy, you know."

"I'm going to change your life, Kurt, at least in the sexual way. You should know what to expect."

"I didn't think about it like this."

"Exactly. I did."

"Have you made this kind of deal with somebody before?"

"I've never needed to convince somebody to sleep with me with a deal," he grins. "But it's a challenge and I love it. I'm going to make you so horny that you will break up with Blaine after a month." Kurt just laughs at this confession.

"Remind me, why did I agree to this?"

"Because you're incredible frustrated with your hobbit boyfriend and you need to be fucked properly."

"Oh…that. I don't know if it's enough."

"Add thousand dollars and fulfilling every your dirty thoughts. I don't have many boundaries. We can do anything. Tell me, princess, what's going on your mind?"

"I just-," he sighs, "I don't understand how this is happening. Little bit overwhelming - idea about moving into New York, leaving Blaine, having sex with you or somebody else, or with you and somebody else, doing… more things. I'm not ready. I need more time; maybe we should talk in September. Not now."

"No way, princess. You need to be ready and this summer is like made for it. Wait, you with me and somebody else?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"You said everything."

"Damn, tell me one reason not to do it right now."

"Well I could give you two. At first there is obviously somebody missing and the whole plan would be destroyed and I wouldn't let you to step a single foot into my life anymore."

"Okay, okay… moving on. Have you figured out your safeword finally?"

"Change of subject? I'll take… Buddha."

"You're a Buddhist?

"No. I'm an atheist. It's just the first thing which crossed my mind."

"Ok. So one of two more conditions is - you have no right to talk about my hook-ups and don't be jealous."

"Why the hell I'd be…"

"I'm just saying. Don't care about my life because I don't care about yours. It stays for the whole time. Even in the New York."

"All right. And the last one is?"

"You don't fall in love with me." Kurt looks harshly at him. He wants to make another complaint but then he realizes it's a reasonable thought, like it should ever happen.

"We don't."

"What?"

"It stands for both of us."

"Yeah, as you wish. I didn't even consider me. So it's the last one," he changes it anyway.

"So it's done, I'll go," Kurt reaches for the door handle but he is stopped by Sebastian's harsh voice.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I…I just thought… You said that's all."

"All of conditions I've written. But now we have to settle about the new situation. And I didn't give you a permission to move or leave."

"Permission? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not kidding, Kurt. Go back to your position immediately, we are not done."

"You know, my arms are already killing me."

"You didn't complain until now. And that is what I want to talk about. You were sitting like that for almost forty minutes. You can't say you didn't want to."

"Where are you heading?"

"There are missing rules for our Dom & Sub relationship."

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, you are. Trust me. I can see a sub when I'm looking at you. Those rules are much important than these one." He waves with the single paper. "And you can move your hands in front of you, if it's killing you."

"Thanks, Bas. That's incredibly kind of you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Sebastian snarls back. "So at this moment we should agree on the basic. You are the Sub and I'm the Dom. In the short version your role is to be obedient to me and do exactly what I said. My role is to make rules, control you and punish when you're disobedient."

"Oh, wait a second… Dom and Sub? You will control and punish me? No way. This is a totally different level. I disagree with it and it's the no touching rule also."

"No inappropriate touching to be accurate. And it doesn't have to be corporal punishments, even denial is well working."

"Like a food denial?"

"No. You even need to eat more, Kurt, look at you," he pointed somewhere around his chest before he moves his hand under a Kurt's chin who tilts his head just for an effect. "I'm talking about an orgasm denial, like for days."

"You can't to know If I'm doing it or not."

"That's the fun. Because," Sebastian runs a finger over his tense neck, "it will be your choice not to do it. It's the beauty of submission. You don't do it because I force you, but because it gives you a pleasure to comply an order."

Kurt moves his head back and watches the finger copies a line of his collar bone and scratches his earlobe. It sends him shivers down his spine. He is thinking about his hands resting on his lap, the knowledge he can't to move them and rub any of those itching spots where Sebastian touched him.

"I don't understand much. Why would I denial myself voluntary If you can't to find out? It's illogical."

"I know, but you will. And it is logical. Why do you denial junk food to yourself?"

"Because it's unhealthy and I'll be fat."

"That's right. But I mean when it's make you happy to look great and you are pleased to have a control over your body. Well, this is similar. But this time you want to please you Dom, because the happy Dom is always better than the pissed off one."

"I'm listening."

"Look, you have already admitted to yourself that you are submissive and you enjoy this," he waits until Kurt slowly and unsurely nods, "so if you fulfill one thing why not the others? Think about it."

"But it means that it will please you."

"I don't get the point."

"Why would I want to please you? We are supposed to hate each other."

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't."

"I don't hate you too. It's enough for me."

"But… I mean… I don't trust you much."

"Isn't five thousand enough for you?"

"Uh, I forgot the money."

"I see."

"What if I would refuse to give it back?"

"Really, you? The son of Congressmen Hummel? You're not a thief. Maybe if you would be a good boy, I'll let to keep it."

"You would do that?"

"Like I said, it's not a big amount for me. I'll be asked for a much more, being you. And it's a good motivation for you to behave."

"I want more."

"It's late, honey."

"Sebastian… please. For you it's no big deal. For me it's a lot. Everybody doesn't have a golden life."

"So it's six."

"Ten."

"Princess wants to play? Seven."

"Eight."

"Ok, eight. But there is one more condition."

"I've known there will be a catch."

"Corporal punishments."

"No… that's too much."

"Take it or leave."

"Describe."

"You will be bent over, bare ass and I'll spank you with a paddle or flogger. Perfectly stings, no touching," he smirks at Kurt's horrified expression.

"How much would I get?"

"It depends on how big trouble you are in."

"I don't know… It seems too far."

"Look, if you agree now, you can be sure about five thousand at least. I will give it to you on the end of September and doesn't matter whether you will keep the prepayment or not."

"So now I'll get eight grand and if I agree with the spanking you will pay me another five?"

"That's right."

"You're evil."

"I appreciate your admiration. So we have an agreement?"

"About the money? Yes. Even though I think this is the biggest mistake."

"You will both love and hate your punishments."

"I literally can't wait."

"Be a bad boy and you will get your first on Saturday."

"Oh God."

"I'm sitting right next to you. You don't have to call for me." Kurt smacks his shoulder.

"You are not supposed to beat your Dom. The hand back in place, Kurt."

"You're not a Dom in this moment. I've agreed just with a try about the sitting. The deal is not even finished right now."

"I'll fix it. Can we finally start with this? The first one: I give orders, you fulfill them. You don't – you get punished. It's easy."

"But I can stop you, with the safeword."

"Of course, but it's mean for extreme situations and not that you are just afraid to try. And punishment is mean to be a punishment; you can't to avoid it using a safeword."

"Hey, how we could be in an extreme situation if we don't have sex? I will not jump from the roof because you say that."

"We will see. And I don't want you to jump from the roof. Ant the safeword is even for New York. The second one, when I give you and order or ask a question, you should address me Bas or maybe Bastian. You've forgotten that for a while."

"Yes, Bas."

"And you should talk to me with respect."

"I won't if you don't deserve that."

"I'll give you a lesson about respecting your Dom."

"That's a threat?"

"No, it's a promise, princess," his face softened. "Really, Kurt, don't worry; I'm not interested of breaking you down. You will love to completely submit."

"I just can't to imagine it. I could to do it with Blaine, because I love him and know him for more than year and half…"

"Hey, we will take it slow and see what our boundaries are. I would never use force or violence against you. You will do everything voluntary. I give you my word …and money."

"You will not tie me?"

"Oh, you are starting to uncover your dirty mind. I wasn't exactly thinking about tying you – thought you will not agree with it – but if you want, I'll do it with pleasure."

"I want to try. It's the one thing which I really want to try."

"Feel free to tell me everything you want to try. You know… bounds are the best for the sex."

"But this will wait for the New York."

"Probably, it's all up to you."

"Cock-teaser."

"Cock-blocker."

"Devil."

"Angel."

They openly grin at each other and Kurt shakes his head. He feels unnatural naturally around this boy and this situation. Did he give up on Blaine so easily?

"So what's next, Bas?"

"I want to ravish you right now so badly."

"That's not what I was thinking."

"It's a shame. So next, if we are together, you should be in a position. In the car it's the basic, hands behind your back, knees apart and you sit straight. If we are alone, the same, or you knees, I choose according the situation. In the public, legs apart, but hands in your lap."

"I can't sit all the time without moving, and what about Blaine? He might take my hand or something."

"Hmm, if I say princess, you should have them in your lap and cross legs. If it's Kurt, legs apart and hands besides and if Hummel, you can sit and do as you want, but if you stay in the position, I would be pleased."

"And it's my role to please you."

"You got it. Every time you want to do something, like drink a coffee, hold Blaine's hand, use your mobile, cross your legs differently, scratch you ear or just anything – you say something and you add Bas to it. It means you know that you need permission. If in private, you should just asked and use _Bas, may I_…"

"And I can do anything I want?"

"Yes, you can, but if it's something bad, wrong or against the rules, you'll get punish later."

"There are lots of rules suddenly."

"I'll write it and send in email – don't bother giving me your address, I'll make a new one just for you – and send you a text about it. I have your number."

"Oh, okay."

"You look terrified. I've maybe become too excited. It's just… I haven't been a Dom to anybody since I've arrived here."

"You like it so much?"

"You have no idea. With the amount of gays in this town and the amount of submissive gays, there aren't many chances to find somebody. Some guys let me try them but… it didn't feel right. You need them to want it and it's something you wish to find without blackmailing or using a force."

"So bribing me is okay?"

"It's not a bribe… consider it as a motivation. You have the right don't do it. But you do want, you are just afraid because we don't know much each other and because of Blaine."

"What about that Lucas from the other night? He was pretty submissive."

"Oh, yeah… maybe too much, I like your bitchiness. That's making it exiting. And he wasn't my type. Blond…"

"So you want me to be obedient to you but fight with you in the same time?"

"Are you planning to submit without a fight? I would be disappointed."

"But you said that if I'm disobedient you punish me."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You are saying two opposite things!"

"I'm not."

"I'm planning to avoid punishments."

"Then you should do everything I say, without any complaining, sarcastic comments or hesitating."

"Damn… I'm screwed."

"You can stop it right now. I'll rip this paper and never talk about it again. You can go back to Blaine and live your boring little life. But if you don't stop it, I'll send you the whole document later, you should better agree with it and on Saturday, you'll come to my place, finish the deal and get your money. And then, there will be no way back."

"…"

"Should I start ripping?"

"You know the answer."

"Tell me. Do you agree with the deal or not?"

"Yes, I do, Bas."

"Great, that's all for now. I'll text you later. Now get the hell out of my car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**1) I have been having a very good time creating the whole Agreement between our boys. This server strongly refuse to using spaces between my paragraphs so the deal is not looking exactly as I want to and it drives me crazy little bit.**

**2) Thank you for your support expressed by making alerts and favs:)**

**3) Hope you would have a good time and please read&review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

One new message from Sebastian:

Nickname: somebodythatiusedtohate Password: thisisadealwiththedevil

Kurt frowns and immediately goes to his laptop and opens the browser when he presses dial button and waits a second until the boy answers.

"And the password is going to calm me down how?"

"Just go to that account, Kurt."

Kurt logs in to see one mail in Inbox folder. He opens that and notices a Word document so he opens that too. When he flies his eyes over the text he is mad.

"Smythe! What the hell is that? It's just some lawyer's bullshits without any sense! I'm going to sign anything like this!"

The boy laughs "Ok, ok… I was just joking."

"I'm not laughing."

"Look into the Sent Mail folder, there is the real document."

"You're terrible."

"Do you have an ICQ account?"

"I do, but I haven't used it since I have FB."

"Give me your user number and turn it on, it's easier for talking then over the phone."

Kurt says him that and they cancel their phone call. He opens the program, some messages pop out and one is from unknown number with Authorization Request. He confirms that.

17:56, From TheGreatestSmythe'sMan:

Everything is running ok?

17:56, To TheGreatestSmythe'sMan:

Seems all right, I'm going back to read. 18 articles of agreement I didn't want to do in writing?

17:57, From TheGreatestSmythe'sMan:

I used short sentence! I could do it much more complicated. But yeah, I let myself carry away a little bit.

17:57, To TheWorstSmythe'sMan:

A little bit.

17:58, From TheWorstSmythe'sMan:

Yep.

17:58, To TheCrazySmythe'sMan:

Freak.

17:58, From TheCrazySmythe'sMan:

:-*

18:00, From TheCrazySmythe'sMan:

If you haven't done it yet I want you to change my nickname to Bas.

18:03, To Bas:

As you wish, Bas.

18:03, From Bas:

Good boy.

18:05, To Bas:

Are you sure about calling it the _best_ agreement?

18:05, From Bas:

100%

18:05, To Bas:

It's nice of you that my name is first.

18:06, From Bas:

Don't flatter yourself, I've done it alphabetically.

18:07, To Bas:

Oh, I'm disappointed. Why can I break the deal just with a kiss and nothing more? I could violate anything else too.

18:07, From Bas:

If you do it, I'll punish you. But I won't cancel it. And it would be over after you break up with Blaine too. Continue reading.

18:07, To Bas:

Oh, I see now. I don't like that we can do anything what is not prohibited. I feel like it's too open.

18:08, From Bas:

I told you I wanted to show you everything. And you have your safeword. I don't see a problem. The word preferable means that you shouldn't use it often but it's not forbidden for any situations.

18:09, To Bas:

So it's not limited like number in a week or something…

18:09, From Bas:

What? No! The hell, do you understand why do you have it? How it could be ever limited!

18:09, To Bas:

Ok, I'm sorry. Don't be mad.

18:09, From Bas:

Don't be stupid.

18:10, To Bas:

Hey, how you could to write that I can't to deny anything?

18:10, From Bas:

Because you can't. You are supposed to do anything I tell you.

18:11, To Bas:

But those are two different articles. One says I can't deny and other I could deny with my safeword.

18:12: From Bas:

At first, with safeword you don't deny, you literally cancel it. And secondly it's how the law works. At first you create general rules and then you specify details. It's a principle of _lex specialis derogat legi generali_, you can google it.

18:12, To Bas:

Where you have even learned law?

18:13, From Bas:

In France mostly, I used to attempt lectures at local university when I had free time. There don't care who come. And I have some law basis class at Dalton. The rest is self-study. Where are you now?

18:13, To Bas:

Article 5 seems alright, sixth too. I really do not plan to talk about this with anybody.

18:15, To Bas:

You little meerkat…

18:15, From Bas:

Kurt! You'll get a double punishment if you ever dare to use it again.

18:15, To Bas:

I understand.

18:16, From Bas:

You better do.

18:20, To Bas:

Stupid hobbit boyfriend? Really? Isn't it like against law use offending terms?

18:20, From Bas:

Offending? I've used the nicest words I could find.

18:22, To Bas:

Poke a nose? Your boyfriends? Are you kidding me?

18:22, From Bas:

Just saying… and I'm expanding article 1 by paragraphs 4 and 5

Cancelling the deal by Dom means he loses his right to have any sexual relations with his Sub.

Cancelling the deal by Sub means he has no right to refuse to have sex with his Dom.

18:25, To Bas:

Has no right to refuse to have sex? What?!

18:26, From Bas:

Yes, because you could break the deal just by kiss or breaking up with _him_. And you said you would never sleep with me if you are dating him. You didn't say you don't want to do it. So it means you are limited just by yourself.

18:30, To Bas:

I didn't say that? Ever? Never?

18:30, From Bas:

Nope.

18:31, To Bas:

Damn.

18:32, From Bas:

Well, you just said you don't want to be a part of anything I was trying to do. But it didn't last long ;)

18:35, To Bas:

You are making such a terrible person of me.

18:35, From Bas:

Thank you, honey.

18:35, To Bas:

!

18:35, From Bas:

:-*

18:35, To Bas:

I would love to write f*ck you, but it would make it worst.

18:36, From Bas:

:D What a smartass… Moving on?

18:40, To Bas:

I won't let you to touch me.

18:40, From Bas:

_Of course_ you won't, honey.

18:41, To Bas:

Shouldn't we write there what it means?

18:42, From Bas:

And what it means for you?

18:42, To Bas:

Well… I don't want you to touch me anywhere around down there.

18:44, From Bas:

And it is what I mean too. Do you want to write it in there?

18:44, To Bas:

Yes.

18:46, From Bas:

Done.

As inappropriate touch means touching an area of Sub's groin. Happy?

18:50, To Bas:

Yes.

18:50, From Bas:

Good.

19:02, To Bas:

Clothespins? Candle's wax? What is that?

19:02, From Bas:

I almost thought you fall asleep. And it's for playing.

19:03, To Bas:

But it hurts!

19:03, From Bas:

Haven't you heard about a pleasure in pain?

19:04, To Bas:

No and it is ridicules. Nothing like that exists.

19:04, From Bas:

But it does. Press your nipple between fingers.

19:05, To Bas:

No!

19:05, From Bas:

Yes, do it, Kurt. Just a little bit and try to tell me it doesn't send you any shivering down to your groin.

19:06, From Bas:

Well?

19:10, From Bas:

Kurt?!

19:10, To Bas:

Sorry, I lost in my thoughts.

19:10, From Bas:

With a hand in your pants?

19:11, To Bas:

No. I don't do anything like that!

19:11, From Bas:

Don't you dare lie to me. Take it out immediately and squeeze your second nipple for that, but painfully now.

19:11, To Bas:

Yes, Bastian.

19:13, From Bas:

Dirty little Kurt.

19:13, To Bas:

It is your fault!

19:14, From Bas:

You have no idea how proud I'm now at myself.

19:14, To Bas:

Egoistic bastard.

19:15, From Bas:

Maybe, but it still doesn't change that you have been jerking off during talking with me.

19:15, To Bas:

I haven't!

19:15, From Bas:

You totally were. Are you aroused, Kurt? I'm.

19:17, To Bas:

God, don't tell me what you are doing right now!

19:19, From Bas:

Does it make you nervous, honey? Are you blushing? A bet you are.

19:20, To Bas:

I'll log off if you don't stop.

19:20, From Bas:

No fun, princess, you are no fun. Keep reading, we still are not done.

19:21, To Bas:

God, are you trying scare the shit of me with needles and else?!

19:22, From Bas:

I wanted to write it to show where our boundaries lay.

19:22, To Bas:

Is nice that you cannot to deny me brushing my teeth.

19:22, From Bas:

That is not what I meant.

19:23, To Bas:

Yeah, I get what it means.

19:28, From Bas:

What do you say about Saturday afternoons, five o'clock? I'll expand it too.

19:28, To Bas:

That should work.

19:35, To Bas:

God, why the sentence 'As Dom commands' makes me feel weird?

19:35, From Bas:

Teasing little bitch. As your future Dom I give you a command to sit with legs so fucking wide apart right now. And don't you dare to touch yourself.

19:38, To Bas:

This is so wrong.

19:38, From Bas:

Do as I say and shut up, you can't to have an orgasm today, if you want then wait until midnight. Do you understand?

19:40, To Bas:

Yes, I do, Bas.

19:40, From Bas:

Good boy. Back to the deal, we are almost finishing.

19:42, From Bas:

That freeing means that you don't keep your positions, incessant calling and others.

19:42, To Bas:

Ok and I've finished last article.

19:43, From Bas:

Well, it's done, if you don't have anything to add. Feel free to call me and change that at any time before Saturday.

19:44, To Bas:

I think you did a good job, but I will read it over and over, you could bet.

19:44, From Bas:

Well, in that case I would love to know about how many times you've jerked yourself off. Good night, princess.

_The user is offline._

**The best Agreement ever**

In light of the fact that human beings deserve to discover every single kind of pleasure which their bodies could offer them, conclude

**Kurt Hummel**, the "Sub"

And

**Sebastian Smythe**, the "Dom"

On purpose to satisfy their desires

**The best Agreement ever**

Based on the best intentions and wishes to guarantee and provide problem-free relation parties agreed in confidence:

**Article 1**

Parties are allowed to cancel this Agreement before its completion.

Dom shall cancel the deal at anytime but he loses his right to get the pre-payment back according Article 5.

Sub shall cancel the deal at anytime and he loses his right to keep his reward or its part if that happen in less than a month since signing the deal.

The Dom's dissolution of a deal could be anything against rules listed in this deal.

The Sub's dissolution of a deal is a kiss on Dom's lips.

Canceling the deal by Dom means he loses his right to have any sexual relations with his Sub.

Canceling the deal by Sub means he has no right to refuse to have sex with his Dom.

**Article 2**

Parties may do what is not prohibited by the deal.

Parties shall not behave against rules listed in this deal.

Dom shall punish Sub for any misbehave or violation of a rule, command or order.

Punishments are regulated in Article 13.

**Article 3**

Sub has the right to use a safeword at any time.

Whenever Sub uses his safeword Dom shall stop any actions and untie and free his Sub.

Safeword shall be use preferably for extreme, dangerous, strongly unwanted or border-crossing situations.

Dom has no right to order Sub not to use his safeword.

Sub's safeword is Buddha.

**Article 4**

Dom has the right to describe, read, demonstrate, make watch or show to his Sub anything what pleases him and is not against rules.

Dom shall give orders to his Sub.

Sub shall not deny anything and obey all orders from his Dom.

Dom shall not give orders which Sub identifies as extreme, dangerous, life-risking and harming or orders involving other people.

**Article 5**

Dom shall to give the pre-payment to his Sub in the total amount of eight thousand dollars at the moment as they sign the deal.

Sub shall keep the pre-payment until the deal is complete and then give it back.

Dom shall decide to leave the pre-payment to Sub in whole or partly amount.

Dom shall pay five thousand dollars to Sub when the deal is broken or on the last day of September as a compensation for punishments.

**Article 6**

Parties shall not talk with anybody about this deal.

Parties shall both agree about introducing another person into this deal.

Term a "deal" used in this document has the same meaning as an "agreement".

The deal shall be expanded by a written or un-written amendment as a result of willful consents of both parties.

Dom has no right to order his Sub to consent amendment.

In order of preserve their deal in secret, parties shall avoid turning unwanted attention at themselves and always get rid of any evidence.

**Article 7**

Sub shall not to talk until his Dom asks him.

Sub shall address his Dom however he wants if Dom agrees with it.

Sub shall generally address his Dom as Bas, Bastian or Dom. He shall always use it when he answers question or responds to an order.

Sub shall use a term '_Bas, may I…?'_ if he wants to ask a question.

Sub shall rather not address Dom as meerkat!

Dom shall address Sub anyhow he wants.

Dom shall not address Sub insultingly, offensively or use terms of humiliation or degradation.

**Article 8**

Sub shall break up with his stupid hobbit boyfriend, officially called as Blaine Anderson, before he leaves with his Dom the lame city named Lima.

Sub has the right to break up with his stupid hobbit boyfriend at any time.

Dom has no right to order his Sub break up with his stupid hobbit boyfriend.

Break up between Sub and his stupid hobbit boyfriend shall mean the Article 10 is broken.

**Article 9**

Sub has no right to poke his nose into his Dom's hook-ups, boyfriends or any kind relationships.

Sub has no right to be jealous and talk about his Dom's relations.

Dom shall not to ask or order stuff involving his Sub's relations.

**Article 10**

Dom has no right to initiate sex before his Sub kisses him according Article 1.

Dom has no right to order his Sub to kiss him.

**Article 11**

Dom shall not inappropriate touch his Sub.

Sub has the right to let his Dom to touch him inappropriate if it pleases him.

As inappropriate touch means touching an area of Sub's groin.

**Article 12**

Dom has the right to tie his Sub.

Bounds cannot make a bad damage and can't make Sub suffocate.

Bounds cannot be use for a period of time longer than two hours without Sub's consent.

Dom has the right to use things and toys to play with his Sub as clothespins, candle's wax, ices and others.

Dom shall not use any kind of toys for insertion before the purpose of the deal is not fulfilled.

**Article 13**

Dom shall punish his Sub at any moment.

Dom shall not punish his Sub noticeably if they are in public.

Punishments shall preferably consist of warning, denial, spanking, pinching or anything else what pleases Dom.

As corporal punishment cannot be used things causing bleeding or huge damages as needles or metal whips. Also are strictly forbidden using beating, fists, kicking, suffocating and another terrible stuff.

As denial cannot be use starving, denying sleep for period longer than 24 hours or anything what belongs behind the bathroom doors and may degrade Sub's dignity.

As spanking tools shall Dom preferably use a paddle, spoon or flogger.

Sub has the right to confess to his Dom any earlier misbehavior and asks for a punishment.

**Article 14**

Parties shall meet at least once a week preferably on Saturday at five o'clock at Dom's house.

Sub shall not be late.

Day, time or place shall be change by consents of both parties.

**Article 15**

Sub shall always preserve his position in Dom's present.

Dom shall change his Sub's position at any moment.

Sub has the right to ask for permission to change his position. It could be denied as groundless.

Sub shall always be touching his Dom anyhow possible in his present if he is not told otherwise.

Positions:

Kneeling with arms behind.

Sitting with kneels wide apart and arms preferably behind or besides with palms hold on or under thighs, when being call Kurt.

Sitting with legs crossed, straight back and arms folded in lap, when being call princess.

Sitting without any specific rules, when being call Hummel.

Standing with arms behind or besides according situations.

As Dom commands.

Sub shall always ask for permission to make a move from his position.

In public Sub shall use a word Bas in a sentence before making a move.

**Article 16**

Dom has the right to free/release his Sub from a sub's mode at any moment.

Sub could do anything what pleases him but shall stay respectful to his Dom after releasing.

Sub has no right to demand being release.

**Article 17**

Dom shall always treat his Sub well and fairly and take care of him.

Dom shall treat his Sub as he deserves.

Sub shall always behave respectful and obediently towards his Dom.

Sub shall not intentionally avoid or ignore his Dom.

**Article 18**

Parties are forbidden to fall in love with each other.

No exemptions.

Signatures:

Kurt Hummel

Sebastian Smythe

"So here's money, eighty hundred-dollar greenback in ten packs. You can count it for yourself."

Kurt does it fast; even he doesn't think that Sebastian would deceive him.

"Okay, it is alright."

"Great, I'll put them in the envelope here in your folder." He does as he says and seals it up.

"You can sign it now."

Kurt gives him a last look and signs both documents with a shaking hand. Sebastian does the same. He hesitates for a while and puts his signature across the sealed part of the envelope too.

"Just for the check," he explains and gives the pen back to Kurt who repeats his action. All of this is weird and Kurt feels embarrassed but he doesn't say a word. Sebastian closes both folders (yes folders with spiral edging precisely attached). He starts getting used to this boy.

"It's done, I'm screwed officially," Kurt tries to laugh but it's tense and unsure.

Sebastian is staring with an unsure look for a while but then he puts a finger across his lips.

"Yes, from now it's officially. So you are forbidden to talk until I ask you or you will use _Bas, may I…_, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, Bas." Kurt repeats with a deep look into the boy's eyes. Sebastian grins wide.

Sebastian stays there for a while but then he crosses the room and takes a silk scarf from the cupboard under a window. Kurt is looking at him expectantly as he comes back in front of him.

"I'm not going to tie you, don't worry, but I'll put it across your eyes, ok?"

"Okay, Bas." Kurt closes his eyes before the scarf blocks out his vision. Then Sebastian takes his hand and leads him in the direction of his bed. Kurt is breathing heavily. Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Kurt closer to his left side.

"Kneel down now, please. Closer to me, I want you to put your head on my knees. That's right, just like this."

Kurt is nervous as he puts his head down – like for execution, he smiles shortly for himself – he also clenches his hands behind his back as he follows the instruction and waits for more. He replaces his neck further to make it more comfortable and now he has his nose buried in Bas's right thigh, he better doesn't think about how awkward it has to look. Sebastian puts a hand on his neck and lightly massages those stretched muscles.

"Today, it's the first time," Sebastian begins, "so it's gonna be shorter, just to get used for this, ok?"

"Yes, Bas."

The boy slowly studies the pale skin on his neck while doing long moves with his nails or scratches spots behind Kurt's ears. It feels amazing that he almost moans aloud but he is able to suppress it until the moment when the hand starts to stroke his hair. Kurt tenses for a short while, he doesn't like when somebody touch his hair, but he doesn't move away.

"You are so good; I want to talk about next week. You would come at the same time like today and I open the door for you. You walk inside and go right into my room, even if I don't follow you. The one exception is if I say otherwise. In my room, you kneel on a carpet next to a bed, with your hands behind, just as you're now, and wait for me, okay?"

"Yes, Bas."

Sebastian moves his fingers forward to his forehead and back or circles around the top of his skull and Kurt slowly melts under his gentle touches.

"Great, that's it. For the rest of the week I want you to study the Deal perfectly, learn your positions and remember how to address me. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Bas," he breathes out; he is fully leaned into his lap, back twisted and rested against bed.

"Are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah… Bastian, I feel like an ice-cream let out of the freezer too long, had no idea it should to be like this. What you did to me?"

Sebastian chuckles. "I've expected it. I said I wanted you show everything, including calm parts like this one."

"It's little bit uncomfortable kneeling like this; I don't know how long I can hold it."

"We will see, don't we? It's about founding limits, too. If you can't take it any longer, you would ask me and I would let you to change your position. Is there something another you want to say?"

"Yes… I was thinking… And I don't know… It's just…"

"Kurt," he says warily "spit it out."

"I was just thinking; when you were talking that you submit once, if we don't switch someday. Just for once."

"Oh, I don't know about this. It doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Why not? You said that it helped you to understand to your sub."

"At first, I didn't submit to my sub, I've never said anything like this, and for the second, I don't want to do it again."

"But why? And who was it?"

"Nobody. And don't talk about it ever again."

"But…" Sebastian pulls his hair harshly and Kurt hisses in pain.

"No buts! I didn't want to start about the punishment part today, but if don't stop it, I'll do it."

"Ok, I'm sorry, Bas. I just wanted to ask…"

"It's fine. Just lay down again."

"Yes, Bas…" he says quietly but rolls his eyes. Sebastian is silent for a few minutes and just strokes his hair. It's far away of what he was expecting. He tries to compare the annoying jerk who he has encountered months ago and this _man_. It feels like he has met a stranger today. He is so confused, but doesn't complain. This is the one of the calmest moments of his life. Like when his dad hugged him after his mum's funeral and just held him for hours when he was crying. Or when he was lying in the bed with Blaine after their thirst time… They have never been so closed to each other again after that night. Kurt doesn't know why and it makes him sad. He would be happy if he could feel like this with Blaine again.

"What are thinking about?" Sebastian's hushed voice stops his track of thoughts.

"That I feel really calmed down, it scares me a little."

"Don't you like it?" the boy sounded unsure and stops to petting him.

"I do, Bastian," he tries the other name, "that's the scaring thing," the boy laughs about it.

"I know that it happened really fast."

"Yes, I wouldn't say it ten days ago."

"That's right. Who should know this?" Kurt doesn't answer; he feels it as more as a rhetorical question than a real one.

"Bas?"

"Hmm?"

"May I change the position? It's getting worse. And my neck isn't delighted too."

"Oh, right. I've forgotten about it, sorry. You may sit on the floor normally and lean your head against the bed."

"Thanks, Bas. You said that I have to ask before?"

"I know, but I have planned to change it even if you don't ask. I've just forgotten."

"Uh-huh, it's fine."

"Yeah…" They are quiet for a while again.

"So tell me, how do you feel about today?"

"Well, it's different than I've expected."

"Did you think I want to spank in the minute when you sign it?"

"Something likes that, yeah."

"I would punish you just if you do something really wrong, like disobedient the order or do something you know I don't approve. Probable I'll warn you at first and spank you as the second choice, okay?"

"Yes, Bas. I like it. I feel good because of that agreement we have. It assures me."

"Good, that's good. That's why I love law. But I want you to know something. I've written it in the papers and you didn't mention it. Don't reject that idea right know. We both know that it's impossible for me to know about everything you do, so you can confess and ask for a punishment at any moment."

Kurt stiffs. Is he kidding? Ask for a punishment? He noticed that note, but he wasn't sure what it meant exactly so he didn't bother about it.

"I know it sounds weird. You'll see for yourself. Maybe you will need it someday and I'll be there for you. Do you have more questions?"

"No, I don't, Bas."

"Good. You've been doing really great today. You can stand up. For now you're free." Sebastian removes his blindfold.

"Oh, God, this was so…so… I don't have words."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how you will handle it. But it's great feeling to be a Dom and doing a scene again. So now, you can take your folder and go home. We'll probably see next Saturday again if we don't meet at The Lima Bean during the week."

"We, Blaine and I, go there very often." Kurt assures him as they are heading to the main door.

"I've noticed. And it looks like I live there, isn't it?"

"Sebastian! Don't use my word, please." He laughs, "… I'll be better going."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye, Smythe." Kurt grins at him.

"Bye, princess." He grins back. This is weird. So much weird.

"Blaine, I've told that I can't on Saturday afternoon. I'm busy," Kurt puts his cup down on the table and sighs.

"And what will you do so important that you can't cancel it and go with me to the mall?" Blaine is demanding an answer and frowns.

"I need to prepare for the NYADA's audition, I've told you before."

"It's not nice of you; you can do it on Sunday when I'll be away with my family."

"But at Sunday I'm going out spend whole day with Mercedes," he makes his voice more convincing, "I haven't been anywhere with her for a long time. Blaine, please…," Kurt fixes his eyes at him, but Blaine is sternly eyeing his fingers.

"Oh, who's this, isn't it my favourite old married couple? Hi Blaine… Hummel." Kurt looks up at Sebastian surprised and with mixed feelings; his chest clenched as he remembers, _Hummel?_ Does he doing it purposely? He has been thinking for five days about possibility of this meeting and now he's disappointed. He feels stupid after all that expectations he had. Smythe is just a jerk and the last weekend didn't change anything.

"Hi, Seb, I thought that you and Kurt became friends, so stop calling him with his last name, please," Blaine surprisingly defends him against the tall boy who sits on the unoccupied chair next to Kurt's right side. And the younger boy shivers as Sebastian gives him examining glare and slowly smiles.

"I'm sorry, _princess_, is that better?" Kurt refuses to look at him and observes his nails instead.

"Can't you just call him Kurt? It's his name if you don't know."

"Blaine, it's okay. I- I can handle princess. I've been chosen the Prom queen last year; this is not bothering me anymore," He affirms him as he slowly crosses his leg and puts hands in his lap. His ears are burning as he places his left foot above Sebastian's stretched legs under the table. He doesn't have to wait long before he feels a pressure on his ankle and corners of his mouth twitches a little. Blaine, sitting across the table, doesn't have a chance to notice their actions under the table but smiles back at Kurt. _Blaine, what am I doing to you?_

"Seb, how are you preparing for the end of high school? Kurt is freaking out; he doesn't even want to go out with me shopping at Saturday because he needs to prepare for NYADA's audition."

"Is that right? Princess is rejecting going shopping more women's clothes? It's must be huge."

"I just need to learn more."

"Kurt, you are singing at least five songs every day. You should to pick the best one eventually."

"Isn't it the point of training? To find the best one?"

"Princess is right, Blainie, you must to try everything to find what is best for you." Kurt has to hold himself from glancing at him. He knows that he's not talking about songs anymore and it scares him because he secretly agrees with him.

"Kurt, you'll see that you'll choose the right option. You deserve the best."

"You have no idea how much this mean for me, Blaine. Thanks." Blaine just smiles at him lightly and reaches his hand across the table. Kurt is looking at it.

"Bas… what are you going to study at the NYC?" he asks before he takes Blaine's hand. The taller boy is looking at him with narrowed eyes for a while before he answers. Kurt feels nervous and confused, he did it right, didn't he? He repeats all the rules quickly in his mind and can't find what he could possibly do wrong to make him upset. He slightly rubs once his leg over Sebastian's and the boy clenches his fingers around his coffee cup but he repeats Kurt's movement.

"Oh, my lovely _Kurt_, I'm going to study a law school. I love it, it gives so many possibilities. And power."

Kurt is little bit dumbfounded before he moves his left leg, grips the one edge of the chair and sits with legs apart. The other boy moves his legs as well, so now they are slightly touching with their knees. They aren't looking at each other, but at Blaine who is speaking again.

"Why are you even going to the New York if you could go to the other school with you grades? Like Harvard, Yale."

"I was planning going back to Paris but my mother decided that she wanted to stay here for longer, probably forever, and she didn't want to let me go alone. But it was late for applications for those schools and I've only applied, just in case, for the NYC. But I don't mind, I like New York."

"Who doesn't?" Kurt asks.

"I don't." Blaine says. "You both will be away in September and I'll be here. Alone. It's unfair."

"Oh, little Blainie, don't be sad. You'll make it."

"Hmm, I was thinking going back to the Dalton."

"What? You didn't tell me before."

"Kurt, I know. But we don't talk much lately. I have my best friends there. And without you, I really don't have a reason to stay at McKinley."

"Blaine, I'm sorry…"

"Kurt, it's ok. You can't do anything to change it. And with the distance, who knows how often we will see each other."

"Don't say it like that…"

"It's nothing; I'll go for a new cup. Do you want some?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Kurt smiles at him but he is already away.

"Looks like to me that you aren't going to have a boyfriend for a long time from now, Kurt."

"He won't break with me. He just won't."

"Don't think so. And get that dammed knee back here, _Kurt_." He almost growls.

"No, _Bas_, he is maybe looking at us, I'm not making it worse than it is." Sebastian clenches his jaw but doesn't say anything to that.

"You are doing it much worst right now. So you're practicing your songs on the Saturday, Kurt?"

"Maybe, it's not your business."

"Oh, really it's not, Kurt?!"

"What's with the _Kurts_ now? I'm sitting as like you want me to!"

"Oh, really? Can you describe me how exactly are you sitting?"

"I'm… with legs apart and hands…" He looks at his hand on the table when he left it after Blaine dropped it. He places it along the right thigh.

"Yes, that's exactly where it's supposed to be. I had to call you Kurt for four times before you even noticed that something is wrong."

"I was distracted by Blaine."

"That's pretty lame excuse."

"I… I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"And now you are not even using my name?"

"Bas… Bastian. I'm sorry, really." Sebastian's eyes soften.

"Ok, it's fine for now. We will talk about it later."

"Talk about what?" Blaine asks when going back to their table.

"About the best New York's gay bars. I want to take Kurt into every single one."

"Smythe!"

"What's up, honey?"

"Shut up! I won't go anywhere with you."

"It's ok, Kurt, you can go with him there. I don't mind."

"What… wait, Blaine, what the hell you're talking about?"

"Kurt, I don't want to talk about it here. I think I'll go home now."

"No, Blaine, wait, I'm going with you." Kurt grabs his bag quickly and storms out after his boyfriend, not even saying bye to the other boy. He just wants to talk with Blaine.

"Blaine, come on, please, stop." The dark haired boy finally turns around with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, I just don't want to talk about it right now, ok? Talking about the best gay bars in NY isn't for me. I want to go home, we'll see at school tomorrow."

"Right, we will." Kurt feels tears in his eyes, too. They kissed quickly and Blaine gets into his car and drives away. Kurt is standing alone at the parking lot and he suddenly realizes that he arrived there with Blaine. He is thinking about calling Finn to get him, but then he turns around and goes back into the café.

"You're back, princess? Where is your prince?"

"Sebastian. Stop it… he was crying, you know? Shit!"

"Oh, come on, he'll be all right, you'll see."

"I need a lift home; I've come here with Blaine."

"Ok, come on." Kurt doesn't protest and in the car he sits into the right position without Sebastian saying anything. He doesn't want him to talk.

"I'll go with him on Saturday. We have to cancel our meeting."

"You won't be with him all day. We can meet before or after. Kurt, once you make a deal with somebody you can't back out when the first problem appears. Or don't you like what we did?"

"I do, okay? I just can't leave Blaine right now. He wants to go at three o'clock. I don't know how long it should take. But I definitely can't make it before five."

"We can meet before or after, like I said."

"After, it would be better."

"Maybe you will be a single man after that."

"Don't say that. And you can't expect that I'll jump to the bed with you right then." Kurt is pissed off on him and doesn't care about how he sits anymore.

"The Deal says I can."

"Then I will cancel it." He is looking out of the window.

"What?"

"You said that you don't want to force me into anything. But now you're doing it. I'll just give the money back and that's it."

"You can't do that. Not after last time. You just said you did like it."

"But it doesn't mean anything to me, don't you get it?! I'm with Blaine and I don't fucking care about anything connected with you!"

"You want to break up with him."

"Yes, but in September, not now. You are pathetic. It was your condition to not care about other's life and now you're doing the exact opposite thing."

"I don't care about you I just want to get laid."

"Great, that's just great. So go to a club a leave me alone."

"That's exactly my plan for tonight."

They're driving in silent for the rest of the ride and finally Sebastian pulls over in front of Kurt's home. Kurt doesn't say a word as he opens the door and starts climbing out of the car. Sebastian catches his hand.

"Kurt, I want you to think about this afternoon and at Saturday you will say to me if you think that you need to be punished for something. If you don't think you did anything wrong, I won't punish you, do you agree?"

"As you want. But I didn't do anything wrong because I'm unhappy of Blaine and pissed off because of you! And let me finally."

Sebastian is still holding his wrist with hard eyes and Kurt is suddenly nervous and he doesn't know what to do. And then he realized… again.

"Bas…I just… Bye, Bastian," Sebastian sets his hand free.

"Bye, Kurt." Sebastian closes the passenger's door and drives away. Kurt is standing for a while and looking forward before he heads home. He has forgotten to use the Bastian's name when he's answered a question again. He can't even count how many times today. And the hand on the table… Does he need to be punished? It sounds so weird. Sebastian doesn't looked so angry about what he was saying, even when he was swearing and yelling, but he was pissed off when Kurt forgot to address him. Kurt's thinking about their previous conversations, that Sebastian doesn't mind so much Kurt's bitchiness as his disobedience. But he's afraid of the punishment. Sebastian said that he would get as much as he needed. How the hell he should to know how much it was? No, Kurt Hummel isn't going to fall asleep today easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**I'm so happy for the increase of your reviews, alerts or favs and everyday visits of yours! Thank you all. Hope you will enjoy what I've prepared for you.**

**Thanks for your time and please Read&Review.**

**I've also started alaqella/tumblr/com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (or Suits).**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurt enters the main door. The hall looks even bigger than the last time, when he didn't take a closer look around. It's huge and bright, but there aren't any extravagant or expensive things, like he expects to see. Instead Kurt is surrounded by warm and sunny open space filled with solid wooden furniture and simple decorations. But the influence of France is evident. From his spot he notices living room on the left side and huge door window entrance to the garden right opposite the main door.

Kurt gives Sebastian a quick glance, but the other boy is not looking at him. He turns to the right and keeps going through the house, not long after this he climbs up the stairs continuing walking until he is in the Sebastian's bedroom. Afterwards he doesn't hesitate and drops to his knees. It's a relief to be in there finally, no more waiting. Last a few days were torturing him. As a result of that he didn't fall asleep before four in the morning evening before. It became worst when he woke up hard; frustrated and cold shower was highly unsatisfying.

He is looking on the ground, but notices as Bastian walks along him and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Kurt," he immediately glances up as Sebastian starts to speak. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asks after a while. Kurt takes a deep breath and says sentence he has in his head for the last few days.

"Yes, I do, Bas. I'm sorry for the Thursday. I forgot to address you so many times, and I'm sorry for the hand on the table. It was wrong and against our rules and you asked me last weekend to learn the deal perfectly…" The last words he is almost whispering, but the taller boy is able to catch them.

"Kurt… I'm impressed. I really am because I thought you would deny. You weren't actually so bad, as it was for the first time in public, considering the whole Blaine's thing… Come up here, please." Kurt lifts his head confused.

"On the bed?"

"Yes, silly, do you have a problem with that? _Kurt._"

"No, _Bastian," _he growls,but climbs up. Sebastian takes the paddle, which was on the bed whole the time, lying out of Kurt's sight. He almost thought it's not going to happen.

"Let's do it. Beginnings are always weird and awkward, I know. But, you'll get use to. Take your pants down and lay across my lap, hands in front of you, ok?"

Kurt bites his lip, and with silent _Yes, Bas_ takes a deep breath and unbuttons his jeans. '_It's going to be ok, you are prepared for that'_ he tries to calm himself down, but can't stop his fingers from trembling. He feels so embarrassed lying now with a bare ass, while he places himself down and puts his head on his folded arms. It's unnatural - considering they signed their deal week ago, and now they are doing _this_. Sebastian's hand is petting his back, neck and stops in his hair subsequently the other hand grasps the handle of the paddle.

"Sebastian, do we really need to do it? I feel stupid."

"Stop talking. Don't reject new experience before you try them."

"This is your life motto?"

"Clever boy. May I continue?"

"So now you are asking for my consent?"

Sebastian sighs loudly. "This time it's going to be just testing your borders because we're not able to say how much will be enough. And I'm certain I don't want to make you cry, okay?"

"Okay, Bas."

"The first ten is for you to get used to," he acknowledges him and then he hits him for the first time. Kurt is more surprised than anything. It's not harsh at all. He feels light heat at his right cheek and waits for the other to feel the same. One more for each one and the nest strike covers both. The stinging lasts just for a while, but it disappears quickly. Sebastian in no time gives him another five before he stops again.

"Kurt, how's that?"

"Good, better than I have expected." He gets a strong smack which makes him to shrieks out. "Hey, it was unfair!"

"Hey?! Unfair? It's unbelievable. You must do it purposely." And he gives him another hard one.

"What?" A new single hit was even harsher than previous.

"God! Bas… oh, Bas, Bas, Bas, Bas…" He bangs his head against the folded arms thereby makes the boy chuckle.

"Yeah, finally. You are incorrigible. There are other ten for your terrible memory about my name. I even let you call me Sebastian time to time and you still are not able to remember. Don't you like my name?" He keeps a terrible slow tempo while he is speaking and waits for every smack to settle down. His ass is becoming warmer and instead of jerking or squirming, he expected certainly to do, he deepens his breathing and closes his eyes.

"No, Bas, I do like it, Bas. It's just different to say it repeatedly, _Bas_."

"Well, _Kurt_, that is your role now, and I insist on that."

"Why? Because I'm so dumb to remember, and based on that, you could to punish me for it every week since now? Bastian?"

"Because you are my sub, Kurt," it's a short but strong proclamation.

"It's just a week, Sebastian. You have to understand I won't become perfect over a night."

"This of course is reasonable; however, you have to learn."

"I promise, Bas."

"Prove it. The function of using my name is to make you think about your role in this unordinary relationship for the whole time. Somebody uses a collar, it's stronger for admitting your position but I don't feel for it. Or would you like to wear one?"

"I don't have an idea. Never try it."

"I could see profoundly that you want to. Of course, cloths and accessories are your addiction, what did I thought. Well, I don't have a collar for you now, but I think what could help. Move, please." Kurt lifts himself to give Sebastian space to stand up on his feet and walk to a wardrobe. He pulls out one of his Dalton's tie before he comes back smirking.

"This could work," he pronounces and ties it tightly around Kurt's neck before he sits again at the bed, and drags the boy back into his position. He rotates the tie backward and pulls it up. Unnatural intense wave attacks his senses and unmistakably directs down his groin; consequently Kurt tilts his head and breathes out:

"Bas…"

"This is much better now; we can continue. Last fifteen are for that I had to call you four times before you noticed that you are not in your position. You should to see your ass now, so beautiful colored in pink. I'm looking forward to see it completely red someday," he tells to Kurt before he smacks him. Previous hits caused him to be more sensitive and he whimpers silently after everyone now. The tugging on the tie doesn't let him lowered his back again and he at least closes eyes. The paddle lands next to his right arm, and Sebastian is palming his colored butt.

"How was your first spanking, honey?"

"Odd, Bas."

"Unpleasant?"

"No, just strange, weird, unknown. Bas."

"I have a strong suspicion, pronouncing it like that, won't do it more natural. I recommend you; train it by using Bas in every sentence."

"I don't want to."

"As you wish, it's your ass."

Sebastian eventually drops his arms and moves Kurt gently away to stand up.

"You can pull your pants up and lie there for a while before the real fun starts." With that he crosses the room and turns on the laptop on the table.

"_Bas_, may I ask you what you have prepared for me?" He is looking at the boy's back which shields the computer screen.

"Nope. That's a surprise." Kurt huffs and Sebastian turns around with lifted eyebrows. Kurt sticks a tongue at him.

"You are not in a position for sticking a tongue. I could always add you more. Do you want to?"

"It didn't hurt that bad." Kurt props on his elbows.

"I see…" He is moving a small table in front of the bed and then puts a laptop on it.

"Bas, Bas, Bas…"

"Ass, ass, ass… you should finally remember that if you forget to say Bas, you get on your ass."

"I think I'll just write it at my hand, Bastian." He prolongs the first syllable of the name.

"No cheating in my class, Mr. Hummel."

"Yes, Mr. Smythe."

"Grip the tie with your left hand. And now take the paddle and give yourself a smack for reminding it."

"What? Me?"

"Two smacks."

"Oh, okay, Bas," he hurries up and takes the paddle into his right hand nervously. He unsurely rises up his glance. Sebastian is looking curiously with lifted eyebrow.

"Do I have to come over and help you with it?"

"No, no it's fine, Bas. I'll do it." He answers quickly as he picks the instrument and slightly takes it down on his own ass. _'Could it actually hurt?'_ he speculates. With shaking arm he raises his hand again and then hit himself much more hardly than Sebastian before and a loud smack resonates around the room. It stings immediately, but also feels strangely good. He locks his sparkling eyes with Sebastian, who looks like that he stops breathing.

"Kurt… you're so fucking crazy, you know? I'm trying to be gentle for your first time and you do this… you're killing me here."

"I just wanted to try how it could hurt. I don't almost feel your hits now."

"Wait, make it clear. Are you really complaining that I punished you insufficiently?" He sits down on the bed together as he puts a laptop of his knees.

Kurt is looking across his shoulder as the other boy goes through many folders but he notices there are all full of movies.

"No, it was ok, Bas. You did good job; if it was harsh I'd probably don't like it. May I ask if we are going to see a film?"

"Heh, we are going to see a _video_, I could say."

"Sebastian Smythe, are you going to play a porn video?!"

"What a clever boy… here it is." He finally finds the right one and opens a video-player before he settles it on a coffee table in front of them.

"Come on, I want you to kneel on the floor but I'll put here a blanket." He stands up again to finds a folded blanket in the wardrobe and places it on the ground. Kurt slides down on his knees.

"Spread them open, you are perfectly flexible, so you can sit on the ground. And this will make it even better…" Sebastian smiles wildly as he brings the silk scarf.

"Bent over a little I want to have access to your hands," he says and ties together Kurt's wrists. After that he lays down on his stomach just behind Kurt so his chin is hovering above Kurt's right shoulder and takes the tie again into his left hand. He stretches out an arm over the coffee table and pushes the play button. Kurt's body is trembling, he is nervous of Sebastian lying so freaking close, basically breathing right into his ear.

"Are you exciting, honey?" He whispers and the hot breath forces Kurt to close his eyes for a second.

"I have no idea what are you meaning, Bastian." The tug on his neck makes him to turn glance at Bas.

"Remember that you are not allowed to close your eyes, right?" He gets another tug.

"Yes, Bas."

"Great, now watch and learn, something similar is waiting for you next week. I'm going to give you an introduction into a pleasure in pain, honey." Kurt tenses, but focuses on the screen; a young handsome boy stands in the middle of room with a huge bed behind him. About five years older man walks in smiling apparently delighted. The boy returns a sheepish smile and says "Good morning, master." The man greets him too and then kindly orders to strip.

"Bas…"

"Shh…"

Kurt's unsure but probably in every porn video they are getting naked at some point, right? Sebastian can't ask him to strip, it's against the deal. But Kurt realizes that there isn't a single line about nakedness.

"Bastian… I would like to add an amendment to our deal."

"Oh, really…"

"Yeah, I want to forbid nakedness."

"I don't think so."

"Bas, it's far away our boundaries."

"No, it's not. I can't touch you _down there_, there is not a single word about that you couldn't be naked, Kurt. But I'm planning let you keep underwear on, so be a good boy and watch carefully, or I'll change my mind, hmm?"

"But-" He gets a tug. "Bas, may I ask you, please?"

"Ok."

"Bas, did you think about that before we signed the deal?"

"Yes and I've repeatedly recommended to you to read it carefully and tell me about anything you would like to change or add. You did nothing."

"I've trusted you! Damn, Sebastian!"

"Don't yell at me, I didn't trick you, it's your mistake you didn't think about basic things. You asked about using wax but didn't think that I'm not planning to pour it at your arms?"

"I really didn't…" There is pulling again. "Bastian…"

"Well, you still have a safeword. Now watch the video, and later you would say me, if you want to ban being strip."

"Yes, Bas."

Long fingers are petting his neck and shoulders, as he is watching the older man tying the boy's arms all the way with long rope. He makes him kneel naked in the middle of the bed, open and waiting. There is a blindfold over his eyes, more ropes are tied around his legs and attached to the corners of the bed. Another rope leads from the boy's arms bound to the headboard of the bed and makes him to bend backwards. He is tensed and awaiting for his Master. Kurt is watching with wrinkled forehead, as the man use body-oil to covers the boy's body.

"It much helps to get the wax away after, and also protects skin from burns," Sebastian whispers into his ears, and he nods.

"Does it prevent from pain?"

"Nope, it's making it more interesting."

"How?"

"You'll see yourself net week. Now shut up, honey."

The man takes a candle and lights it. He places himself in front of that boy, who is evidently looking forward anything what is going to happen to him. The man starts to stroke his sub's chest. He kisses him deeply and keeps petting his skin. He pinches those nipples and makes him moan. Then he pours wax on the right nipple, in result the boy hisses as it keeps flowing until Kurt is not able to see skin. The man repeats the same with his left nipple, and then continues with his belly.

Kurt wasn't focus on Sebastian's hand until now, as the boy moves his fingers across Kurt's right nipple and squeezes it a little. He takes a sharp breath, he should stop him, because this was partly an _inappropriate touching_, but he doesn't. Instead he watches the new lines of hot wax on the boy's thighs. The boy is moaning loudly, pleading and whispering until the man walks away and return with a flogger. He whips the sub's chest a few times to get rid of wax and partly he wipes it with his hand. His skin is red and sweaty, the boy's hard cock begs for attention. Kurt can see how much the boy is enjoying it, and when he thinks about previous unexpected sensation of spanking, he wants to try this too. Before the Dom continues, Sebastian stops the video.

"The rest of it definitely _is_ beyond our deal. Or do you want to continue?"

"I… think it's enough, Bas."

"What a shame… did you like it, honey?" He is still playing with Kurt's nipple which makes the boy shiver.

"Yes, I did…" Kurt whispers inaudibly.

"I can't hear you." He squeezes more.

"Yeah, I did, Bastian."

"So next week?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He tugs the tie now.

"Yes, Bas, I would do that. But I would keep my underwear, and I have one more condition."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to strip too, Sebastian, makes it fair."

"Anything what pleases you, princess, didn't know how desperate you are for look at me."

"Don't be haughty. I'm also not sure with the flogger either. I didn't know you want to use it this way, when I signed the deal."

"We don't repeat the video perfectly; maybe I'll do it differently."

"Get rid of wax is not going to be easy and I'm not going to shave my legs."

"Are you scared, princess?"

"Yes, of course I'm, Bastian. It's my beautiful body which is going to suffer."

"I'll make sure you won't regret. You just need to trust me and open your mind."

"It's not quite easy to open for somebody I barely know. And most of the time you wasn't much friendly or nice."

"I wasn't looking at you as a potential sex-toy, so I didn't' need to play nice."

"That's really flattering and completely changing my feelings."

"Oh, you are really stubborn. But as you could notice, I'm looking at you as my sex-toy now. And I'll be nice to you."

"So it's just because you want to sleep with me? I should to put in the deal, I want you to be a gentleman."

"I'm planning to be gentle with you, if you deserve it. And I'm a man. So it makes me a gentleman."

"You are unbelievable."

"Stand up, for today you're free. How are your legs?" The taller boy raises up to helps him on his feet, intentionally presses himself against Kurt from the front, before he reach behind to unfasten his bound. They both can feel their almost-hard erections. He smirked as Kurt pulls away.

"There are fine, that blanket helped."

"Good, good. I'll remember it. How did it go with Blaine today?" He asks.

"You don't have a right to ask… fine, it was little bit awkward. He was avoiding talking about us, so we spent two hours debating about his sweaters and duets with Rachel."

"That had to be sooo interesting."

"He said that he maybe goes away for holidays."

"Where is he going?"

"I didn't ask."

Sebastian nods without commenting. Kurt leaves the house pleased. Everything what happened satisfied his expectation. Sebastian was behaving mostly well; his first spanking was… oh God, he has just got spanked. Lying over Bas's lap like a little boy.

Kurt blushes as he leaves the local road and heads to a main road. As reminiscence of a moment before, he realizes, he is still lightly aroused. _Is Sebastian feeling the same? Did he continue with the video? Is he getting himself off right now?_ Kurt whimpers as more and more intense imagines appear in his mind, but he needs to resists and turns on the radio to divert his attention. _Teenage song_ is the perfect distraction he needs to blows away the last remainder of a previous arousal.

Kurt is kneeling obediently and waiting Sebastian to makes a first move. It is the third time since they signed their settlement. Kurt's impatient waiting what is going to be next.

Last week Bas called _fluffy-candle-romantic _just before he slowly tortured his body with pouring wax over him. Kurt, for his own surprise, found out it was much less painful as the aching erection between his legs. Sebastian lasciviously offered if he wanted to ask for a _helping hand_ with his little problem, which he brushed off, but had a big trouble to resist because his tormentor didn't release him immediately, but spent another fifteen minutes wiping wax layers off with his fingers and licking the sensitive skin. He was wearing that damned tie again, and it turned him even more, because Sebastian was using it as kind of leash, when they discovered Kurt's delight of being lead by it. Like a silent order.

He freed him eventually, untied with taking the tie away. With that restrain around his neck there was no Blaine, no guilty thoughts. When Bastian let him to go have a shower, he had to persuade himself again not to jerk off, but used cold water instead. He kept that thoughts suppressed until he was at home, in bed, where he could cry and nobody saw him.

The boy is bending over his laptop and searching for something. '_Another video?'_ He thinks. But the air is suddenly filled with slow jazz music. Kurt smiles, Sebastian _remembers_.

"I've prepared something far different than the last time. And even I don't have much experience I'm sure you will like it. Now stand up, take of your shirt and loose you belt."

"Yes, Bas." Kurt follows his instructions, but stops with a hand on the belt.

"Don't be afraid, just put it away. Now lay on your stomach on the bed. And stop look like before getting a surgery."

"It's hard to if I don't know what to expect, _Bas_."

"I want to be nice to you, don't be impertinent. I promise you will enjoy it, and it's not definitely going to hurt."

Kurt lies down, with head on his wrists and observes Sebastian coming from the bathroom with the familiar bottle of body oil. He kneels beside Kurt and then hooks one his leg across his butt, in result he sits down on Kurt's tights.

"To prove you how amazing Dom I'm and that I do want to take care of you, I'm going to give you a massage."

"A massage? I've never gotten one; are you capable of doing it?"

"I don't have a course, if you think that, but I've already given some and received too. I'm really grateful for my boys."

"Oh, please, don't say it like a sixty-five-year old creepy man."

"Just lie still, honey, and don't talk. I want you to focus just on the pleasure flowing through my hands to your body."

"Sebastian, please don't say those crap, or I would laugh all the time."

"You're supposed to be quiet, or you get a gag."

"Yes, Bastian," he snorts.

"Good boy," he says as he opens the bottle and pours some oil in his hands. He rubs his palms for a while to gets them warmer and then places his fingers on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tenses for a second, but then relaxes again under those touches at his back. It's more pleasing, than he thought it'd be. This is something he couldn't believe that the Smythe's boy is able to do for someone, until he feels it on his own, literally.

Maybe he is not so bad, just alone and not quite happy when he has to find new friends just after he made some in Paris. And he had to leave his Sub too, maybe he was in love with that boy and he had to abandon him… Kurt wonders what kind of relationship they probably have had. When Bas wrote their deal, it doubtlessly showed he had experience and knew what they need to arranged. And also as happened before – when Sebastian let himself to carry away and he was overexcited often.

He could feel sympathy for this boy and he remembers the conversation, when Bas told, he thought he was going back to Paris that he even didn't apply for schools in the US. Was that a reason why he didn't look for a long-term relationship? Was he sad? Did he want to go back to his boyfriend/sub, his love?

But he somehow of had Kurt now. Even they couldn't talk about any kind of love, they aren't having sex and they won't continue with this for long. Just for now, in New York and… Kurt doesn't finish his thoughts when he moans loudly as those fingers find a really sensitive spot, Sebastian chuckles lightly, touches it again and Kurt moans more. It feels magnificently.

"Like it, honey? I can't imagine what kind of sounds you're doing during your orgasms, when I hear you now."

"Bastian, please, don't ruin it. Yes, I'm having the one of the best times of my life. You can satisfy your ego."

"At your pleasure." He keeps rubbing Kurt's back smoothly. The beautiful music background makes it even more perfect. He plays with his muscles, changes powerful and intense presses with soft ones. There is no place on Kurt's back where these precise fingers didn't sending a pleasure through his skin (same as they said on TV). After more ten minutes Bas crocks his fingers and starts to scratch. Kurt is moaning shamelessly, loudly and purrs like a cat. His mum did that, but dad didn't. Blaine time to time gives him some attention and petting, but nobody has ever paid so much care to please him.

"Bas, may I ask you? Are you always like this or it's me you are trying to impress?"

"When you sold your soul to the devil, you should get the best, shouldn't you?"

"Bas, you aren't as dangerous as you think." The boy deviously laughs and leans down nearly touching his ear.

"You didn't let me fuck you yet, Kurt," he whispers. "Just wait for the time when you will be tied, blindfolded and hung from the ceiling and I would fuck you again and again, you wouldn't be able to control your moves, orgasms, nothing… you don't know if it last forty minutes or three hours." The boy's fingers are dangerously circling around the waistline of Kurt's pants and time to time he slips them under. He presses his chest against Kurt's back, when he is mumbling those words, and runs his teeth across Kurt's ear.

"Imagine. I would fuck you hard for the first time, my little Kurt, then let you suck me, fuck you again for a moment before I'd put a turned-on vibrator in you, place the cockring and just wait for you start to beg. But I'd fuck you again and continue until you'd be nothing but a sobbing mess, begging for a relief and I'd just fuck you one more time before let you come."

"Bas…"

"Do you want to try it now? What do you say, princess?"

"Bastian, please…"

"You are the one who makes these barriers."

"Hmm, but it wouldn't be such a fun without the teasing, right?" He chuckles.

"You are playing with the fire, princess. Be careful or you'll get burn."

"Yes, Bastian," he says and turns his head to face him. Sebastian's smirking and looking pleased.

"Do you know _Suits_, honey?"

"Suits? Like which kind you could wear?"

"No, Kurt, I mean a one of TV show named _Suits._ Well, it's about lawyers."

"How unexpected of you…"

"You need to meet Harvey, he is one of the main characters and you should to know him."

"Why is he so special?"

"You would see. The new season starts in a few weeks and I've just remembered that. I was thinking about some nice session of tying you now, and I could show you Harvey too."

"Tying me? Now?"

"Yes, did you think that the massage was everything for today? Come on, we are going to play in real. Would it to be a problem for you to strip again?" He says as he stands up and walks away of the room for a simple wooden chair which he places in front of the table with laptop. Kurt takes off his pants and socks and stands just in his underwear because he knows he is not going to regret it.

"Sit down, honey." The boy smiles pleased when Kurt obeys and watches him to bends over the laptop to play the first episode before he goes to gain ropes. Kurt is wondering what could be so great about a group of probably egoistic lawyers talking nonsense and legal terms. He changes his mind a little bit when he sees the _Harvey_ man for a first time in an incredible expensive three-piece suit with cocky smile, dark eyes and strong voice. Bas moves Kurt's arms behind and at first he binds both wrists separately before he catches them together and attaches to the chair. He also fastens one rope over his chest to that and another is around his waist and all of them make him to sit upright when he is watching that gorgeous man to struggling with his boss and some young boy who he wants to hire.

"So, do you like Harvey?"

"He's gorgeous."

"And? _Kurt_." He walks into his closet and brings the Dalton's tie back and tightens it around Kurt's neck.

"Bas…," he never thought wearing a tie should be hot. But it is, he is aroused just after that single gesture. "I honestly think that his suits are incredible. And that he has brown eyes which almost look black all the time."

"And?"

"Those ties looks… strong."

"Tell me more."

"He is great about playing with other people and with that boy. How he speaks, he is so…"

"Hmm?"

"Confident and… dominant."

"That is the word I want to hear." Sebastian moves in front the chair in meantime and attached Kurt's left ankle to the chair's leg. "Apart your knees." he remarks when he ties his knee and thigh too.

"Move them more, honey, I want you to be expose for Harvey." Kurt whimpers at that but does it, as he bends head backward, it is the last part of his body he can control. There are waves of heat flowing through his body and his erection is bigger with every Harvey's powerful movements and Bas's hands on him.

"Bas, I could tell you, the Dalton's tie looks really poor next to his hundred dollars once."

"Sometime you can't value things so simply, because he can't to do this." He smirks at him as he tugs the tie and tightens it around Kurt neck firmly. "He also is not here right now and he doesn't see you blushing this way, because you are aroused so hard and don't have any chance to cover it. I have the right to leave you like this for whole two hours, you know?"

"Sebaaastian, please, you can't do that."

"I can, princess. Look at that guy, who is going to be your friend for now. I'm going to find something for a snack, have fun." He runs a hand through Kurt's hair before he left the room.

Kurt once or twice hopelessly pulls his restrictions before he gives up. His situation is not so bad eventually. Watching Harvey is even better than any porn, Kurt enjoys his strong voice and imagines how it could be under his commands. He doesn't completely understand why Bas shows him that, he is obviously in love with this character and probably wishes Kurt to become a fan too.

Both main men are represented as straight and it's little bit disappointing because Kurt could visualize as he bends the boy over and spanks him for his every mistakes. He is playing with him all the time and teases him. They have perfect chemistry and intense bond from the first point. It's quite funny and he knows he wants to see the rest episodes too. He almost forgets that he is half-naked and tied to the chair, but when he tries to close his legs and he can't… rush of arousal waves over him and he moves his hips to find any friction. There are footsteps on the hallway and he turns his head at Sebastian, who is delight to see him so frustrated.

"I see I was right. My first plan was just to play you a common porn video, but this is much better. Does he open your mind and let you imagine?" He is eating _strawberries_ and offers one for Kurt. When he opens his mouth and swallows it, Bas doesn't move his wet fingers.

"Lick them clean, honey."

And Kurt does, as he fixes his glare with him. Bastian pulls two clothespins from his pocket and run them over Kurt's chest.

"This is for better entertainment. You are not weak and you are good with pain, I could say, what about moving your limits?" And he attaches it on the right nipple. Kurt hisses in a sudden pain, it hurts, he feels like it paralyzes his chest and he has trouble to breath, when the other pin bites his second nipple.

"Oh God, Sebastian, it's really intense."

"Wait for the moment I'll pull them away and the blood will return in them. It's worst."

"Thank you for an attempt to calming me down."

"Who said I'm calming you down?"

"Bastard." Kurt has tears in eyes as Bas squeezes one pin.

"Be careful with your choice of words, Kurt. I could make it very unpleasantly for you right now." He twists his wrist and Kurt sees stars and bends a head. "Keep your eyes on the screen, honey."

"Yes, Bastian." He grits his teeth and looks back down. The atmosphere is changed, light teasing is away. After couple of minutes, when the episode is over, Bas closed the laptop and stands right in front of Kurt.

"I have two options for you, _honey._ I can either pull them slowly down now, or we will wait another ten minutes before I'll take them away carefully." He says as he flicks these clothespins and smiles pleased as Kurt whines.

"Pull them now."

"I don't think you deserve it - after an un-respectful answer like this."

"Sebastian." Kurt clenches his jaw in anger, but he is hopeless. "Do you have a single idea how much it hurts?"

"Do you have an idea how hard you still are? Maybe I could twist them so long until they fall down themselves." He grips both of them and starts to turn.

"No, please, Bastian…" The boy continues in torturing him, but draws his arms to pulls those pins forward. They are staring at each other, heavy and challenging and with a last strong tug they are off and Kurt can breathe again. He closes his eyes, bends his head to lean it on the top of a chair and relaxes his body. He is sore; of course, ropes are still cutting into his skin as he pulled them vehemently a moment before, and Bas is running his fingers over his neck and chest and his over-sensitive nipples before he heads lower and scratches Kurt's tights.

Kurt is not fighting anymore, his mind gave up a while ago and he willingly opens his legs and let him to bite him just a few inches next to his erection - and God - if it isn't so incredible perfect. He could feel the hot breath and warm tongue and he starts to lose it, but the boy doesn't progress more.

"Kurt, I want you be honest, would you let me to suck you now?"

"I- I don't know. This feels amazing, but still… no." Sebastian tugs the tie around his neck and it makes him to look down. His eyes are burning and hard.

"Bas…" The boy between his knees just nods and lets him go. At first he unties his legs, then trunk and finally his arms. Kurt stands up and stretches his muscles.

"Everything is ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Bas."

"You are free for today and you can go home."

"Good, that's good." He reaches for his pants and pulls them up slowly with shaking hands.

"I've got to NYADA." He says when he dresses the rest of his cloths. "Got a letter on Tuesday."

"Really? That's great, so you are officially moving into New York City."

"Well, I would go there in every case. I've got at NYC too."

"That's right?"

"For a history study. Just in case…"

"Just in case… So we are going to see at Friday."

"Friday? What?"

"The after-graduation party, _Hobbit_ didn't tell you he invited us too?"

"No, he didn't. We don't talk much these days," they meet their eyes knowingly, "so I'll see you on Friday…"

"But Saturday stays too."

"Yeah, we have a family party after lunch, but I would be there in time."

"There is no way you wouldn't."

"Okay. See ya." He collects his things and goes down, closes the main door behind himself and slowly walks to his car. Friday will be… interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hi my love friends,**

**I'm bringing you a new chapter, little bit longer then before (almost 10 000 words, huh), it was quite funny work on this piece and I hope you would like it.**

**Thank you for every support you are giving me and also thank you for your time and please Read&Review.**

**alaqella/tumbrl/com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next week is busy. Full of emotions, Kurt feels sadness and happiness in the very same moment, the graduation gift from his dad was amazing and he cried and laughed so hard, it was overwhelming.

Blaine is _nice_ to him but it's noticeably that the wall between them has been growing bigger every day. He eventually says to him, that he invited the Warblers to the party, and he also carefully asks if he wants to spend the night at his place after Rachel assures them she is going to spend the night with Finn at their house. Kurt denies the offer (they both breathe in a hardly-hidden relief), and says he has to help at home at Saturday from the earlier morning. He lies, Carol said she wouldn't need him because Finn and Rachel have already promised they would help, but it's better. And he notices that Blaine isn't that sad and doesn't even try to persuade him.

Friday comes quickly; his dad reluctantly promises that he won't be waiting with the light on. They are standing in the hallway, before Blaine with Jeff and Nick come to pick him up. Finn left hours ago; they are fighting with Rachel a lot now because he didn't get at any university and their plans about their future are ruined, but they still are trying to spend as much time together as they could.

They arrive at Breadstix, where the party is held, and it reminds him the Valentine's Day. How things are changed now. That day he was impatient and waiting if Blaine planned to show up. And how happy he was when it happened. How his heart fastened hearing him sing.

Now, he looks at Blaine and feels nothing… he is empty, disinterested.

Nevertheless, Kurt feels his heart aches in the moment he steps inside and sees all his friends together. It's slowly falling down on him – the end of high school, life in this town, this restaurant…

He swallows hard, when his eyes fix with Sebastian's who stands in distance while Kurt is hugging with the Dalton guys. He didn't see them for so long. Now he feels vulnerable and touched and glances at Sebastian, who represents his unpleasant situation with Blaine – it's not quite helping.

Finally there isn't another Warbler but Sebastian to say hi. Kurt turns at him, and it looks like that the boy is going to say him something, but Blaine is first and jumps between them to greet him. Sebastian is speaking with him coldly and shows no interest to be with him any longer. It makes Kurt breathe easier, but then he notices a weird thing. They all are wearing casual clothes - not uniforms, but they have Dalton ties.

"Hey guys, why are you wearing those ties? You are not students anymore," he asks. The boys laugh and Jeff answers.

"Yeah! But it was Seb's idea and I think it's great!"

"What, Kurt, don't you like my tie?" He smirks at him and Kurt realizes why he suggested them that. It's certainly the same tie Kurt wore in the last three Saturdays. He cannot to help, but stares at it. It's _his_ tie.

"I think, it should be great, if we give them to your glee club! As a token of our _glee_ friendship," Nick says, as he gets the idea, waves at the rest of Kurt's friends to join them and tells him that. Kurt is staring at Bastian's tie and he catches a sight of Blaine who is doing the same. He is afraid, what if he asks Sebastian to give it to him? But Sebastian is looking directly at Kurt.

"Princess, I'm going to dedicate this to you, to confirm our new friendship, do you agree?"

"Bas, you don't have to give it to me." He finds his voice as highly unconvincing, betraying his mind.

"I insist, Kurt, come here."

Kurt looks around and shrugs his shoulders at Blaine, like he is saying _'it's his decision',_ who just half-smiles and turns at Nick, he is going to put his own tie around Blaine's neck.

"Yes, Bas," Kurt answers and makes two nervous steps in Sebastian's direction; his heart is pumping in his ears, he begins to shiver afterwards he raises a glance. Sebastian's grinning with sparkling eyes, he doesn't take it away unceremoniously over his head as the rest of boys, but unfasten the knot fully and wipes it away with whizzing sound, smiles predatory and steps ahead closer to him.

Kurt is amused and tilts a head to expose his bare neck (luckily he dressed that night in a plain grey shirt with lower sleeves falling from his shoulders), catches right wrist with the other hand behind his back, and as result he sticks his chest challenging and inviting. Sebastian looks throw out of his balance at this sight of Kurt, standing like this for him, but he lifts his arms and puts the piece of cloth around his neck, drawing Kurt closer, fingers quickly runs through the boy's hair and over the pale skin. They slowly but tightly lock their eyes, sharing every moments of their sudden proximity. Sebastian begins to fasten the tie in a new complicated knot, not looking at Kurt, but at his own trembling fingers, which Kurt finds out pleasing because it is him who does that.

"It fits perfect, don't you think?" Bas whispers.

"Is this a-"

"Yep."

"Tighten it little bit more," Sebastian is looking at him strangely but does as he was told; "I want to feel it."

"Kurt-", he bites his lower lip and put a palm over his mouth. "You look…"

"How-"

They are interrupted by the rest of boys, they tell them to come to sit down. The whole action is uncoordinated and loud, making the waitress nervous as she tries to write down their orders. He and Bas are piercing each other, standing in the group and unsurely considering how to sit. Sebastian moves himself and appears by Kurt's side with arm slightly leaning into his. A few boys contrive to join two tables so they aren't in need to separate their group. Sebastian captures one chair and evidently is decisive determined to bring Kurt along but it won't happen. Kurt is pulled by his arm by Trent, who is cheerfully chattering and smiling, and drags him roughly around the table despite that Kurt defies weakly.

"Kurt, we should sit in here, they are still two chairs empty or are you struggling that you can't sit next to your love?"

Blaine raises his glance unbiasedly; he has already taken his seat at one corner.

"Nah, I think, we can survive, can't we?" His eyes pierce his boyfriend. "We are used to _sit_ separated."

Nobody gives him an answer to that, they all notice the strange mood between Kurt and Blaine, but they let it go. He is finally seated and squeezed by others. Sebastian is amusedly observing him from the opposite sides of the long table with a familiar sneer on his face.

When he stretches his left leg, he meets with Sebastian in the half way, and smiles for a short while, he touches the tie and subsequently gives him a quickly glance. Kurt feels warm in his chest; it's nice to have a secret but better if you have somebody to share it. He guesses that Sebastian has experience with situations like this: flirting, secrets and hidden affairs. Kurt can appreciate the excitement he feels, but is it enough?

He supports his head with his right palm and brings his eyes on Blaine. He is enthusiastically talking with his old friends, waving with arms in the air and laughing a lot. Kurt can join their conversations if he wants; they are close enough to hear him. He presses his palm over his mouth while thinking what to say. Sadly, he is not as good friend as Blaine is with them and they are talking about their first year at Dalton. Kurt doesn't know almost anything about that, because for Blaine it was sad and hard time after bulling he went through at his previous school and he doesn't like to talk about it.

His eyes slide over the line and with a slow blink he settles on Sebastian. He is returning his glare calmly back but watches Kurt's hand moving down on his neck and over the knot. Kurt sneaks one finger in and loosens it slightly with a small smile playing on his lips. Sebastian's eyes are back buried into his face but he already turned his head away and looks around the room.

There are a few people from their class sitting together, Santana with Brittany together with Artie and Sam, next are Mike, Tina and others, Rachel and Finn are still missing. The Warblers are cheerful as always and Kurt remembers those _good_ days at Dalton. They are talking about their future plans and dreams, laughing and just having a good time.

"Look, what I've seized from my dad's cupboard." Jeff pulls a bottle from below the table. "It's whiskey."

"What?!" The other boys breathe out in unison. "You didn't say you would do something like that."

"I know, it's a surprise. Don't you want to try it?" He carefully pours the liquid into one tall empty glass and offers it to his neighbor, but he hides the bottle under the table first.

"You can bet I want to!" The boy squeaks before he quickly takes a big gulp and then coughs and passes the glass. Sebastian seizes it after a while, brings the glass into the light, looks through it and takes a short sip before he smirks distastefully and offers it to Kurt. He is not sure if he wants to drink, but he is curious how it tastes, takes the glass and willfully lets their fingers touch. Kurt doesn't take his stare from him as he moves it to his lips, experimentally puts a top of his tongue into the drink and grimaces.

"That's awful, here, take it back." And he passes it back to Sebastian.

"Hey, I want too." Trent, sitting next to him, protests.

"Oh, fine." Kurt stretches his arm, takes the glass from Bas's hand again, and gives it to Trent.

Sebastian is rubbing his leg against him with shining eyes all the time they're brushing their hands together. Kurt is staring in front of himself smiling silly, but not at Sebastian as he feels a foot in a leather shoe climbing up along his knee and he bites his thumb knowing how blushed he must be. Sebastian is doing it easier in no way. He is glancing at him, still rubbing their legs (Kurt had to close them tightly as the foot was demanding to rise up) and saying comments that make him to blush.

In return of his teasing, Kurt ignores any of his attempts to separate his legs and he is playing with the tie, biting the end or turning it around fingers. He loosens it fully, thus destroys the perfect knot; Bas is staring at him dangerously now. Kurt pretends not to see him, and he's innocently smiling at Trent who is telling a story. Everything is fine until the leg is gone. He looks up into Sebastian's ice eyes in surprise of the sudden emptiness and realizes he went too far. His phone vibrates against his leg, so he takes it out and looks at the screen.

_Hope your butt is longing for tomorrow., honey._ _And put that damn tie correctly or I'll do it._

Kurt considers for a second to wait whether he would accomplish it, but then he shakes his head and tightens the tie, even it doesn't look properly. The leg is back along his, and Kurt cannot help but grins into a glass, when he drinks.

His attention is directed away when he hears the sound of a door opening, Rachel and Finn finally arrive, and they look unhappy. Kurt feels sorry for them both; he thought they would make it after all. But probably they are going to towards the same ending as he and Blaine. Kurt meets Sebastian's glance and stands up, goes to greet her and Rachel hugs him. Others join them and they all have tears in eyes. It's a one of the last moments they are all together. Santana and Brittany come up to a small stage to sing a first song of the night, they are replace with Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt, then the former Warblers (Kurt is dazzled by Sebastian's performance stronger he would ever accept); more people are dancing and singing. It turns into a pretty funny evening and Kurt enjoys it.

He and Sebastian time to time walk nearby and they rub their shoulders, arms or hips. The restaurant is quite small and crowed, but Kurt is glad for it because they have to be so freaking obvious, constantly staring at each other, neither of them quite sure what they are doing. They behave like a pair of what… _of secret lovers_? For his disapproval, Sebastian is still pouring whiskey from Jeff's bottle into his glass, same as Blaine. He knows that most of teenagers can't resist if they detect alcohol near them. He sends him a text asking for cut the drinking and watches Sebastian reads it and replies back quickly_. _

'_I'm not able to stop drinking_ _with that hobbit in the same room. He looks so annoying'_, he writes.

Kurt smirks. '_I didn't notice that you were looking at him.'_

'_Do you expect me to write something mushy and soppy; like that I have eyes just for you?'_

'_I wouldn't dare to be such a foolish man.'_ He sends that and brings his glance back at a place where Sebastian stood a minute ago, but now he can't see him.

"Looking for somebody, honey?" He jumps as he hears _his_ voice near to a right ear.

"Sebastian! Stay away from me."

"I don't think so."

"Bas, this is dangerous, you need to keep some distance."

"Relax, princess, even somebody notices we are talking, nobody would ever think we are flirting together."

"Shh! You can't say it aloud, and it's nothing like that."

"Yeah? And how do you call it?"

"Totally innocent paying attention at another person?"

"You better keep doing it, dirty boy." Sebastian remarks when he walks away grinning, but doesn't leave without rubbing his body along Kurt's. Keep doing it? Was that an order or just a suggestion? What Bas wants him to do? His track of thoughts is interrupted by Brittany; she takes his hand takes him into the middle of chaos on the dance floor.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Oh, you didn't!" Kurt laughs at Santana's comment and rolls his eyes. Still shaking his head he stands up and leaves his current table; he needs visit the bathroom. Kurt avoids the part of the room where Sebastian is supposed to occupy and sneaks into the hallway to the restroom. Will he follow him? Kurt can't deny he won't mind it. The close attention Sebastian keeps on him for whole evening is flattering, since when has been attractive guys going after his ass? Blaine was dedicating him a glance here or there, but they barely spoke together. He could go to him and kiss or dance… but - does he want it? Is it worth his trying? Is there still a chance to save their relationship? When he can play games with Sebastian instead?

This all is running through his head when he is washing his hands and looking into his eyes in the bathroom mirror. The door cracks open and he turns his gaze on Finn coming inside. He gives him a small smile and goes back to the main room. Kurt feels a sting of disappointment when he sees Sebastian's back turned away from him, he didn't even notice Kurt was out.

He is dancing again with girls more or less for an hour, one or two slow songs and for once Macarena song. He feels hands on his waist from behind and erection pressed against his butt. When he turns around, he sees Blaine and his heart sinks. Those hands are rubbing him and one is sliding between his cheeks.

"I can't bring my eyes away of you, but you are so distance to me, Kurt, why? You look so hot tonight." Blaine grips the tie and pulls him closer, Kurt grasps immediately the hand and moves it away.

"Blaine, you've barely look at me for _weeks_ and now this? How much did you drink? I don't want you to touch me when you are drinking."

"Are you kidding me? I can't touch my boyfriend? So what, alcohol makes me longing for you. It's not bad."

"I would prefer if you would feel this without alcohol in you. Leave me now, please." Blaine eventually takes his arms away and stops dancing annoyed.

Kurt flies his eyes across the room until he catches the sight of Sebastian. He is far away from him now, but they share a glance and Bas nods at the door and after a while he disappears outside. Kurt is standing next to Blaine watching girls singing. He takes his phone from a pocket and turns to him_._

"I'm going out for a while; I have a missed call from dad, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine says, but doesn't look at him and Kurt feels an ugly stab in his heart, but goes out. It's drizzling and the night is cold, freezing wind catches his features, he folds his arms as he passes along Tina and Mike who are hugging and heading towards their car.

Kurt keeps walking slowly and unsurely looking around for a sight of Sebastian before he reaches the corner and strong arm pulls him close and presses him against a wall. He stares into Sebastian's eyes and exhales.

"I wonder where you are going."

"Bas…" He feels cold fingers sliding along his waist and hooking into his belt loops drawing him closer.

"What was that with Blaine?"

"He is drunk again and it makes him craving for me."

"You don't want him to?"

"Not like this…"

"What was that teasing before? A way to get on your ass?" Sebastian mutters as his fingers slide over Kurt's neck and he tilts his head. "You should to know what that tie does to me. All I could think about - this whole crazy evening - is an image from the last week when you were tied to the chair in nothing than the small piece of underway and this." He tugs the tie and presses them together. "We could make an exemption, just for tonight."

Kurt puts one hand on Sebastian's elbow and with second he holds the hand on his tie. "What are you talking about?"

"A kiss. Just one small kiss. Or two… few seconds, lips barely touch. Not a deal-breaker. What do you think? It would mean nothing, like it never happened." The boy tugs the tie again and presses his forehead against Kurt's.

"Sebastian. You've been drinking too and no, I don't agree."

"Why not? You don't want to? I want you even when I don't drink."

"You can't to kiss somebody and then say it means nothing. I don't like kissing that means nothing, Sebastian. So no."

"And kissing me… it would mean something?"

"What do you think?"

"I can barely think of anything straight right now."

"This is one more reason why not."

"Last word?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" He sounds disappointed, but then he smirks. "But what if I get you drunk? You won't to remember anything."

"I would remember that. And… do you really wish our first kiss be like this? Drunk and hide behind a corner?" Kurt shakes his head and looks away.

"Well, our first kiss was a month ago at Scandals. Technically."

"Technically, it wasn't a kiss. You attacked my lips with yours and said I was a frog." He presses his palm at Sebastian's chest and makes a bigger distance between their bodies.

"I said you could become a frog."

"Are we seriously going to argument about this?"

"Are you mad?"

"I don't have good experience with drinking. Please, I don't want you near me now."

"I didn't have that much."

"It doesn't matter," he mutters inaudibly and steps away from Sebastian's reach. He wanted Sebastian to make him feel better after Blaine's invading but he received the same reaction from him. Although, he feels more secure around Sebastian, whose intentions are clear.

The boy is looking at him for a while, when he's hugging himself and unsurely staring around the dark parking place, everything's looking wet and cold, he's thinking about going back. Unfortunately, Sebastian is not having the same opinion, because he makes a step closer to him again and pulls his arms from his body.

"Kurt, talk to me, is there something wrong? I need to know if I crossed a line."

"No, it's fine. This is not about you."

"What? What _he_ did?!"

"Nothing, he did nothing. The problem is he is not interested in me without drinking. That's all."

"So, you are upset because he's hitting on you now? After weeks of disinterest? Just this?"

"Hmm," he mumbles, looks on the ground and thoughtlessly digs into a small stone.

"You are cold," Sebastian says after a while and rubs Kurt's hips and lower back but it's meaningless because his hands are cold too.

"Maybe we should go back, I said I was going to call my dad and it's about fifteen minutes now."

"Okay, go first; I'll wait for a while." Sebastian dejectedly takes away his arms and Kurt walks back into the restaurant. He didn't want to reject him so harshly, but he said what he truly meant.

Kurt comes inside mostly unnoticed, feeling better as the hot air in the room hits him even he's shaking a little and sits at a couch opposite to Jeff and Nick. Sebastian walks in a moment later. He hesitates and talks to some Dalton boys before he slowly heads to their table. Hovering above them he says some comment about the wrong choice of music and unsurely observing surroundings. Jeff is first who friendly offers him to sit with them and Bas slides down next to Kurt without a glance and keeps his eyes on Blaine, who is singing with Puck and Santana.

Kurt feels a light pressure on his knee and leans into that. He also puts a hand on the couch and scratches Bas's thigh with his nails. The boy turns his head and looks at the hand oddly before he moves his own to place it next to Kurt's and lifts his wide open eyes at him. They share a meaningful glance before they join their iced fingers, numb with cold. Kurt feels his heart to swell a little for this bizarre reassuring gesture between them, which is much more intense then a kiss could ever be. Warm vibrations rise from his hand up to his whole body and choke him. Each time he takes a breath, whirling goes up and down his belly and he can't suppress a smile on his lips. Sebastian is petting him with him thumb, circling around his knuckles. He senses the vulnerability of Sebastian as he is opening himself with such an intimate gesture. His eyes flicks at Sebastian face, he is not looking at him anymore but he is staring at Blaine. Kurt watches carefully these green pupils partly cover with eyelids; Sebastian keeps them narrowed, as he is irritated.

This is the longest look Kurt has a chance to give him and them he sees it - how beautiful the boy is. Usually all what he can notice are sparkling eyes, perfectly fixed hair and amused smirk on his face. But now he watches more details, his eyebrows, strong jaw and one day old stubble or his thin neck all covered with cute freckles. He always thought that Sebastian is just thin and tall – Dalton's blazer isn't showing much - but when he saw him half-naked two weeks ago, he realized that the boy works out a lot, he's keeping his tanned body in shape.

Strong and emotional untouched he seems. Kurt gets an idea, not sure if it can work. He doesn't take his glance away as he twists his hand and presses a palm against Sebastian's, hooking his fingers between his and tightens their grip. The body next to him turns into a stone, nervously swallows and clenches his fingers around Kurt's without courage to give him a glance. Kurt raises himself and he knows that this it weird. Sebastian's hand is sweating and his lower lips shaking just because Kurt takes him by the hand. Kurt is afraid that it could make lots of trouble later.

Maybe it is caused just by a fear of people discovering there is something between them, Kurt speculates, maybe he is overreacting and making up things in his mind as he did with Blaine… But Blaine never _pleaded_ him for a kiss in the cold evening, together hid behind a corner… Going through his options, Sebastian falling in love with Kurt was the most ridiculous. But Sebastian falling in love with his _sub_, he was longing to find, isn't such an absurd thought. There is no doubt that he loves to be a Dom, but could they find both?

Now, when Blaine is wiped off the table for Kurt, he should consider the pluses and minuses of establishing a relationship with Sebastian. He definitely can't rush things up; gladly it's up to him when they would go further. And little bit of teasing wouldn't kill anybody.

He leans more forward and lightly presses a chin against the boy's shoulder to whisper into his ear.

"Sebastian," he says with lower voice, "do you know you can't kill a man just with a glare?"

"I wish it was that way," is the only answer.

"Why?" he breathes out at Sebastian's ear again and smirks when he notice as it gives the boy goose bumps on the neck.

"What?"

"Bas, why do you wish to kill my boyfriend with your glance?" his upper body is pressed down on the boy, staring now in Bastian's eyes as he finally turned his head.

"Because he is an idiot? And he ignores you whole evening? And weren't you saying we should not be so close to each other?" He partly shifts at his spot more away from Kurt.

"Are you complaining that he is not paying attention at me? Should I go and kiss him? Go home with him, hmm?" He squeezes the boy's fingers more and fixes his eyes on him.

Sebastian gives it up and mutters: "Don't you dare, you little bastard." Sebastian turns himself and pushes Kurt into the couch. Smiling Kurt sits back, moves his legs more apart and leans his head back. He loosened whole body, turns off all defense and with turning head at Sebastian he winks and whispers, "Why? Bas, tell me why I shouldn't."

Sebastian obviously has a problem with breathing; he hungrily runs his eyes over him. Kurt represents an open invitation for his fantasies.

"I don't like it."

"This is not about you, I don't belong to you and I'm still with Blaine."

"I wasn't talking about that. It was your decision. But this," he waves his hand around, "all this boldness and how you are challenging me. I appreciate that I boost your confidence. Look at you, you are ashamed and open, but you- you cannot forget where your place is."

"It's under," Kurt licks his lips smoothly, "you."

Sebastian nods and brazen-faced tugs the tie playfully and smiles, pressing their legs firmly, taking the control again. Kurt watches his mouth moving closer and he really wants to kiss him or better - being kissed. He licks his lower lip and Bas whimpers. Kurt glances up and is hit by desperate Sebastian's face, his eyes are heating, features strained and shaking.

They hear as somebody clears his throat and look at Nick and Jeff eyeing them curiously. He and Sebastian are stunned and pull away from each other, dropping their hands.

"I have to go to the rest room." Sebastian says quickly and runs away leaving him to deal with it. Kurt swallows and scared brings his eyes on them.

"So how is going things with Blaine, Kurt?" Jeff asks.

"Guys… this is… complicated." He looks down.

"I had no idea you were so _close_ friends with Seb." Nick speaks up too.

"He and I… it's like a month we started to talk together. And we have found out that we ehm… understand each other?"

"And Blaine? Does he know anything?" Kurt lifts his head as he had been staring at the table, looks at them after he glances shortly at Blaine and shakes it. "Are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't know. What if I do it and Sebastian would dump me after the first time I would sleep with him?"

"Are you happy with Blaine? Because Kurt, it's better to be alone, than unhappy and suffering with somebody you don't love anymore. Because you two don't look as s loving couple to me. And I could say that Sebastian _looked_ happy a moment ago."

"He did?"

"Did you have closed eyes and ears or what? In one moment he was almost giggling as he played with _his_ tie around _your_ neck."

"Okay, maybe, but can I ask you not to tell anyone, please? I know you are friends with Blaine…"

"We are your friends too and the same with Seb. Don't be worry."

"Thanks, really."

"So Kurt, how _another_ former Warblers leader of us kisses?"

"Hey! Stop this and I didn't kiss him."

"Not at all? How it's possible, he is not somebody who waits. And the hungry stare he gave you…"

"How long have you been watching us?"

"Hmm, let's think… maybe… the whole time? Are you sure you are not together?"

"We are seeing each other, but have some kind of rules; we agreed that we won't go any more far until we kiss. Well, until _I_ kiss him."

"And what are you doing together? Drinking coffee and talking?"

"This not anything you could to know. But he gave me a massage last week. That was pretty great."

"Oh damn it, this is serious. You have unbelievable skill of wrapping people around your delicate fingers, Kurt Hummel."

"Really, Nick, delicate fingers? Who is the gay guy here?" Nick sticks a tongue at him.

"It sounds surreal, you and him being close."

"Yeah, I still didn't get it exactly what are we doing."

"Do you like it or not?"

"Both?" Nick and Jeff change glances and nod.

"We don't want to interrupt-"

"You have already done it."

"Do you want an advice? Think quickly, but don't make hasty decision. There are three hearts in this act."

"Okay guys, I would consider all options. It's pretty late; we should go home soon. Nick, you haven't been drinking, have you?"

"Don't worry, not even a drop. Well, we'll go catch Blaine and you can go to say good night to the boy who is burning a hole with his eyes into your head for the last couple of minutes." Kurt chuckles, he can breathe easily when somebody knows about his relationship with Bas and that they don't judge him as a cheater. He turns his head and smiles at Bas before he stands up and goes to say his good bye to the rest of people of the glee club and the Warblers. He hugs with everybody around - with Bas for a second longer - before Nick, Jeff and Blaine come. They leave the place and after a while they are on the way home, they at first drop Kurt before direct back to Westerville. He and Blaine share a look, before he crawls out from the car, but they don't kiss for good night or anything. When he is in his pajamas, washed and ready to sleep, his phone beeps.

'_Good niggu sexy hon.'_

'_Good night, dranky Bastian.'_

Kurt sends a text back smiling and climbs under the blanket.

* * *

Kurt's driving fast, he spent the whole afternoon at Carol's birthday party, and now he's late. He pulls his car in front the huge house and runs to the main door. Usually he is there before five o'clock and waits at the doorstep until Sebastian lets him in. But today it's closed so Kurt knocks and waits. Sebastian opens the door and Kurt runs inside.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Carol has had the birthday party today and Dad hasn't allowed me to go…aah!" Kurt whimpers as his hair are pulling painfully.

"Shut up! You are late, disrespectful and not on your knees." At that Kurt literally falls down to his knees. _Oh fuck_ is all he can think.

"Bas, uh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"That's better." He pulls the hair again and leads the boy to his room. Kurt's knees are protesting as he is crawling awkwardly across the hard floor and stairs. Why they have to live in such a huge house?

Sebastian releases him in the middle of the bedroom, turns his face to the window and stares out of it.

"Strip down."

Kurt stands up to remove his cloths and lays them over a chair. Sebastian turns slowly around and runs his eyes over him.

"Naked."

Kurt throws a sharp glance at him, but when he faces him, he sees how mad the boy is and swallows his words of protest. He hooks his fingers on his boxers and hesitates.

"Couldn't you at least pull back the curtains?"

Sebastian's eyebrows fly up and he folds his arms over his chest eyeing him angrily. That isn't a good sight, Kurt realizes. The bright light in the room is frightening him; he has never been naked in front of somebody in the day light, except the time he has been a little child.

"Bas, plea-"

"No."

It's hard to believe to the huge change of his behavior. The vulnerable boy from yesterday's evening gently playing with his fingers is definitely gone. They are glaring at each other. _Make me _Kurt's eyes are saying.

"Bend over, head down and touch your tiptoes." Kurt feels relieved he can stay half-clothed and lowers down, stretching the muscles on his legs. A hard smack brings him out of balance and coerces him to fall down on one knee accordingly as he cries out.

"Back to the position, _sub_." Harsh command is accompany with another smack. He twitches from the dark voice and he slowly goes back.

"Do you suppose refusing orders would be helping in this situation? I tell you the secret – it wouldn't. It-," Sebastian brings his hand down again and Kurt jumps on his spot violently, "would always make it worse. From now – for your misbehavior I'll give you five slaps as those five you are going to get now."

Five strong hits smack his bottom before Sebastian tells him to stand up.

"Naked." Second later the piece of cloths is thrown away and Kurt notices as the left corner of Sebastian's mouth goes shortly up.

Sebastian is circling around him like a hungry wolf; "You've been doing mostly well in the last couple of weeks but today," he steps in front of him and grips Kurt's neck, "you showed me that I was too gentle with you. I was crazy to think you remember how it goes. You should be able to recognize where your place is when you come to see me and how to behave. Apparently you don't. What did you think? Arrive late and run inside yelling _hey_ at me?!"

"Bas, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he says with a clenched throat, swallowing with difficulties. He has a tendency to say him to stop this play-acting, this pretending. He couldn't be this angry just because he arrived a little late. _He just couldn't._

"Exactly. That was very poor of you, the lack of discipline. It seems to me like you need to learn more."

"You confused me yesterday." _And now too._

Sebastian gets twitchy, "I- I didn't want to do half of things that happened. It was _you_ who took my hand, so don't try blaming me."

"Wait what? I'm not talking about that." Sebastian doesn't answer to that but waits, so Kurt continues explaining his messed brain.

"You didn't give me any command, for whole evening. Every time you address me we were standing, I didn't know what that means. We don't have any rules for standing and I didn't know if I was doing everything correctly…"

"Standing?"

"We were in the same room and… I missed it. I don't want you bothering about that or something…"

"Do you want to extend our rules?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to explain. …Bas," he adds after a moment. "How could I know what I'm doing wrong if we didn't define our conditions?"

"You wanted to be control deeper?"

He nods again. Sebastian sounds astonished; at least he is not exasperated by his request.

"Few weeks ago you doubted why you should to do something or deny yourself if I'm not around. And now you are asking for it? It would be pleasure to dominate you more. For me, it's hard not to supervise you 24/7, because normally it's common. It's not satisfying me. Are you sure?"

"Sebastian, I'm standing here naked with hands behind letting you to do what you want, how can I express myself more?"

"More rules could cause more punishment for failure."

"I'm aware of that."

"Close your eyes," Sebastian says after a minute he spent with intense staring at him. "Legs shoulder-width apart – standing on both feet, hands back, head up, back straight," Kurt is fulfilling all steps as Bas is quickly saying them, "this is your primary position, for any situation without saying, but you will keep it on your mind under _Kurt_, with open eyes of course. Now let them closed."

"Yes, Bas."

"The next, _honey_, slide your left arm along your hip and hold mine with your right. You would always stand by my left side. When I would call at you _honey_, you came close and take my hand. And we could add the _Hummel's_ rule too; it would give you a freedom but stay near me, everything clear?"

"Yes, it is." Sebastian drops his hand and moves away, Kurt takes his arms behind again and waits for more, he is glad it was quite easy after he was afraid all day to mention that. It's funny now he wasn't sure if Bas would expand their rules. Sebastian clicks his tongue and sighs. _'So not so pleased.'_

"_Kurt_, bend over and touch your toes." _What did he wrong?!_

"Kurt, I don't want to discipline you just before we are going to progress to the main punishment, but you are giving me no other option," he pronounces and addresses him five quick spanks. "Stand up; I would never think that the biggest problem for you would be addressing me." He says with shaking head but slightly chuckles for himself. Kurt doesn't wish to know what flashed through his mind.

"Let's go back to our today's business. Don't think that yesterday changed anything and you could to come here just like that." The hand is back to choke him lightly, until now it was circling around Kurt's face and through his hairs, tugging him. "The tie, where is your tie?" He snaps abruptly and Kurt stiffens with a terrible realization and a fear.

"Bas, I've forgotten that at home, I'm sorry."

"You are sorry?" The grip on his neck is tightening and he has to squeezes his eyes firmly, Sebastian's anger is back. Three times he lifted his arms to break himself free and three times he brought them back behind his back, "It means you haven't dedicated me a single thought today to remember to were your tie. I'm going to make you regret it. Go down on your hands and knees," he shouts and takes his hand away. The constant changing of his behavior these days is so odd and confusing, Kurt is irritated.

But he is also visible shaking, slightly afraid of his punishment, but Sebastian's dominance and control are overwhelming. He certainly _was_ thinking about him – whole night and the day to be clear - but when he came home the night before, he put it from his neck and hid in a wardrobe as it meant something bad. In the rush of leaving home with upset dad behind his back he forgot to bring it.

When he is waiting, beyond the fear and angst, he calms down a little. There is a hand running over his back and Kurt leans to the touch and almost purrs, the unexpected semi-hard erection is hanging between his legs. He lifts his eyes and fixes them with Sebastian's.

"I'm going to punish you. And it's going to be harsh, okay?"

"Yes, Bas." That was definitely a purr.

"You're enjoying it too much. Who would say that Kurt Hummel loves spanking. And they call me a pervert. Let's make it more uncomfortable for you." He moves the wooden coffee table and Kurt climbs on it as he goes for ropes.

"Na-h, on your back." Kurt turns over and lets him to ties his arms tightly above his head. The bonds are more firmly than ever before and Kurt becomes completely hard after a couple of minutes.

"You have no idea how much self-control I need to not jump you right now. A naughty bitch, who loves to be tied and punished. I can't to touch you here," he points to Kurt's groin "so I'll completely ignore this screaming part of your body until you say me otherwise. I give you the right to tell me whenever you can't to hold it anymore and need to cum, but then I'll touch you. If you don't beg for it today, you are banned to orgasm for the next four days. Am I clear?"

"Yes, you are, Bastian." He is breathing faster and flushed red of embarrassment. Sebastian makes him to bend his legs and move them apart, he wraps ropes along his thighs and calves and leads the ends to attaches them above Kurt's head too. The young man is perfectly exposed for his tormentor. There is a paddle in his hand and evil smirk on his face.

"So tell me, my little slut, are you supposed to greet me with _hey_?" He smacks his one cheek a few times. Kurt grimaces. _Slut?! Oh, come on, look at yourself now…_

"No, Bas, I'm not," he says and other smacks land down, now on his other cheek.

"And how it's correctly?"

"Bas… Bastian."

"I'm going to teach you to remember." He walks away and brings back a black sharpie. He kneels between Kurt's legs.

"Now, I'll write _Bas _on your right half and _Bastian_ on your left." Kurt's eyes go wide as he looking surprisingly at the boy.

"So, what do you say if I smack you here?" And he brings down the paddle on the boy's right cheek.

"Bas… Bastian. Bas. Bas. Bastian. Bastian." Kurt is whimpering as he's repeating these names again and again.

"You said me you didn't believe in God, but this is your mantra now and you should remind it yourself. Every. Single. Day."

Kurt is moaning loudly and doesn't care anymore if he is saying those words correctly as his ass is covered with fast stinging swats. There must be at least forty or fifty of them if not more. Sebastian gives him a short break to take a breath.

"Now, you were late for forty-eight minutes." He says and writes the number in large letters across Kurt's right thigh. He presses the knee more down to have a better access.

"Yes, Bas, I'm sorry for being late." And new shower of harsh smacks contacts with the skin. Sebastian is progressing slowly, at first he runs the paddle all over the thigh to make it light pink, then he goes back to the knee and precisely covers chosen spots of Kurt's pale inner thigh with five hits each - the last one is always the most painful. Once Kurt tries to avoid it by lifting and bringing his leg away - Sebastian growls and ruthlessly pushes it down again.

Sebastian keeps going until he reaches the groin again. With amused smirk, he moves away Kurt's erection with the paddle, not wishing to hit him, Kurt thinks, and dedicates more spanks to the most sensitive upper part of the inner thigh. Kurt brings his legs together – at first he didn't even know he can - because it actually hurt but then he opens them again without any order and exposes himself for more. He is sure the boy knows how desperate Kurt is and brings the tool down again and again.

After twenty more minutes his left thigh is in pain too and marked with Bastian's note '_My place is on my knees'._ Whole his body is burning as he is defeated lying on the hard wood table with legs in the air and red ass and legs. His cock is still half-hard and Kurt's fighting for a control.

"Tell me, honey, what are we going to do with your little problem here?"

"I can't," he shakes his head. "Sebastian..." _But I'm desperate for it._

"You have been suffering until now; don't you think you deserve some reward?"

"Bastian, please, don't tease me." _I would lose…_

"I don't see a difference anymore between how you feel now or after. You're still laying spread open on your back and moaning like a dirty slut."

"Oh my God, don't. Come on…Please."

"Please what? Please stop or continue?" He is palming and scratching his burning thighs up to his groin and licking the skin.

"Pleaaase… Bas. I need…aah" Kurt whimpers as the tall boy bites his leg.

"Hmm?" He hums against the skin. "I really need to know what you would like me to do."

"Bas, okay, okay stop biting! I want it… you. Yeah, I want to finish… please."

"That's my boy." He purrs happily and finally starts palming the boy's erection with his hand before he brings his mouth over his leg and breathes a cold air over it after he licks him and Kurt shivers with the sensation. He takes him into a mouth fully. Kurt exhales slowly and bangs his head against the wooden desk. It is his first blow job, Blaine never used anything but his hand and he finally understands why people pay for sex. His brain is melting as the boy takes him deeply, scratches his stinging skin on his butt and runs a finger around his pink hole, snapping it slightly with a nail.

Kurt doesn't need much and as Sebastian sucks him hard. Kurt has to close eyes and cries out with the hit of orgasm.

He doesn't move, still speculating what the hell just happened, until he suddenly feels wet fingers on his lips, when he opens his mouth, two of them are pushed inside. He tastes his own cum and moans sharply.

"There you are. Do you like yourself? I bet you do." Sebastian unbuttons his own pants, and starts to stroke himself, kneeling between his legs.

"Do you know how hot you are now? Sweaty, tied down and fucking moaning like this." His breathe gets faster as he presses himself against him and pumping his cock quickly above Kurt's sticky spoiled stomach. He bites down the skin on Kurt's neck hardly as he comes and licks the spot afterward. For a while they are lying there, until Sebastian clumsy stands up and goes to the bathroom to wash himself. When he's back, Kurt is looking at him expectantly, because he is in a slight ache from the bounds and hard wood under his back as his whole body is in an orgasm afterglow.

"Honey, I think that I'll leave you here for a while to think about your lesson today." And after that he leaves the room. He probably deserves being uncomfortable, Kurt thinks, as a part of his punishment, so he lies calmly. After at least fifteen minutes he is swirling and feels desperate, this is much worse he ever thought it could be. Finally after another five minutes, Sebastian is back.

"Bas, please, it's really hurting, please."

"Okay, honey, I think you suffered enough. I'll free you for today now, go take a shower there and then get dress and come down to the kitchen."

"Yes, Bastian." He stands up on his shaking feet and stretches his sore muscles. Sebastian in meantime cleans the table, places it back next to the wall and puts ropes and the paddle into the cupboard under the window. Kurt chuckles silently.

"What so funny, honey?"

"Just something in the deal crossed my mind. _Get rid of evidence_. Sounds like we've committed a crime."

"You're silly. Bathroom. Now."

"As you command, Sebie." He says playfully and closes the door behind himself and hears the Sebastian's growl of disapprove, but it's not angry at all. In chest he feels warm and it makes him really happy.

When he comes to the kitchen, Sebastian just gives him a quick glance and says to him to sit down.

"Here's your plate. Eat."

"Thanks." They don't talk and eat in calm silent until they hear a noise from the garage.

"It's so late? That's my parents."

"Should I hide?"

"God, sit down, you're like a child."

"Sebastian, sweetie, how have you been? And who is this? Your boyfriend? Steve, come here to meet Bastian's boyfriend! Oh hi to you, honey, you are cute, I'm so glad that…"

"Mum! Stop it. He is not my boyfriend." Sebastian's father appears at the door with a curious expression on his face and a tall boy behind his back.

"Ou, that's a shame." His mother says more quietly, but she is lightly smirking as she is observing Kurt's neck.

"Look at you, Kurt Hummel… I've heard so much about you," an older boy sneers when he comes in.

"Eh, do we know each other?"

"I'm friend of Coop's and when I was there, like three months ago, I've met little Blainie, who can't stop talking about you. You were sweet as Prom Queen last year."

"Kurt, that's my brother Swain."

"Have everybody Smythe's men initials S.S.?"

"Yeah… family joke."

"My name is Heather;" his mum speaks "they wanted to re-name me too. Come on, we're going to change before cooking a dinner. Kurt, would you like to stay? It'll be done in an hour," she makes a quick offer.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Smythe. I should probably go."

"That's okay, sweetie. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. and Mr. Smythe." They leave the kitchen.

When the adults are gone, Sebastian's brother fixed his eyes at him.

"From the Coop's talking, you've seem to be so innocent. And now I've founded out that you're fucking my little brother, interesting." He tilts his head.

"I'm not…"

"Swain, shut up." Sebastian hostile turns him down. "That's nothing like that."

"Oh, really? And what have you two been doing that Kurt was so sweaty to have a shower? I totally can smell your shower gel. Citruses, right?"

"Tennis, we've been playing tennis."

"I see. And this is a sport's injury?" He runs his hand across Kurt's neck. "Have you been bite by a tennis ball, Kurtie?" The boy just stares at him. "Maybe I'll join the next time. I like to play." He grins predatory at him and them leaves the room.

"Is he gay?"

"I saw him only with girls…"

"Is there an option he would blackmail us?"

"I don't think so. I've enough materials to blackmail him too. He has no evidence and I don't expect he is planning to take a picture of your lovely _tennis ball bite_."

"That's your fault."

"You've let me."

"I've been tied."

"You've let me to touch you; you're the deal-broker."

"You mean that we've broken the deal? It's over?"

"Nooo, 's not that. And do you remember? If we both agree, nothing is wrong. Come back upstairs, I don't want to talk with him again."

When they are back in his bedroom, Kurt asks: "What is his problem anyway?"

"Paris."

"Hmm?"

"It was a summer before I was going to attend Dalton when my mum said that she got a temporally job in Paris. Dad couldn't leave his work so she decided to go there alone because it was an incredible offer. But they finally agreed that I could to go with her and Swain was pissed off because he wanted to go instead of me, but he was starting his last year at Dalton so they forbid that."

"Well, it's not so bad, it was reasonable that she picked you."

"You know how I can be annoying sometime?"

"Yes? Very much."

"I can say I have been pissing him off every day about that before I've left. He's even slapped me once."

"You jerk!"

"Hey, I was fifteen! But now, we don't have much in common. And he still feels betrayed. He doesn't talk with me."

"Maybe you will find a way."

"Kurt, it's almost a year I've come back. And he was most of the time away; he lives and works in DC. He is there for a visit and last few weeks he spent most of the time with parents before he leaves again. That's why I wanted to meet on Saturdays. Mum and dad go to visit one of them friends and take him with them. I have been suffering these tea parties until he has arrived."

"Tea parties?"

"Yeah, people from clubs – ladies club, cars club, golf club and other rich-people-from-the-lame-Ohio-state's clubs. Your dad probably visits them too, as a politician. Voters love it."

"I'm sure he attends them in D.C., but in here he doesn't go anywhere. He usually buried himself into some car at the workshop."

"Oh yeah, he repairs cars."

"Yes, me too," Kurt adds little bit offended. "Probably I would work during the summer, to earn some money for NY."

"You? And cars?"

"Yes, I'm pretty good. Even I have to wear those huge overalls."

"You must look hot."

Kurt brings his right eyebrow up and opens his mouth, tongue runs over his teeth amused, Sebastian is blushed of his uncontrolled exclamation, "Ehm…"

Kurt snickers but changes the subject: "Huh, I've just realized, what could happen if you didn't cleaned the room and he or you parents walked along. _Get rid of evidence_."

"You see, I'm just so awesome. You should ardently admire and love me."

"At first, I should not to do any of that and for the second, how the hell do you know _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"It's great written and I fucking do admire and love Colin Firth."

"Oh my God. I feel bad, my head is dizzy. I think I'm going to lose consciousness." He leans hard against the bed.

"What? Are you sick?"

"I'm going to faint because you've just admit, that you have feelings for somebody! You can feel emotions!"

"You are incredibly crazy, do you know? I have been really thinking that you were sick."

"My heart stopped beating for a minute. You know, I intend to become a huge Broadway star, I need to practice my acting skills."

"Broadway star, yeah? I totally see like you're signing photographs of you for hundreds of fans with your nose in the air, but every day after you'll come home from work, I'll bend your over my knees and show you who is the boss." It's obvious that Sebastian regrets his words in the second he says them. They are staring at each other in silent for a long time until Sebastian finds his voice again.

"I haven't meant it like it sounded… we won't be together, this is just for now and partly in New York, you know, it's nothing more. We'll stop it soon and you won't be in this situation anymore, it's just a fun for these days."

"Stop mumbling, sure, why would we ever want to continue, right?"

Sebastian nods frantically. "So… do you want to stand for a dinner? We could watch a movie, maybe next episode of _Suits_, in meantime… or something different."

"I think I'll go home. My dad is expecting me, I've promised to come home soon."

"Yes, of course. I'll walk you to the door. Don't wish you to meet Swain alone."

They don't talk anymore until they reach the door and Kurt leaves lost in thought. How could everything be so mixed-up in a month?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:  
**

**Hi, my lovely friends. I'm back. Thank you all who waited patiently for this story to continue. If anyone was wondering it is not banned and it is not going to:)  
**

**First, the most important note: ****From now to eternity **- I have a beta-reader! _Annytara_ is a name of her and I want to thank you her again for her amazing job:)) I think the change is noticeable and step-by-step previous chapters will be edited.  


**And for the second, I love you guys for the support after the last chapter, I received an amount of great reviews, new favs and alerts. You are so great!  
**

**I'm delighted you like it and I hope you will enjoy the new chapter:)  
**

**Thanks for your time and please Read&Review. I love to see your opinions.**_**  
**_

**ˇˇˇˇˇ**

_**I do not appreciate doesn't allow to respond in public for your review and I wish to thank you individually:  
**_

**Fadingawayinadream**

**Blondeinfusion31**

**Plenta **

**Maryaminx **

**Ireland22**

**krtlvr **

**sadiejane35 **

**yaoi gravi girl (You got me:D)**

**Annytara (You knooow)**

**ana **

**Akemi-Malfoy**

**ˇˇˇˇˇ**

_alaqella tumbrl com_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

During the drive home, Kurt sobers. Under the pattern of his pants he could feel black marks which were still visible even though he tried to scrub them off as he took a shower. Indisputable evidence of a _crime they committed_. Originally he said it as a joke, in truth – it has happened.

Reassurance and confidence of the fact he is not overcrossing his own conviction about being the innocent one in this case are slowly leaving. Instead stabbings of guilt and regrets are taking place. It has been _easier_ to persuade himself that all of that is Sebastian's fault, because he has convinced him to do it. He has been the one who tied him, brought to the edge and teased about getting an _award_. Kurt sighs heavily – that isn't the best argument since he gave him permission… It was the second time he offered to him, the first time it was easier to deny.

The main argument he can find for his earlier irresponsible behavior is his hurt trust after the events on Friday night and Blaine's overacting and being pissed off, as he asked him not to touch him drunk. He believed after the Scandal's fiasco Blaine would understand his self-restraint. Probably not, because that time after _attacking_ him, it was Kurt who had to come to Blaine. When he woke up, the morning after, he had expected his phone filled with apologizing texts, or Blaine picking him up for the show with pleading eyes and flowers in his hand. But - nothing. They moved over with Blaine's _'I was drunk and I'm sorry'_ and a kiss. As usual. One kiss could mean nothing, but it could also mean the biggest twist.

Why is he able to trust Bas, the boy who made him suffer? Is he better in dealing with physical pain than with emotions?

_Alright, Bastian. _Pros and cons – a popular method to organize our thoughts.

Sebastian is hot, Blaine is cute.

Blaine is staying; Sebastian is going to New York.

Blaine likes attention, Bastian loves sex.

Sebastian dominates him, Blaine is an unsure switcher.

Blaine loves _Last Friday Night_, whereas Sebastian's ringtone is _Feeling Good._

Drunk Blaine is longing and irritated, drunk Bastian is flustered and pleading.

Kurt is falling _out_ of love with Blaine and in all probability falling _in_ love with Sebastian.

That would apparently belong on top of his list.

* * *

Kurt meets at The Lima Bean with Mercedes on Monday.

With Brittany and Santana, who are still happily cute and in love, he spends there about two hours on Tuesday.

The other day Rachel asked him to go for a cup of coffee with her and he agreed happily. His smile was overly enthusiastic; he blamed himself and reminded to keep his emotions under control.

ˇˇˇˇˇ

They are sitting and chatting there for about half an hour when Rachel wrinkles her nose with annoyance as she looks at the door.

"Oh my God, don't turn around; it's the annoying jerk who tried to steal your Blaine." Kurt's heart jumps when he realizes who she indicates. _Finally_, he thinks and his throat clenches with guilt.

"We kind of became friends. He is not as bad as he was," Kurt says cagily and peeks an eye on the tall boy who appears next to his chair.

"Hello princess …and the female friend of princess," says Sebastian dressed in a _suit_.

"Kurt! You just said you've became friends! And now he is humiliating you again."

"Calling him princess is not humiliating him; it's a compliment, right honey? I'm going to get a coffee, do you want some too?" he asks with a strange unfeigned smile - and he is dressed in a _suit_. Bas in a suit is stunning - wrapped in a smooth cloth which shifts like silk with his every move. Kurt takes his time to run his eyes over those stiff shoulders as the young man stands with straight back and chin in the air, the tight shirt and nicely fit pants, down to his polished shoes and back up. Sebastian is smiling widely evidently amused by Kurt's obvious joy of seeing him well-dressed.

"Yes, it's nice of you, Bastian. Thank you," he replies eventually and nods acceptably with slightly open mouth and smiles entertained as the boy winks at him before he turns on his spot and walks away.

He turns back at the girl who is gaping at the leaving boy and leans his chin on his clapped hands with resignation as he speaks up.

"Rachel, close your mouth immediately or I'll do it."

"Is this for real? No crappy comments? No threats? Did you save his life or something? I don't understand."

"We've just met for couple of times and found some connections between us."

"But that creepy smile and you looked at him like... Kurt Hummel," she barks out and opens her eyes widely with acknowledgment, "have you slept with that boy?!" She points her finger at Kurt.

"No!" he catches her hand and puts it back at the table. "And stop yelling," he whispers hastily.

"So what is the magic _connection_?"

"It's… It's a secret. I can't talk about it. But I haven't slept with him."

"So you didn't kiss him or something…" They disconnect their fingers again but continue to stare at each other.

"No, I didn't kiss him." _Don't go further, please don't. Rachel, don't do it._

"Ok, that's all right then," Rachel smiles _gladly _and_ satisfied_, but Kurt whimpers unwittingly at her reaction.

"Maybe it's all right, but it's a shame. Princess, you can't resist me forever. My lips are so kissable," Sebastian pronounces in a smooth voice before he sits down next to Kurt.

"Smythe! I said it before and I'll say it again, I'll never do such a thing," _liar, _he accuses himself, "and why are you back so soon? There is quite a line."

"Did you miss me? You forget with whom you're talking. I have connections."

"Even at a coffee shop?"

"U-huh," he grins behind his cup and they stare at each other for a second before Kurt blinks and turns his head. "Coffee is important for my life. I've seen you from my car and texted the barista before I got inside, went to greet you two, giving him some time, and then just picked it up. This one is for you if you haven't noticed, Kurt."

"But you asked me if I wanted some."

"Formalities," he replays simply, "I knew you wouldn't deny a cup of coffee."

"But-"

"You're welcome, _Kurt_. Nice scarf by the way… But isn't it too warm in here for that?" He touches his neck where his, now almost invisible, _tennis ball bite _is placed and flushes. He catches Sebastian's hard look and immediately replaces his legs and hands but he moves his chair more underneath the table, so Rachel couldn't see anything more than above his waist.

"That's right, I've noticed you're wearing it for whole week and even at home, are you sick? You're blushing more too," she points out.

"Just a little bit, I've been out and it was raining," Kurt replies with a flustered smile. He can almost feel Sebastian's cold fingers around his waist again, bringing him closer… Kurt grips the chair he is sitting on and brings his weight on his arms accordingly as he replaces his legs and with shivering he brings his knee near to Sebastian's. He waits but the boy doesn't move, not even an inch, leaving that entire job on Kurt. The air gets thicker straightaway with the extension of their closeness. After he takes in a calming breath he manages to put his leg in a motion, the experimental touch gives him a strong impulse of heat making his cheeks burn and brings a buzzing sound into his ears and he jerks his leg back. Those newly born feelings vibrate in his chest and his heart craves for more. After a long over-a-year term Kurt is back into the process of falling in love. This realization crushes down on him and a new determination pops in his mind. This time he is going to be the one who controls the situation and isn't just nervously expecting the other person's response. As with Blaine. And Finn. He can use his bottomless and submissiveness against Bas for gaining that needed power.

"Bas," he says and after he gets the required attention, he breaks the distance and gently but firmly pokes into Sebastian's knee, "you are wearing a suit."

"Yes, I was at work," the boy answers and shrinks in his seat.

"Hmm?"

"I was working today, I've told you before," Sebastian responds pointedly.

"I didn't know you meant _actual _work. What do you do?"

"Well, I'm sitting in a room full of papers and spending time reading them," is his laconic answer. Kurt looks at him irritated with twisted lips and Sebastian continues with a smirk on his face. "It's under dad's supervision. He is working on a case with his team and I'm sitting there, reading and listening to what they are doing. Boring and fascinating at the same time. His intention is to get my ass from the pool's cot and do something useful – his words."

"But you are not doing anything."

"Nope, just '_learning',_" he demonstrates quotation marks in the air, "but he makes me to wear a suit all the time. It's hot in it."

"You should get used to it."

"You can shake hands with him."

Sebastian pulls out a note block from his bag and starts to write something. Kurt peeps at it and sees in huge letters _wide__ open, Kurt_. His heart stops for a few seconds and gets going beating faster as he moves his legs and leans firmly into the other boy's knee. _Left hand across your groin_ the next massage ordains and Kurt breathes out a groan. It is really distracting when he looks at Rachel who is observing them with lifted eyebrows as he puts his hand on his hardening erection. A secret? Her eyes are narrowed. Kurt wonders if she is planning to look under the table. She doesn't do that.

"Smythe," she focuses her attention on the other boy, "tell me something about you."

"There is nothing that you should know, Ms. Berry," he responses bitterly.

"You and Kurt seem to be friendly now;" she returns and shortly glances at Kurt, "I want to know more about you," Rachel continues with sharp voice and points into his chest, "because I don't understand why."

"You don't need to know me," he contradicts accordingly as he brings himself forward and leans on his elbows with an amused smile locking his eyes with her.

"Oh, sure I do. Maybe I should ask Blaine, does he even know about your suddenly great connection?" She asked sharply. Kurt unbelievingly glances from one to another, not sure how the fight even started.

"Listen to me, Rachel; keep your big nose far away from my business," Sebastian continues with an angry voice. When Kurt puts his hand on his shoulder, he looks over on it and then at him. "Bas? We are friends now. There is no need to be ugly."

"I'm not a friend of her."

"But I am."

"Don't try to blackmail me. You don't have the right."

"I don't, huh?" They are staring at each other with hard eyes. "Well, if you're seeing it this way, we should probably go. Come on Rachel, we can to go to my place."

"Sit down, Hummel, immediately. You are not going anywhere."

"Oh, really? Why should I listen to you?" Kurt folds his arms across his chest and looks at him warily.

"I'm sorry. I won't be mean to her, I promise," he tries to apologize. "Stay."

Those pleading eyes bring Kurt back to the time after Dave's suicide attempt, when they still were enemies until they declared a truce. That time he didn't think would let get himself involved in such a messy relationship. He takes his seat again, but crosses his legs and moves them away from Sebastian as he keeps his arms folded.

ˇˇˇˇˇ

"Kurt?"

"Rachel?"

"I don't know what's happening between you two, but I don't like it."

"Rachel," he laughs, "that's nothing. We just… argue."

"If you're going to hurt Blaine…"

"Says the girl who was making out with him in front of my eyes."

"You weren't dating!"

"But you had totally known that I wanted to be with him because I was in love with him!"

"And now you're not?"

"I-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sebastian interrupts them, "they two were kissing?" He throws his head in the Rachel's direction.

"Yes, it was during a game of 'spin the bottle' and they were wasted."

"Kurt, it meant nothing," Rachel tries again.

"You wanted to date him."

"But it didn't happen and he realized he is definitely gay and in love with you, so it was helping eventually."

"I didn't ask for help," he knows he shouldn't be so mean, but at that time it was a betrayal for him.

"Hey, look Blaine! What a coincidence." Rachel shouts. Kurt dedicates her one irritated glance, he doesn't like when she yells in a public place.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt asks him.

"Well, I've heard your phone conversation in the morning when I was at Rachel's, I was thinking to surprise you and I see that Sebastian was here before me. I've asked him if he wants to come over too."

"You asked him to-," he throws a glance at Sebastian who stares at his nails, "Well, he came about twenty minutes ago. From _work_."

"Yeah, I know. Aren't you happy to see me, Kurt?"

"Why would you think that, Blaine?"

"…nothing, just nothing. Can I sit next to you?"

"You don't have to ask." Kurt embarrassed removes his hand from his groin and instead takes Blaine's hand. He feels a press on his knee and glances quickly at the boy on his right side.

"Bastian… could you please move a little, to make some place for Blaine?"

"Sure thing, honey." He moves his chair and now they are sitting closer and they slide their legs along each other. Kurt isn't proud at himself for doing it when Blaine is here. He needs to find a way to work things out.

"Do you enjoy your coffee, Kurtie?"

"It's just perfect, Sebie." Sebastian smirks and sips from his cup. Kurt moves his right leg slowly up and down in the same moment as he looks into his burning eyes. It is dangerous, wrong and against his nature, but he truly loves it. _You little bitch_ Sebastian writes in his notebook. _Put a hand on Blaine's leg._ Kurt wants to fight him but when the boy presses against his leg, he feels defeated. _It's your punishment_. And for what? Does Sebastian wish to play with messy feelings?

So he places his palm on Blaine knee and the boy looks at him curiously. Kurt just smiles and there is another press against his right leg so he starts moving his hand up to Blaine's groin. The boy's face is priceless as he stops breathing.

"Kurt…?" he releases the air.

"Blaine, I want to ask," he palms up and down slowly the boy's thigh, "do you have a need to stay alone tonight? We can watch a movie together…" Sebastian pumps into his knee. He peeks over. _Don't do that_ the note says. He notices as Blaine starts bending over to see it so he leans forward and shields the text. Kurt takes a light grip on Blaine's leg and catches his eyes.

"Kurt… I'm not following what's going on. What is he writing?"

"Nothing, we should spend this evening together."

* * *

Kurt is glaring at his ringing phone. A picture of Rachel's smiling face is staring at him during her voice sings Defying Gavity together with Kurt's in unison. He loves that record; he has it as a ringtone for long time, but this morning it's disturbing.

Yesterday afternoon he and Blaine left quite early, leaving Rachel with Sebastian alone and went to Blaine's house. It wasn't good. It was terrible and wrong. They watched a movie; he cannot remember what it was. Blaine's arm around his waist felt like a weight, pulling him down. His kiss felt cold and wet, unpleasant. The helpless tied his tongue, he just sat on the bed and hoped it would end soon and he could go home, go away. Anywhere. He didn't find any moment to open his mouth and say something. He couldn't end it in that moment. It may be a mistake. His mind tells him every time when he is with Sebastian that he is cheating on Blaine. But why does his heart cry that it is the other way around?

Persistent ringing brings him back to this sad morning, when Rachel is demanding his attention. He takes the phone and answers the call.

"Rach-," he starts.

"What the hell did you think you were doing yesterday? Are you crazy?"

"I'm really not in the mood for talking about it," he sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Well, but I am. You left us there; at least he disappeared right after you drove off. He is such an irritating person."

"He is not so bad. Just sad and lonely."

"He deserves that. After what he did."

"Nobody deserves that. And I'm not leaving him now."

"He hurt Blaine's eye!" Kurt doesn't answer; there is no excuse for that. "Do you think your dad will be happy you are seeing a guy like this?"

"Don't bring my dad into it. It's my life."

"You will ruin your life if you spend more time with him."

"Or I can fix _his_ life."

Kurt can practically hear her frown. "You can't cheat on Blaine. That's not you."

"I know. But when you don't have a boyfriend, there is nobody you can cheat on."

"Wha-," she cries out, but he cancels the phone call and turns the sound off. After putting the phone on his bedside table he leaves his room and frustrated goes into the kitchen for a piece of cake.

* * *

Kurt kneels down next to Sebastian's bed. He is back in this room, his little escape from reality. The last days his mind was fully occupied of unsettling thoughts and he couldn't sleep at all. He is nervous again, but today it's not a fear of the unknown, It's from expectation and messy feelings. He wants to lie down and throw a blanket over his head.

"Did you sleep with Blaine?" Bas barks without even saying hello.

"I apply Article number nine." He expected that question; even if he hoped it would stay unsaid.

"What?"

"You have no right to ask about Blaine, Bas."

"You think you are a smartass, hmm? Did you have sex in the past week?"

"I… No, I didn't, Bastian."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Bas, it didn't work," he knows how tired he must sound.

"Why do you prolong your suffering, are you punishing yourself for hurting that hobbit?"

"I just… I have been thinking about ending it, all the time. He touched me and I pulled away, I don't like his touching anymore. What the hell did you do to me! I had to convince myself not to push him off me," he answers harshly with eyes watering with tears, nothing new in the last couple of days.

"Oh my God, you have been with him against your will? Are you crazy? And this is the loving relationship you want to keep forever?"

"But he said it was ok…and I…we didn't finished anything. We both knew it was bad and I went home after that." He begins to sob. "But I felt so filthy. Why do I feel like that? It's because of you, you did it."

"I did not do a thing, I just opened your eyes. Kurt, look at me. You weren't exactly happy when I showed up. You were unsure about his love long before."

"I know our relationship isn't the best one…" He is crying more now. Sebastian grips his hands and pulls him on the bed. Kurt curls up and buries his head in his lap.

"He didn't even want to be with me."

"What do you mean?"

He wipes his eyes with his wrist and spills out with unsteady voice: "Last year when I thought he was going to ask me out for Valentine's Day, he sang a song to some other boy and when I told him what I felt, he said he hadn't thought about me like that, then he made out with Rachel, told me I wasn't sexy and like two weeks later he said I'd moved him with a song about my dead bird and kissed me."

"He kissed you after you sang about a dead bird? Why did you start dating him after all?"

"I was in love with him and it sounds worse than it is," he simply replies.

"Damn, this is more twisted than I ever thought."

"Yes, it's much better to make a deal with a _not fall in love_ rule in it, we can avoid any mixed feelings because it's forbidden, much easier. Why don't the rest of people in the world do it?"

"I'm just that smart."

"Freaking genius," he sighs, "it's a relief now."

"What? That you can't to fall in love with me?" Kurt gives him a look.

"It won't ever happen even without the deal."

"Yeah, of course," Sebastian smirks at him.

"Of course," he smirks back and closes his eyes.

"It's relief to say aloud what happened with Blaine. When we started dating I was so happy he wanted me, I never doubted anything. And when the first complication appeared… I couldn't tell anybody, Rachel and Mercedes had their issues and they believe that Blaine is the best thing that happened to me… dad had Carol and his election…"

"You talk with your dad about boys?"

"Yeah, sure…? I talk with him about everything _or_ I used to. The last half a year was different. He is still overprotecting about me but I'm older now… going to New York…"

"Hmm…"

"Oh, Bas… I'm so sorry I forgot."

"What?"

"To call you Bas… after every question… I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise. Just now…"

"It's cool, lie down again. It's good. We're good."

ˇˇˇˇˇ

Kurt wakes up in the dark room. His nose is bumped into someone's chest. And it doesn't smell like Blaine's. There is an arm around his waist in a tight grip. He lifts his head and tries to adapt his eyes to the gloom surroundings. The body moves and he meets Sebastian's wide open eyes glowing in the darkness. He brings up his upper body on his right elbow.

"What time is it?" He whispers. Sebastian loosens his grip and takes his phone from the bedside table.

"It's after two in the morning."

"What?! No! My dad is going to kill me!"

"Shh, I've called him earlier."

"You've called him?"

"Yeah, around eight o'clock. You were sleeping so deeply…"

"What did you say to him?"

"That I'm your friend; you're sleeping and you have had a bad time with Blaine. He said it's ok, but you have to call him in the morning."

"All right, what about your parents? Aren't they mad?"

"Mad? No, they saw your car, so asked about you but they don't care too much."

"Do you have lots of sleepovers?"

"Well, I usually throw them out before the sun comes out."

"You jerk."

Sebastian just grins and shakes his head. "Kurt, I have never brought somebody home."

"Hmm?"

"I don't count friends, like guys from school, but I have never had somebody in here for sex."

"Uh, that's nice."

"I'm glad. Are you hungry, thirsty or something?"

"Maybe little bit thirsty and I would love to brush my teeth."

"That's a very good idea." Sebastian says and rolls off the bed to stand up in front of his wardrobe.

"You can use it as pajamas. It's clean." He hands him soft sweatpants and plain white T-shirt. "Some new toothbrushes are in the closet under a sink, so suit yourself."

"You aren't going to clean too? Your breath isn't great as well."

"Thank you for your kind notice. I was thinking about changing my cloths in here, but if you insist…" He smirks and moves closer.

"No! I didn't mean… just stay here and I'll go." He practically runs to the bathroom and shuts the door. After a minute or two there is a silent knock on the bathroom door.

"Your Highness, may I come in?"

Kurt opens the door with narrowed eyes. "If it pleases His Majesty." Sebastian playfully smacks his ass as he moves to the sink. They are brushing their teeth silently and glaring at each other in the mirror. Kurt loses it first when he bursts in laughter with a full mouth of toothpaste and bounces the other boy with his hip to make him take two steps before he catches his balance. Sebastian quickly washes his mouth and he stands behind Kurt with an evil smirk, pushes him against the sink and puts his hand on his belly. Kurt washes his mouth out too as the boy begins smoothly moving around his belly button and Kurt writhes a little.

"It tickles… stop it!" Kurt tries to escape but Sebastian presses against him even more.

"I know, sweetie." He moves his hand faster and smiles as the boy attempts to tear up. He is swirling around violently and begging him to stop. He finally lets him go and Kurt sits down on the floor and takes a few deep breaths.

"You are such a terrible person, Sebastian Smythe. I can't breathe."

"Don't be such a girl, Kurt." He offers him a hand and pulls him up after Kurt accepts it, glaring at it insulted but doesn't look at him. The tall boy doesn't let him go until they are back in the bed even when he tries to tear away. Kurt buries himself under the blanket turns his back on him and pouts his lips. He doesn't care if it is childish.

Sebastian lies down too, climbs over to the other side of the bed and steadies himself on his back. After couple of minutes Kurt feels a very short touch on his neck which makes him shiver. He hears a body coming closer and a sound of a moving blanket. A hot breath smoothes along his ear and he feels a gentle contact of hand-knuckles running from his cheek to his chin. When those shaking fingers fly across his lips, he opens his mouth and bites them. The boy behind him chuckles and hides his face in his hair before he moves closer as he wraps his strong arm around Kurt's chest and kisses the pale neck. For a moment Kurt still has a feeling of jerking away but he gives up eventually and moves his hand running over that arm and joins fingers with his. Sebastian increases his grip for a while and contentedly falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Kurt wakes up first. Sebastian's warm body is pressed against him and the boy is breathing at his neck. It can sound absurd – finding a safe place in the arms of a boy who acts entirely different than he speaks. The deal may have made their relationship easier - at the beginning it may have presented their conditions, thoughts, desires - but life doesn't progress according to a piece of paper…

The breathing doesn't change as Kurt slowly unravels himself from the tight embrace and silently paces on his tiptoes to the bathroom. The boy on the bed shifts but continues to sleep. Kurt needs to use the toilet but doesn't want to wake Sebastian with flushing it, so he just washes his face with warm water, growls about the way his hair is sticking around widely and brushes his teeth once more.

It is after eight, so he takes his phone from the coffee table, even though he doesn't remember he placed it there, and walks out on a balcony to call his dad. He apologizes to him, promises to come soon and Burt's voice is calm, but Kurt presumes he will be upset when Kurt gets home.

The young boy sits there for a while, examining the neighborhood (Sebastian's room is directed at their front garden and household of four or five huge houses with spacious gardens around), but even though it's the end of May, the morning is freezing and it's drizzling lightly, Kurt is shivering a little and brings his knees to his chest. Looking at his phone he gets an idea he has been avoiding for days. Finally he finds courage to choose Blaine's number and to press the call button. When the familiar sleepy and voice mutters _Kurt?,_ tears show in his eyes.

"Blaine…," he whispers and digs fingers in the flesh on his thigh.

"Kurt? Did something happen, why are you calling?"

"Yes… something happened."

"What's wrong? Do you want me to come over?"

"Blaine…"

"Did you have a nightmare, a bad dream?"

"No, we should talk."

"Are you sure?"

"God, you know what I mean. We are wrong. We need to talk, but not over phone."

"You want to talk about _us_? I'm coming over at three, but we could-"

"No, wait. Let's go meet at The Lima Bean, after lunch."

"Ok, meet me there at one o'clock, ok?"

"Yes, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

With that he hangs up the phone, drops it on his stomach and presses his knees to his chest again, head leaning down, he hugs himself tightly. The cold breeze stabs into his bones quickly; that's why he stands up and finally goes directly to the bathroom. He notices Sebastian's breathing is louder, a clear sign that he is not sleeping anymore.

He leaves the bathroom and approaches the bed. Sebastian lies on his back, one arm stuck beneath his head, but eyes fixed on Kurt as the boy puts his phone on the bedside table.

"Did you call your dad?"

"Yes, I should go home. He will be angry."

"Ok, come here for a minute, then we'll go to have breakfast and you may go home then." He stretches his arm to catch his hand.

"God, you're freezing." He growls as he draws him down, chest to chest, and puts a blanket over them. Kurt protests a little but lets him hold him once again and enjoys the incredible warm body next to him, shoves his icy feet between Sebastian's and makes the other boy hiss in surprise.

"I called Blaine too…," he remarks with nose stuck into his chest.

"And?"

"And told him I want to meet at the Lime Bean after lunch, to speak with him."

"About?"

"Sebastian," he responds irritated at his lack of communication skills.

"Well, I hope you will make the right decision."

"Which is?"

"That is something you should know yourself," Bastian mutters and rolls on his back. Kurt puts a hand on his chest and props on one elbow lying on his right side.

"Maybe I will make a list of pros and cons."

"I would say: _do it_, but from your voice I sense nothing but pure sarcasm."

"You love my sarcasm," he draws circles around the muscle chest.

"Do I?"

"Yep."

"Ok," Bas smiles.

"Today is going to be such a weird and long day," Kurt sighs.

"You'll get over it, don't worry," he gives him a sidelong smile and keeps his eyes on the ceiling.

"It's not about the meeting; there is something you don't know. It's the 27th of May. Today's my birthday."

"What a terrible gift for you, to wake up in my bed," he replies and gives him a glance.

"Absolutely dreadful."

Sebastian reaches for his hand and moves it to his lips, "Happy birthday," he says softly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers back and leisurely hooks their fingers together. Green eyes are piercing him and stabbing right into his mind. Should he? Should he close the distance and kiss him?

Sebastian leans closer to him with an illegible smile, "I'm sorry I don't have any birthday present for you," he breaks the silence, "I got just one idea…," he is just few inches from Kurt's face and his hot breath waves over him and sends a shiver over his spine, "to offer you a blowjob." Kurt needs a second until his brain receives the message and he bursts out laughing and bounces into Sebastian's chest with their hands and the boy joins him. _Idiot._ However, he is glad Bas solved this dilemma for him. The atmosphere is less tense and Sebastian moves and looks at his phone.

"It's still quite early. What do you want to do on your birthday's morning?" He moves his eyebrows playfully up and down a few times.

Kurt gives him a toothy grin. "I want you to take your shirt off, go to play some music, then go back and lie on your stomach."

"What?" he scoffs.

Kurt keeps his smile on, "Would you be so kind and do it, please?"

With a sidelong glance Bas sits up, reaches his hand over his shoulder, takes the shirt off over his head and theatrically lands it at the bottom of the bed. Then he climbs up and crosses the room to turn his laptop on. As the first notes fill the air he bustles back and settles down, but props himself on his elbows. Kurt chuckles when Sebastian looks at him with narrowed eyes again.

"Happy?"

He nods and with a tickled smile rests his head on the palm of his right hand and situates the other on Sebastian's neck. Then he very, very slowly runs a finger over his spine and stops on the waistband of his sweatpants. He moves the hand back to repeat it again and this time he uses his nails. He caresses the skin along Sebastian's side, progresses up at his shoulders and neck, trying to give him the feeling of being cared about. Sebastian, as he inferred Kurt's intention, slowly stretches his arms in front of him and spreads himself flat on the bed. He shuts his eyes and relaxes his muscles after he takes a huge breath in and slowly blows it out.

Kurt feels like he has tamed a wild animal. A lonely wolf who was avoiding letting anybody step into his shielded space is now lying with closed eyes and purring with a pleasure from his touches.

"Sebastian," he begins carefully, "If I do it… if I break up with him today, what will happen next?"

"What should happen?" Bastian mutters almost inaudible with his face buried into a pillow.

"With ehm… us?"

"We can continue what we are doing, can't we?" He looks up at Kurt. "That was the plan from the beginning."

"So we would meet on Saturdays, for few hours and nothing more?"

"Well, you can always come over during the week; I finish at work around three or four o' clock."

"Ok, that could work," he says with a forced smile and continues scratching Sebastian's back. He was foolish to think it would end up differently.

"Shouldn't it be me who gives you this? I'm not complaining," Sebastian mutters against the pillow, "but…It's _your_ birthday."

"You've already done it."

"I've already spanked your ass bright red too."

"That's a fair point," Kurt blushes and Sebastian hardly suppresses a laugh as he looks up at him.

"Stop it."

"I'm speculating if your _face _cheeks are now more flushed red than your _ass_ cheeks were that time."

"Heeey, you said this is my morning, stop mocking me."

"As you wish," he says, "can you go a little bit lower…yeah, right there," he adds contentedly.

They are quiet for another moment until Sebastian's stomach rumbles. Kurt smiles a little. "We should probably go to eat something."

"Yeah, we should, but I don't want to. There is mom and she will talk, a lot."

"Baaas, come on. I really have to go home, please?" The other boy growls again. Kurt slowly moves his arm and starts to tickle him, but his hand is caught with a stronger one.

"Don't even think about it." Kurt looks at him with big innocent puppy eyes. "You're terrible. Come on." They get off the bed and he continues right to the door.

"Kurt, come here for a moment."

"Hmm?" He turns back.

"I'm going to the bathroom first, so you will wait for me."

"Right, sure thing."

"Come here and sit on the edge," Sebastian points to the bed. "Straight back, hands behind, legs apart. Be quiet and close your eyes. Don't move or open your eyes, I'll be back in a minute. Nod if you understand."

Kurt gives him the gesture of affirmative, surprised about the situation and listens as Sebastian leaves the room. He hears him flushing a toilet and running water in a bathroom sink. It's unnatural to keep eyes closed like this and he opens them for a while and blinks a few times. When the water stops, he blocks out his vision again.

"Did you move?" Sebastian is right in front of him, he shakes his head.

"Did you open your eyes?" Considering it just for a second, he nods.

"Was is just a blink? No? Five seconds… More than ten seconds?" He shakes his head. "Well, it's ten." He bends into Kurt's personal space and hooks his fingers into his borrowed sweatpants. "Up." Confused and still without the sense of sight he lifts himself and suddenly he is only in a t-shirt and boxers. Bas stands up and walks away. He feels pretty awkward, exposed with bare legs. Kurt only barely glances under his eyelashes to check things out, but the tall boy is staring at him amused and he brings out a surprised whine.

"It's twelve, honey." Kurt moves his head in acknowledgment; Bas is right back and probably isn't bringing a gentle feather. Something thin runs over his right leg and then it lands down with a stinging, probably some kind of a stick or a small piece of branch. It's not hurting, just six teasing, lightly-biting strokes and he is kind of disappointed when Bas approaches on his left thigh. The reason why he chose it instead of the paddle is, that it's almost without any noise, but far less powerful. Sebastian is done with his second leg and steps back. Without a deeper speculating, Kurt locks his eyes with his and the boy tilts his head questioningly.

"I didn't let you open them," he stares at him intensely; Kurt is returning his glare calmly.

"Another ten?" he asks after a silent moment. "Fifteen? Hmm, twenty?" Kurt is still waiting, how much can bring him an adequate picture?

"Twenty-five?" Kurt still doesn't flinch, and the boy sounds taken back when he speaks. "Thirty?"

He shuts his eyes and lowers his chin in the very same moment as Sebastian says the number. He can see stars and his head is dizzy, whirls around and he slowly starts regretting his hasty decision when Sebastian quickly pulls his sweatpants from his ankles and tosses them away. Then he presses his hand against his chest and Kurt docilely lies down, locking his hands underneath his body. They don't speak, there is nothing to say. Sebastian taps Kurt's inner parts of his legs and he opens them wide, no excuses needed.

This time, Sebastian shows no mercy and strikes him over previous wounds. This is the real burning he missed a moment ago. But five hurtful hits in the same spot which is dangerously close to his fully-interested part of his groin are unbearable and he hisses and unwillingly moves his leg away and so avoids the next one. Sebastian clicks his tongue with displeasure. Kurt knows it was a mistake and when Sebastian adds two extra hits in the end he doesn't complain. A line of cold sweat rolls down over the skin on his back and his knees are shivering uncontrollable when the boy walks over to the other side. Now he is certain that twenty would have been quite enough. But it's late, another strong stinging tears him out of the moment of doubting and he can just hope it will end soon. Except it's not soon and the pain is not going away immediately as before. The tool-stick is showed back into the cabinet when he gets a command to stand up and open his eyes. Bas puts his shirt on and flings pants into Kurt's hands and he puts them on before he straightens himself up. His legs are on fire and Sebastian's glare is not helping.

"You are free for now, but at first – explain," he demands and lowers himself on the bed, Kurt takes it as an unspoken command to drop himself on the ground next to him, Bas rewards him with a short smile.

"Ehm, it didn't hurt, not at all," he admits and looks up.

"So you decided to spice it up?"

"Yes, I wanted to feel it."

"Why?"

"Because… You know, it didn't hurt and it was supposed to hurt. Why do you ask? It's not complicated."

"Even if I know what you are talking about, I incline toward hearing it from your mouth. My goal was to remind you to obey me, not harm you. And you made it your way."

"It's not a penalty if you don't suffer. It felt pleasurable after the first round."

Sebastian's grin widens, "I'm delighted, honey."

"But I shouldn't!" Kurt protests again.

"Hah, is it something about Blaine? Is it some of your twisted reason for punishing yourself for feeling good, aroused?"

"I wasn't-"

"Don't you dare lying to me, we both know it. Do you realize you asked for it? You wanted, needed it to _hurt_."

"But it was different…"

"Did you feel bad because you were aroused, a few hours before meeting with Bland?" He questions him and Kurt nods, "now you are in discomfort and you are not going to touch yourself for the next three days. And at the meeting with him you are going to wear the tightest pants you own, do you understand? Focus on all feelings the pain brings. And answer to yourself if physical suffering can moderate your sense of guilt," he smiles at Kurt's perplexed expression, „you'll see. Kitchen – now. Go."

* * *

"Good morning boys. Kurt, it's a pleasure to see you again." Sebastian's mom smiles conspiratorially when they walk inside.

"Good morning, Mrs. Smythe. I'm sorry; I wasn't planning to spend the night."

"Oh, don't apologize, honey, I like to see you again, it doesn't happen often to me with sons like these two. And Sebastian was really cute last night as he was nervously trying to _explain _why he can't wake you up and you have to stay."

"Mom!" Sebastian snarls.

"Shh and go sit down, you two, I prepared the table in the dining room and dad and Swain are already eating. I didn't want to wake you up before."

"You are not coming?"

"I'll just finish cutting these fruits before I'll join you. Go." They obey her and step to the next room. The two other Smythe men glance at them as they take two free chairs as they greet them. Sebastian's dad just nods and goes back to his breakfast.

"Kurrrrt," the other Smythe purrs "you have no idea how huge my enjoyment is to see you again. No tennis injury this time? Don't you want to have a quick match after breakfast? I could teach you some new moves."

"Swain," Sebastian hisses at his brother, "get off him."

"Is there something I should know, boys?" Mr. Smythe asks calmly and turns a page on his newspaper.

"No, dad." Swain answers in the same moment as Sebastian grunts: "Yes, dad."

"Well?"

"Mr. Smythe, this is just a brother's rivalry, nothing more." Kurt smiles politely.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes, I do, step brother to be correct."

"Nothing that the famous Burt Hummel couldn't handle, right?"

"Steve." Sebastian's mum mutters through the door. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not. And he started!" He points at his son.

"Dad?!" Swain dissents.

"Kurt, do you see? Three men in the house but they are like children in kindergarten."

"Dad's wife, Carol, has the same," he laughs.

"Oh, she is a poor woman. So, sweetie, are you planning to stay for a lunch, Steve promised to cook fish."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Smythe, but I have to go home. My dad isn't happy that I stayed there."

"Of course, I should call him and-"

"Oh no, that's really ok, he won't be ugly on me. I just didn't talk with him lately so he doesn't know what's happening and it makes him nervous."

"And what's happening, honey? Do you have some problems?"

"No, it's nothing, really."

"I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable. I won't ask again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smythe."

"And you should stop calling me that. I'm Heather and this is Steve, please." He promises to do it and they exchange a few more polite smiles.

"I heard you embodied Sebastian in your team," Kurt turns to the boy's dad. "I was surprised to see him in a suit."

"Yes, I did. Was it this Wednesday? When you saw him?"

"Yes, that's right. We met at a café in town."

"I was wondering why he ran away from my office, taking the stairs three at a time when a released him," he says and smiles frivolous at them.

"Wednesday? But he was slamming doors all that evening and-," Heather jumps in their conversation but she is interrupted as Sebastian jumps to his feet.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he states and ignores as everybody in the room looks at his half-eaten plate Kurt wouldn't be complaining if he could finish his breakfast, but he stands up too.

"I'm all right too, thank you for the food." He says and they silently go back to Sebastian's bedroom and Kurt directs his steps to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Sebastian walks him to his car and opens the driver's door for him with a sad smile.

"I-"

"Don't speak." Kurt grips Sebastian's elbow, raises himself on his tip-toes and leans quickly to kiss the tall boy. Then he jumps in his car and drives away leaving Sebastian standing rooted to the spot with a hand across his lips. Kurt steps on the gas and speeds off on the drive way. His heart is beating incredible fast and his mind rotating so he rather slows down. Heat in his chest causes his hands to shake lightly. What has he done?


	7. Chapter 7a

**Author's note:  
**

**Hi, my beloved readers! I'm bringing you new chapter of this story, much more later I expected - sorry for that. Next part after KBBB.  
**

**Things are getting pretty crazy this time, I should warn you for strong OOC!Kurt (to avoid your later blaming)  
**

**I was so impressed by your reaction to the last chapter! Thanks for all your review, favs and alerts! It's honor you love this story;)****  
**

**Beta-readed by my lovely ****_Annytara_**, thank you, honey.  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7a**

Kurt is sitting in his car for twenty minutes before he sighs and climbs out. Blaine, he can see him behind the window, is playing with his cup of coffee and checking the time on his mobile by clicking on the screen. Kurt takes in a breath as he pushes at the door, opening it and with a small smile he steps aside for another customer leaving the building. He takes a seat across Blaine.

"Hi," he simply says.

"Hi," Blaine replies with a distant look in his eyes. Kurt knows it was him who suggested this meeting and it is _his_ duty to begin this conversation, but he doesn't find any appropriate words to start. Even his brain didn't shut up for the whole ride from home here. In the morning, he left Sebastian's place in a kind of melancholic but still happy mood, thinking about Sebastian's soft lips and scenarios about turning his car around and driving right back.

"So…" He bites his tongue.

"So. You wanted to meet?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, I… I don't know what to say. I'm just sorry… I really am, that I want us…," his eyes water and his breath is stuck in his throat, "I mean, I don't want us… I don't want to-,"

"Be together anymore," Blaine finishes instead of him, cutting off his nervous babbling and takes a sip.

"Yeah, why are you so cold? It's not just my fault."

"But it is _you_ who is breaking up with _me_."

"And what? Do you want to continue? We are strangers to each other, I don't know you anymore. You are so hostile and closed, cold."

"Like _you_ were the world's best boyfriend for the last couple of months. It was NYADA and New York every day, I'm tired of this crap now."

"This _crap_ is my life, it's like you wished I would fail my graduation and spend another year at high school only because of you."

"I've transferred schools for you," Blaine doesn't miss out to mention and Kurt just stares at him.

"I appreciated that, I did, but this is irrational, Blaine. You can't compare Dalton and NYADA; I would never get another chance to get there if I wouldn't go this year. I'm sorry."

"So this is it, the end. Just like this."

"Don't act as if you didn't expect it." Blaine doesn't respond, only shrugs his shoulders and takes another sip glancing out from the window.

"Have you been with that guy? The one you have been texting with?" Blaine asks looking directly at him for a change.

"Chandler? No, I didn't contact him since our fight," Blaine makes a face. "But there was somebody who opened my eyes," Kurt added expressionlessly and Blaine coughs at his coffee.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? You just said you were cheating on me."

"It wasn't-," Kurt stopped himself and finished the sentence with a more confident voice, "I _didn't_ do it on purpose. But it happened, kind of."

"Yeah? Do you want to know something?" He leans forward on his seat. "Something that _kind of_ happened to me? You have never been the only one for me too. There always has been someone else," he says and waves his hand around, gesturing… something.

"What?"

"You don't know him; he is a friend of my brother, younger than him actually." Kurt grasps the edge of his chair and stares at Blaine who continues with his confession. "He doesn't even live in Ohio, he works in D.C." All details suddenly make sense. At least now Kurt knows how Swain was able to see the picture of him and Blaine which stands on Blaine's _bedside __table_.

"How long?" He asks and tilts his head to the side.

"For four years."

"What? How-," he shakes his head.

"Sorry, but it's just… It started one night when he was at our house, drinking with Coop and they invited me to sit with them… Coop went to the bathroom and… I couldn't resist him. You didn't meet him, he is like a freaking magnet. He visits the town about three or four times every year and-,"

"Geez, you and fucking alcohol," Kurt swears aloud, like he never does, "couldn't resist for four years?"

"What! You admitted to seeing somebody too. It's fair."

"It's not fair! Cheating is never fair. My case it's just for the last few weeks, when it hasn't been working between us for a long time and we haven't even been together physically. But you have been fucking this guy for four years even after we started dating!"

"I have never slept with him. I have never gone so far."

"Good for you. And…," Kurt stands up and collects his things, Swain names itched on his tongue but he swallows it back. "Have a nice life, Blaine," he only says and storms out of the coffee shop.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Kurt waves off the last guest and closes the door shut. He walks over and sits down heavily next to his dad on the couch in their living room and sighs tiredly. The television is humming quietly in the corner, from the kitchen he can hear muted conversation between Finn and his mum as they are doing the dishes.

"Good party, huh?" His father nods mostly to himself.

"It took too long I guess," Kurt shrugs and leans his head backwards. He is exhausted; at first the break up with Blaine and then when he came home and everybody was asking about _Blaine._

'_Hey, Kurt, where is Blaine? Is he late? Why he is not here yet?'_

'_No' he growled irritated for the tenth time, 'he won't come over today.'_

'_But I thought he-,'_

'_He won't come because I don't want him here, he won't come because he doesn't belong to my life anymore, he won't come, because I broke up with him! For the fuck's sake, shut up, Mercedes, finally!'_

'_Kurt, language,' his dad spoke from his seat._

_Kurt threw his hands in the air and then behind his head, joined his fingers on the back of his neck, frustratedly looking around._

'_I'm sorry, it's…,' he glanced around the room; all of them were staring at him in surprised of his outburst. ''Today is not the best day, I just need a second to take a breath, I'll be right back, don't come after me, please.' He added before he turned around, ran away and hurried the stairs into his room, closing the door behind him._

_He eventually went back, about half an hour later, with washed redden eyes and fake smile plastered over his face, apologizing to everyone for ruining the party. They didn't ask him about Blaine anymore._

"Sooo, I guess you're over with him?"

"Yeah, I ended it."

"I noticed he didn't come over for some time."

"Hmm, it wasn't working between us."

"About the Sebastian kid… you're friends?"

"We are seeing each other. I'm not sure what it is."

"You don't have to force yourself to be with somebody if you don't want to, kiddo."

"I'm not forcing myself to anything, I like spending time with him, but it's a different kind of spending time than with Blaine."

Burt gives him a disapproval look, "Kurt…,"

"It's fine, I swear."

"About yesterday…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, dad, I didn't plan to spend the night."

"It's fine, Mrs. Smythe seems like a nice lady."

"You spoke with her? Sebastian said he called you, he didn't mention his mum."

"Well, he sent me a text with her number after."

Kurt smiled, mostly to himself, and nodded. "I'm tired. I'll go to lay down, okay?"

"Uhm, good night."

"Night," he repeats and says that to Finn and Carol too as he passes along them.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He sprawls himself on his bed, fully dressed, only kicking off his shoes. He groans and presses his palms against his eyes. It is the first time he feels tears building in his eyes after the _meeting_ with Blaine. He can't even call it a date, because what kind of date is it when you break up with that person.

They say you should to get rid of all the things that remind you of the person you lost. He looks around his room; half of stuff in here is reminding him of Blaine. He threw out a few things during his _Leaving to_ _New York _outburst_, _but the Prom queen crown and their photo together are still here. He stands up and puts the photo facedown, running his finger along the book shelf, lost in his mind.

His phone beeps and he crosses the room tiredly to lift it. It's Rachel again, asking him again f he is fine. What should he write? She is leaving soon, in a few days actually, and he can't avoid her right now. He writes that he will come over the next day. He hesitates before putting his phone aside and sends a short text to Sebastian to inform him he now is officially single. The answer comes after almost an hour after he changed his clothes, washed himself and already is lying in bed, falling asleep.

'_Glad to hear, hon. Lookin forward Sat. x' _

He has kissed him, Kurt realizes horrified, and now there is nothing to stop the boy from$ using him. He remembers his words: _'One kiss – and the not having sex rule is broken'. _How could he _sell_ himself for that?

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He parks in front of the huge house with a miserable feeling. When Sebastian opens the door with a huge smile, Kurt turns to ice. He stays still and can't bring his body to make a single move. When the other boy reaches for his arm and pulls him inside, the fear takes control over him. He shrugs the arm away, runs across the hall and through the open French doors he sees. Sebastian is calling his name and following him. Kurt runs over a patio and sees a swimming pool, tennis court and a large wooded area behind the wide backyard.

"Kurt! Fuck, stop! You are acting ridiculous."

"Stop following me!"

"Wait!" Kurt has just reached the pool when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he tries to release the grip. But Sebastian catches him around his waist with his second arm and pulls him powerfully against his chest.

"You are not going anywhere," he growls angrily into his ear. Kurt realizes how huge a mistake he made, so he calms his mind down, turns around and puts his hands on Sebastian's chest.

"Ok, I'm not, you've got me." He smiles half defeated as he slowly takes the boy's hands from his body and holds them in front of him. "I just panicked, sorry." Sebastian is staring at him in disbelief but lets him place his arms along his hips and wonders with a cocked head what that all meant.

"Stop fucking with me, honey, will you? You knew what you were doing when you kissed me. And now I can do anything I want. Anything I want," he moves aside and begins to make a circle around Kurt. "Even you don't like it," he tugs his hair, "or it hurts," he slaps his butt, "…or makes you _mad_," he comes back in front of Kurt and grips him by both hands by his collar of his shirt and with a sharp movement he rips it open, tearing the buttons off. Kurt looks at his destroyed shirt unbelievingly. This is too far. Nobody can ruin his clothes.

He gets angry at Sebastian's toothy grin, jumps and pushes him into the pool and starts to run again. It is the most dangerous and stupid decision he has made since running after Dave into that locker room. But for him there isn't a way back. It is too late to realize he chose the wrong way and he won't have enough time to get back to the house; so he directs his escape into the forest. The last glance - before he disappears between trees - shows him Sebastian scrambling up from the pool in haste, searching for his sneakers and staring angrily at him.

There is a path but after like twenty yards Kurt heads to the right side which is bushier. He is totally out of breath and walks slower now. What the hell just happened in the last five minutes? The whole week he was preparing himself mentally and psychically for this, with Sebastian; and when he saw him he ran away into the forest like a little hare in to his hole scared to death. He should probably go back; this is really ridiculous and childish. But when he sees a tree easy to climb, he gets a new idea. Without a second thought about his clothes, partly destroyed already, he is up in less than three minutes, sitting on a wide branch and smiling like a little boy under an adrenaline rush - this is fun after all - until he hears a heavy-footed, entirely wet Sebastian entering the wood and he is brought back to reality.

"Kurt, I hope for _your own good_ that you immediately come out from wherever you're hiding, or you will wish you didn't show up this day. This is a friendly warning, if you appear now, I won't do anything bad to you." Kurt's heart stops beating and goes even faster then, should he capitulate? Sebastian is walking slowly down the path more far from him and still shouting at him. Maybe he can quickly climb back on the ground and run to the house, or even drive away. However, Sebastian is about a hundred yards away from Kurt when he turns around and walks back. Kurt is sitting quite securely but his back is uncomfortable leaned against another one, it starts being painful, uncomfortable and he needs to replace himself. Incredible slowly he moves his left leg and turns his torso to find a better angle. He sighs in a relief and relaxes a little. His pursuer is on the edge of the forest and probably is going home offended and mad. Kurt grips the upper branch to sit more firmly and look at the boy better but it betrays him and cracks with a loud noise. Sebastian immediately lifts his head examining treetops in the exact direction Kurt's in for a while and finally smirks.

"Kurt, you crazy little… How did you get up there?" He slowly comes closer with a devil smile. "Come down, Katniss. I won't hurt you…"

"When the hell freezes over, Smythe."

"I. Am. Not. Coming. Up."

"And. I. Am. Not. Coming. Down."

"It's your decision but remember, you are making it worse with every moment. Why did you even come over when you're acting like a child? Kurt, we won't do anything you don't agree to, do you remember? Why do you think I would ever hurt you? Damn it, I'm not going to abuse you, and you know that!" He yells in the end. Yes, Kurt mostly knows that but it didn't help him not to freak out. Whose fault is that?

"I don't know… I just saw you and…," he whimpers.

"Oh my God, you are unbelievable, I have even given you eight thousand dollars, for nothing, and you still run up the tree from me? What is wrong with you?" Kurt didn't respond to that, he was really embarrassed and angry at himself.

"Bastian… I'm sorry, I was really wrong. I'm not sure…" He has tears in eyes and a clenched throat with frustration, he can't finish his sentence. The boy under him just swears out loud and climbs up. It took a couple of minutes until he was on eye level with Kurt; his wet clothes look dirty and unpleasant. But the victorious devilish smirk proves that he absolutely doesn't care.

"So what's the plan now, princess? Jump on another tree?" Kurt shakes his head, but he is afraid of Sebastian's reactions. He sighs, he screwed everything up and he is quite sure Sebastian will make him suffer for it. Sebastian leans against the tree trunk to get better stability before he possessively grasps the younger boy around the back of his neck. Kurt's heart stops beating and he whines, not controlling the tears that appear on the inner corners of his eyes. Sebastian immediately loosens his holding and slides his hand under Kurt's chin. He tears away from the touch and Sebastian lets him, his arm stays hanging in the air as he is eyeing Kurt concerned.

"Kurt," he breaks the silence and Kurt's shoulders tense. He knows Sebastian is searching for his eyes but Kurt is staring at his knees. The boy doesn't dare to touch him now, much to Kurt's relief. "What's wrong?" he asks; voice full of insecurity.

Kurt's head snaps up a bit. _What's wrong?_ Is he being serious?

"Why did you run away? What happened?"

"I broke the deal," he utters quietly.

"Yeah, I know, I was there actually," he gives him a small smile, Kurt doesn't smile back.

"So why do you ask."

"Because I have no clue why you are running away from me," he grins again, it only makes Kurt more upset.

"Could you at least stop laughing at me?! So yeah, Hummel is scared little girl who always runs away. I know that, you can stop rubbing it into my face."

Sebastian sighs and moves; fidgeting over the tree branch he is standing on and carries his weight onto Kurt's branch, leaning his hips next to him. "Why are you scared?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why."

"Because… isn't it obvious? I don't want to get hurt."

"I was never going to hurt you."

Kurt snorts, "You said that yourself, one kiss and the 'not having sex' rule was broken. And it's just few days after I broke up with Blaine and-,"

"Yeah I know, so?"

"So I can't just jump into bed with you, why don't you get it!"

"You should have called me if you didn't want to come."

"But I had to. We have to do it now."

"We have to? Are you listening to yourself?"

"But the deal-,"

"Forget the fucking deal! And listen to me, we can do anything we want and at anytime we want."

"You have the right to decide when."

"And you have the right to stop me anytime you have the need."

"That's something different."

"It's not."

"I can't deny having sex with you, after all, the deal-,"

"The deal doesn't stand anymore; this is just you and me on this freaking tree!"

"And how could I ever know that? You said if I kiss you I had to do anything you want."

"But not against your own will, you idiot, that's what your safeword is for."

"Huh, I've forgotten about the safeword."

"You've forgotten? That's it? It's the most important right you have in your hands and you've forgotten?! Do you know how many people are scared to death of their _Master_ because they don't have the opportunity?! I wish I could have used it back then, fuck…"

"…Sebastian?"

"No. I didn't say anything."

"You did."

"So I did, but we will never talk about it again. But now, you have to remember to apply it in any situation you are scared of me, ok? You have to trust me; I would stop at any moment."

"I don't even feel a hundred percent secure around anybody but my dad."

"I've heard about your reasons for transferring to Dalton, the whole thing with bullying… but even Blaine made you insecure?"

"Well, after that evening," Sebastian crouches his eyebrows and Kurt recognizes his mistake. "You don't know about it. I haven't told anybody."

"What the hell I don't know? And tell the truth."

Kurt hesitates and bites his lips, he has never told anybody about it. He doesn't know if it is the right thing to do now. But he wants to; he needs Sebastian to understand his worries. "The night when we were at Scandals for the first time, Blaine got tipsy and he was pushy. When we got in the car, he-," Kurt takes another deep breath before he continues, "he pulled me on top of him and tried to persuade me to have sex with him on the backseat when I didn't want to."

"What?! Did he hurt you? And you stayed with him after that?"

"I didn't want to lose him… and he let me go, when I pushed him, and he walked home by foot."

"I was still in that bar, why didn't you come back? Well, stupid question, we weren't friends."

"I drove home, didn't want spend more time there. "

"Was it before or after your first time?"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"It was the evening before our first time."

"Fuck."

"I was afraid that if we waited any longer… he would come to you."

"I have a strong need to jump down, find that bastard and punch him into his fucking face. He was making an innocent look every time we were talking together and in the meantime…"

"Sebastian, please, it wasn't such a big deal as it sounds now; it's history for me now. We were avoiding each other's touches for months before the break up. I'm not with him anymore; though it's not a whole week yet."

"Really? I thought you were fine together. You always seemed uncertain, sure. But do you understand what he tried to do to you? That was the love of your life you wanted to keep forever? At the graduation party, you said you didn't want me near to you because I had been drinking. You… you were afraid of me too?"

"Yes, but unintentionally."

"I thought that it wasn't right to push you about kissing, but I've never thought you were scared of me… attacking you."

"Please Sebastian; I don't want to spend this moment talking about that."

"Right, I'm glad to agree with you. But I'm not sure if I'm able to control my fists when I'll see him again. But are we ok now?"

"Yes, we are. And I- I do trust you, you know. You're not a bad guy like others."

"Just don't forget about your Buddhist's God again. He protects you."

"Yes, Bas."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Ready to go down? You have to be careful, it's slippery and-,"

"May I kiss you first?" He interrupts him.

"You want to?" Sebastian has already been reaching for a lower branch to step down and straightens himself up again. "I don't wish to increase your level of insecurity."

"I'm fine. Just nervous," he glances quickly into his eyes and gives him small smile. Sebastian definitely suspects he is not fine, but it doesn't matter. He will give him what he wants.

"Close your eyes," Sebastian's voice is calming and he is happy to obligate this small request. "Take a breath in, and out." Sebastian says softly and Kurt doesn't pull away when he brings his hand on his chin again, drawing patters into his skin with his thumb. He allows himself a smile as Sebastian copies the line of his lips, it tickles. He feels his body pressing to his from the side. Sebastian delivers a small kiss on his jaw line, cheek, nose; it's a contact with the power of a butterfly's wings. Relief and once more gained faith win over his fear, the fear he was living in for a long time and allows himself to be excited about the attention. But the tiniest doubt is still there, preventing him from giving Sebastian whole control.

Sebastian's lips find their final stop and he joins their mouths together. There is no rush, only a gentle brush, but Kurt feels like screaming. He wouldn't mind if Sebastian just forces him and doesn't play around, but makes Kurt take it, without asking.* Kurt leans into the kiss and fits their lips firmly, licking his way inside. Sebastian pulls back and groans, evidently surprised, but he fixes his hand round Kurt's neck and digs his fingers into his skin and kisses him properly. This isn't hard, Kurt lets him easily take all control he wants and doesn't fight him. Sebastian's tongue is strong and demanding and tastes after menthol toothpaste. He bites into Kurt's lower lip and Kurt moans into the heat of Sebastian's mouth, inhaling sharply. He hears his heartbeat rushing through his ears; adrenalin is flowing in his veins and his palms are gripping rough wood until it hurts.

The passionate kiss together with the dominance radiating from Sebastian, joy of new experience mixed with the smell of tree bark and leaves makes that a beautiful moment of its kind.

"I'm going to understand Katniss better after today," Kurt exhales after they apart and Sebastian lifts his eyebrows at him, "there must be something about the forest, because I have never had a more romantic kiss than this one. Even though there isn't anybody who wants to kill us and you are crushing my neck I feel like we are in different universe."

Sebastian laughs, "are you trying to say it was better than the one at your dead bird's funeral?"

"Jerk… and it was as I was decorating a coffin."

"…I'm speechless. They shouldn't call them The Addams family, but The Andersons. You are so fucked up. But I have a last question."

"Yes?"

"Am I Peeta or Gale?"

"Well, I always preferred Finnick…"

"Ohhh… Of course you would choose the rich-at-first-moment-bad-guy."

"This is so stupid," Kurt laughs.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

After Kurt puts his feet on the ground again the boy smashes him against the tree and attacks his lips again. He whimpers in pain as his back crashes the trunk and his arms are clenched together by Sebastian's. His submissive side blocks out every movement of defense when the kiss turns into a softer one. Sebastian l finally lets him go and Kurt takes a few clumsy steps to the side helplessly watching the boy's eyebrows narrow and Sebastian moves closer with a small step. Kurt makes another three steps backward followed by Sebastian, shaking his head, but he is courageous enough to run about five yards away with a playful grin. But the boy walks slowly with hard eyes and clenched teeth.

"Kurt, I'm sick of this now," he sounds tiredly, "come back immediately. I don't like to warn you again."

"Bastian… you said you liked to play games… come on," he laughs lightly.

"Not now."

"But-"

"_Kurt_, make a one more step and…" He finally fully realizes how pissed off the boy is and feels a sudden need to fall down on his knees. One glance into Bas's eyes and he regrets how dirty the ground is as his joints hit the land painfully, together as he almost automatically places arms behind and bends his head down during which he's taking huge breaths with closed eyes. He stays still; listening to the sounds of forest which aren't as romantic as a moment before and mostly frighten him now.

"This is what you want, Kurt? It's what you like? Disobeying a strict order and pissing me off? I'm really disappointed in you. I should send you home if you really don't wish to be here. I want you to be here willingly and be pleased to fulfill my wishes, if you don't feel the same… stand up now and go home." Harsh words are attacking his mind and he over-thinks his options. After that all he has experienced with him? He cannot leave; it scares him to lose this more than possible suffering.

If the consequences weren't going to be as dreadful as he imagines, he would leave in the very same second. He liked the kiss, but is he prepared to move on? Nevertheless, once he leaves he possibly can't come back. Not coming back brings tears of frustration and suppressed rage into his eyes. He became more addicted than he wished.

"I'm serious now, stand up and go home, you broke the deal last week with the kiss, now it's over, we could meet at The Lime Bean during the week, and you'll give me back the three thousand, however, you can keep the rest as we said. No need then to meet ever again." Kurt wishes he can bury his head more down to avoid his angry voice. Instead of turning into a coward and running away he moves forward and leans his chin at Bas's hip staring up at him. Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair and grips them lightly, bending Kurt's head backwards and fixing his eyes with a smirk.

Kurt is commanded by a tug to stand up and helps Sebastian take off his disgusting shirt before it's tossed away. The tall boy is shivering and Kurt feels bad he is the reason he is cold. Kurt makes a step forward and brings their hips together, smoothing Sebastian's chest and shoulders. He always had a thing for bigger and taller men than he was; that he could land his head on crook of somebody's neck, like Sebastian's now. He's eyeing those soft freckles and wraps his arms around the boy's torso. Sebastian, on the other hand, seems quite surprised by his action, stiffs on his spot, with his hand still frozen in Kurt's hair. Eventually he moves it and strokes his hair, rigidly bringing the other arm up and hooks it around his waist and when Kurt tightens his hug in reassurance, he responds similarly. They both are breathing deeply and relax against each other, clenching together.

"You can go home," Sebastian says, gentle again. His mood is like on a rollercoaster today. "I won't mind if you do."

"I don't want to go…"

"But?"

"This now… I don't know if I did the right thing. With Blaine."

"You said your relationship was shitty and you wanted out of it. Now you have regrets?" Kurt shrugs and looks up at the sky with his chin on Sebastian's shoulder, avoiding his glare. They are still holding each other, but neither of them dares to speak about it, it's comforting.

"The whole week I had to deal with most of my friends because they all had the urge to tell me their opinion about my decision to break up with him. I can't even imagine what they would say if they knew what I do with you. It's really too soon."

"Is it too soon because you are afraid of their judgment or because you don't feel it's right?" Kurt shakes his head; he doesn't know the right answer. Sebastian doesn't give up, "Will I make it better or worse if I drag you back to the house and blow you?"

"Is this a serious question?"

"You are right. Silly me. A blowjob _always_ makes everything better." Kurt snorts and suppresses a bigger laugh. It is tempting, to go and let him play with him. It feels surprisingly natural, thinking about it. Sebastian runs his nail slowly down Kurt's spine; he murmurs in approval and arches his back into it.

"You declared you're always telling the truth even if it can hurt, right?" Kurt brings his glance back at his face.

"I think I'm going to regret it, but yes, I do."

"Do you like me?"

"Kurt," Sebastian sighs and disengages from his embrace. "I don't like messing business with emotions." Kurt ignores the sting that stabbed into his heart at the word _business_, this isn't a response he expected, but it isn't a denial a sad face he remarks: "This is not an answer to my question."

"I'll tell it straightforward then, I like what we do together but I don't want to go deeper," Sebastian explains, "I've never hidden my intentions from you. I told you how I chose it to be you, what I was asking from you. You accepted my offer, set down your rules and here we are now. You are squirming and running away. What's the matter holding you back?"

"I need to know if you like me, because I'm not capable of doing this with somebody without having feelings for yo- for that person," Kurt insists.

Sebastian groans again, "You promised not to involve feelings in it. Come on, you can see it too; you are emotionally parched after the break up and you are clingy for any attention you can get from me. But you don't want to be emotionally attached to me. We won't last long. You knew from the beginning I'm not a person you are looking for, I won't ever be enough for you. Here's your truth."

Kurt snorts, he doesn't like that Sebastian is calling him clingy and emotionally attached. Because he knows himself and he knows he acts always the same. Sebastian steps closer again and runs his fingers along his neck, massages his tense shoulders. "You _are_ attractive and responsive, put those disturbing feelings aside and let me have your body." Kurt scoffs at his frivolous proposition and gives him a look of disbelief; he considers shrugging his arm off his shoulders but then stops himself, what if?

"Will it hurt?" He asks.

"You know the answer, honey."

"So you should better fulfill your part of the deal and distract my mind."

Sebastian only grins in response.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Finally they are on the way back to the house; the atmosphere is growing tenser with their every step. They go shoulder to shoulder and brush them against each other from time to time but neither one of them reaches to hold their hands nor to snuggle. Sebastian twists his lips when he glances at Kurt. He tilts his head and grins as they reach the pool.

"I think, I deserve some revenge, don't I, honey?"

"What? No! Bas, don't you dare to shove me in there."

"Oh really, I think you need to wash-" But Kurt is quicker and before waiting for Sebastian to finish his line he runs into the house instead. He gets over the stairs, kicks his mud covered boots on the floor tiles in front of the door (he already feels bad about soiling the stairs and hallway), enters Bas's bedroom and takes a deep breath as he froze on the spot – the whole room veils in a grey shade because of closed down window blinds and there are …candles. Dozens non-lighted candles but they are everywhere. Laptop prepared with a long playlist next to bed. Bed… Kurt is both shivering when he sees those ropes and exited in the same moment. The whole world suddenly slows down and he forgets about the escapade a moment ago. He turns around and sees Sebastian standing at the door barefoot too and sends him a smile. The boy visible relaxes and closes the door shut behind him before he approaches closer. He reaches to stroke his cheek.

"You little idiot, do you still have to run? But now the water is definitely cold."

"I'm not going into that pool."

"I don't mean the pool, silly, but a bath."

"A bath?"

"Yeah, I've prepared it but I didn't expect you to run away."

"Oh… I'm sorry for that again. Well you need to change before you catch a cold." Sebastian gives him a _don't tell me what to do_ look.

"I'll go drain the bathtub, have a shower and you'll wait here… or do you want to join?" He asks - half hopefully, half seductively - but when he sees Kurt's wide-eye expression his expression fades. "Ok, so just wash your hands and then go back and kneel there for a while, I'll be back in a moment." Sebastian waits until he gets back and goes down on his knees in front of him; he feels an ache in his chest for the prepared bath he saw on his way. He really, really screwed up this time. Sebastian spent the last hour in wet clothes and didn't say a word of protest. Kurt has a feeling of permanently taking advantage of Sebastian; all he does is ruining his plans and wishes.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Sebastian is back, standing in front of Kurt in a simple pair of sweatpants and smelling like a citrus shower gel. "Straight your position," he commands and Kurt arches his back more firmly, bringing his shoulders back and head down.

"You had time to think, have you decided to stay then?" Sebastian asks, He hums in agreement and nods.

"I'll be expecting you to accomplish," he speaks up and brings his hand into Kurt's hair, "everything I want, understand?"

Kurt gives him another nod with a soft _yes_ and trying to swallow the lump of nerves in his throat.

"Are you afraid?"

"My excitement is trying to take charge," he chuckles and relaxes a little but the hand in his hair tightens as the boy pulls him lightly.

"I'm afraid, _Kurt_, that is not going to be an easy time for you." He drags him harshly up and makes him walk backward until he slams his back against a wall.

"…Bas."

"Correct." He is staring into his eyes shaking nervously when Sebastian brings his body closer and puts his hands on the wall next to Kurt's head. "_Kurt_," he says his name lazily and with tongue licking his lips, it's almost obscene. "You too often forget who you are now and I _do not _like it, you know, you _are_ my sub, as you have agreed, and you have to obey, as you have agreed to, and it, actually, _requires_ you to obey me or I'll punish you. We have a truthful game here - I don't demand too much, do I?"

"No, you don't, Bas," he shakes his head. _Damn, why_ _can't he remember that? It's just a one word!_ Kurt is angry at himself and he isn't looking into his eyes anymore. Is he going to hurt him for real?

"For the beginning… You shall show me then, how much you appreciate my kindness." Bas leans to kiss him lightly, flies his teeth across his jaw and neck before he licks a path to his ear and whispers: "On your knees." Kurt presses his head against the wall exposing himself for him and letting him play with his neck because, _damn_, it's so amazing. Sebastian pulls away and hungrily stares into his eyes. Let the games begin.

Not a word is spoken as Kurt slowly slides down until he has his face right in front of Bas' groin. He knows what to do, how to use his mouth, his tongue – knowledge from, thank you to, nowadays so-well-know videos. He swallows heavily, takes off the half-ripped shirt, letting it fall down from his shoulders on the floor; and reaches for the drawstrings that keep Sebastian's sweatpants at his skinny hips, but Bas smacks his hand away.

"No hands, sweetie." Kurt doesn't understand immediately, but when he looks up into Sebastian's shinning eyes, he gets it and accepts the challenge. With hands placed behind him he brings his glance back down and bends forward to catch one string between his teeth and moves it away. He struggles for a while with the knot, but in the end he wins his battle and by small moves he draws those pants down. Capturing an edge of the boy's boxers is harder but Kurt is already on a mission and happily grins when Bas inhales sharply as his teeth brushes over the warm skin. Sebastian tugs his shirt over his head and drops it on the floor before he places his hands back on the wall.

Sebastian's cock was half-hard, hanging down under the well-down abdomen, adequate attractive to Kurt's pleasure. He experimentally licks the top, receiving half-nose breath as he expected, before he moves his tongue along the length. When he takes him into his mouth, it's hard enough to fill him fully. The whole time the boy is standing motionless and waits for him to makes a few first moves. Kurt takes his head back and looks up for a moment with a playful smile as he licks his lips. They both are glaring and challenging each other until Sebastian demands:

"Open."

He obeys; eyes still fixed on him as he takes him deep, slowly down his throat, nose almost pressing against his lower abdomen. It is the one thing he was able to acknowledge from porn movies – eye contact. Sebastian moans as the top of his penis touches the back of Kurt's throat and makes him chuckle but Kurt manages to calm it down when he swallows around it and takes a breath through his nose.

"You crazy little… where did you learn that?" Sebastian whispers and watches as his cock again and again disappears in Kurt's mouth. Kurt sneers, he knows how Blaine liked to be satisfied, but it isn't complicated to understand the way Sebastian moves, he reacts slightly different than Blaine did. Sebastian knows what he wants.

It suddenly strikes his mind. He _is_ happy to please him… this is the first time he acknowledged it as a complex _need_, it makes his chest clench with a strange kind of… happiness? It gives him a feeling of power too, that his moves have such a big effect. He enjoys the boy's reaction as he is running his tongue along - or sucking him.

Sebastian starts to lose control and moves his hips forward faster. Kurt's eyes water as his throat tightens under that attack and his head is forced against the wall. He puts his palms on the Bas' thighs but the boy just lets him take one or two deep breaths before he slams himself him into again. He needs just a few more thrusts before he cums down Kurt's throat while he is biting his own arm to reduce moans. Sebastian drafts away breathing heavily and pulls his boxers and pants up again. Then he looks down at Kurt and grabs his cheek to move his thumb and wipes away Kurt's tears.

"Was it too much?" He is suddenly insecure.

"No, it is ok, Bas. You've just surprised me at one time."

"But after you've surprised me first. How the hell you know this technique so well? Did he force-"

"No, no… we did that a few times but he wasn't much active but I've voluntary made myself to take him deeper. I like it."

"Oh God… _of course_ you do. How couldn't he be active during receiving a blowjob from you? Frigid hobbit."

"Guess what he said when I wanted to spice things up?

"Surprise me."

"He said that's why they invented masturbation."

"I can't believe I was interested in him."

"Me too?" He smiles. "I'll go to the bathroom for a glass of water, ok?" He says as he stands up.

"No," Sebastian protests and locks him with his arms.

"What? I just want to drink."

"I want to keep it that way."

"It's unpleasant, the saltiness."

"It's pleasant for me, my taste on your tongue. You are not going anywhere now, honey. Not this time."

Warm hands are wrapping Kurt's waist and stroking his lower back, he opens his legs and lets Sebastian slides his one knee between his thighs. Sebastian runs his fingers around the hem of Kurt's t-shirt and tugs it with a questioning look in his eyes. Now, _now_ he is asking for permission. After Kurt let him come down his throat, he is waiting for his approval to strip him. He lifts his arms and Sebastian draws the shirt over his head. But Kurt's belt is taken off without more appeal and he winds it around Kurt's neck.

"This is a cheap trick," Kurt points at his neck smirking.

"But it's still hot," Sebastian replies with a toothy grin and walks them backwards to the bed.

"Lie down."

"My pants… they're dirty I don't want to…," he checks out the clean sheets and his muddy pants.

"You could just take them off; you didn't have to make such a put-off."

"It's not an excuse; I really care about clean sheets. You probably never do laundry, I guess."

"Stop sulking, princess and take them off," he groans.

"If you insist, sweetheart." He scoffs back at him.

"And now you can touch your toes because you are going to get five for being impertinent." Sebastian smirks. "Or ten?" He adds as Kurt hesitates on his spot, but then slowly and with a laud whining – as a sign of protest - bows as instructed.

"Stronger on clothed or slighter on bare ass?"

"As it pleases you, my wonderful lord."

"I knew you would never get boring when I bought you."

"You better try _hard_, my cruel lord and master," he keeps with the game.

"You are left at my mercy," Sebastian affirms before he brings his hand down for the first time.

**END OF PART 1**

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts  
**


	8. Chapter 7b

**Author's note:**

**1) Heeey! Sweethearts;) I'm back with a new chapter that continues directly with the previous (you should check it out if you don't remember). I don't like to keep you on hiatus – but let's be honest, if you watch Glee, you can't be even surprised.**

**2) I think I maybe promised some porny-porn, and this chapter is nothing than porn… enjoy then :D **

**3) I'm happy you like this story; it needs some more time before it could end and there is going to be a twist and turn with my beloved Swain.**

**4) And I got a note about Swain and his age in the relevance to Blaine and I want to share with my answer if anybody else was wondering:**

_**About Swain, heh. I have plans for him, basically, he's a bitch, but not a pedophile. With the age - he was graduating when Sebastian started high school and I made Sebastian the same age as Kurt (because who could guess he was not in his graduating year?) - who had 19 in May and Blaine is one year younger though. So I see it that Blaine was 14 and Swain 18-19 when they started messing around, but yes, it still was wrong. But Swain didn't do it because of Blaine's age, but because it was his friend's little brother who was struggling with his sexuality, it was a challenge and he wanted to have fun. But yes, it was wrong**_

_**FYI: I write about 0 to 2000 words every week for this story, I have about 30k of material, I have the plot and basically also ending (if I won't come up with something different) I'm planning about 15k to add, so you can be assured I'm not going to abandon it.**_

_If you have questions or you are waiting for an update, write me PM here or on my tumblr and I can always say you how it's going:)_

_alaqella tumbrl com_

**Beta-readed by my lovely crazy **_**Annytara **_**that happily keeps niggling in the mess I love to create. Thank you, honey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 7b**

**(PART 2)**

Justice is done and Kurt is stripped naked, tossed on the bed, spread on his back and under Sebastian, who climbs over and settles on his hips, pinning him down. His first instinct is to pull away. He is aware of his nakedness, but more of his _hardness_. He lets out a broken moan when Sebastian leans back, situating his ass over Kurt's cock. He digs his fingers into Sebastian's knees, in his mind he has a clear vision of shoving him away embarrassed, but in reality he lifts himself and rubs against Sebastian. He should be ashamed of giving preference to his needs over searching his conscience. He is not that innocent anymore.

Sebastian lowers himself, sliding his erection along Kurt's and removes his hands from his legs, Kurt was probably hurting him, and pinning them beside Kurt's head. He swallows, but his mouth is dry, he would really appreciate Sebastian allowing him to drink before. Sebastian leans down to kiss him, but he turns his head away.

"Can we just… do it?" He says and blushes. Sebastian stares down at him and stops moving his hips.

"Just do it?"

"I'm not a girl, I don't need foreplay," he tries to say normally with a smile on, but the smile is false and nervous. He is freaking scared. He and Blaine… his heart misses a beat at that thought, the thing is Blaine never _fucked_ him, it always took twenty minutes before he stopped nervously rubbing against his ass, asking if everything was okay before he would try to get inside, just the top and then back. In the end, most of the time Blaine spent outside of him, jerking himself off, afraid of hurting Kurt by being _too rough_ and using an excessive amount of lube that, by the end of it, everything was just slippery and disgusting. That's why he feels like half a virgin now. He never had that _mind-blowing _sex. His dad told him that sex would expose him and make him vulnerable, on the other hand life taught him to hide his emotions and stay strong.

"You've pretty miscalculated me, sweet boy, we _will_ do it, but my way. My freaking lazy slow way, that will drive you crazy. You can stop me if you are scared. You can stop me if things go off limits. But I won't stop because it's only strange or weird and you have doubts. I want to experiment with you, do you want the same?" He nods and before he can pull himself together, Sebastian is already on his feet and tugs Kurt up and from the bed.

"We are not going to have a full sex today."

"But-,"

"Instead we are going to deepen your experience."

"What do you mean?"

"I have some ideas." Sebastian's sudden enthusiasm is slightly terrifying, as usual. He takes some rope, which was tossed from the bed.

"Hands forward." Kurt moves his arms in front of himself without thinking and Sebastian claps his palms together and wraps the rope around his wrists in a tight bound. The end of the rope is hanging down and Sebastian takes it into his hand and he leaves the room, tugging Kurt with him.

"I haven't shown you the rest of the house, right? This is the best time for it. Do you want to see something?"

"Sebastian, I'm naked," Kurt groans, as if it isn't obvious. Sebastian kicks away their shoes blocking his way, grinning and without giving him an answer he opens the door opposite his room.

"We should clean the floor," Kurt suggests and disapprovingly scans the corridor.

"Later," Sebastian replies and steps in.

The interior looks spacious, simple and similar to Sebastian's, probably Swain's room, he considers. Even if they aren't much as brothers or friends, their personalities are quite parallel.

They are standing next to a couch, Kurt is lifting his eyebrows. Sebastian opens the top and inside Kurt can notice a decent amount of _sex toys_. He is blushing as he glances over dildos and vibrators, condoms, lubricants, handcuffs and ropes and of course some spanking and whipping tools too.

"Funny, huh?"

"I don't even want to know how you know about this. How come that he has a bigger collection than you?" He asks teasingly.

"Well, he has been extending it for years," he playfully bumps his shoulders against Kurt's. "Mine are all new ones." Kurt gives him questioning looks and he explains, "I had some stuff back in France, but… I left everything there…," he is lost in his memories for a second and smiles bitterly to himself before he continues, "but I bought everything new, when we two started meeting."

"You bought them all…?"

"Yeah…," he shrugs, "when we made that deal and everything… I was browsing the internet and ordered some stuff, for you," he confesses nervously and takes a glance at Kurt. He looks up as he reassuringly leans to his chest and Sebastian slides his arm along his side him relieved.

Kurt sums up how many things Sebastian has been keeping in his drawer since the beginning. He did buy it even when he couldn't know if Kurt would continue, as he could back out from the deal at any time. He doesn't want to think how lonely Sebastian had to feel, forced to offer Kurt money to make him agree; how disappointed and frustrated he sounded earlier, back in the woods, when Kurt has escaped, frightened, from him. He was awaiting him with a bathtub filled with hot water and candles, preparing the scene as he thought Kurt would like it, but he crushed all his imaginations and fantasies.

He hurt Sebastian. He doesn't like hurting people, especially the ones who care about him. Blaine on Sunday… He seemed to be more upset than sad. Sebastian presents himself as a selfish rich guy, uninterested in what other people feel, but it's just a mask. Like always.

"Tell me, who of you two is more of a pervert."

"He of course. He is into girls," he says laughing and takes out a pink bunny vibrator.

"Eww, take it away," he giggles as Sebastian brings it to his face, and Kurt runs around him, locking Sebastian's left hand behind his back, in which he holds the end of the rope, and stands far from him, where he can't reach him.

"Come back and lick the top," Sebastian commands now and takes one step closer. Kurt looks at him with a horrified expression and shakes his head.

"Lick it or you will get fifteen with this," he takes out a thin cane and gives Kurt a one sharp hit over the back of his thighs right under his bottom. It stings more than he expected. Sebastian drops the cane again and brings back the toy near to Kurt's mouth.

"Sebastian, this is…," he tries but Sebastian's eyes aren't negotiable.

"Inappropriate, off limits, wrong?" He offers.

Kurt feels encouraged enough and steps closer. "Dirty," he replies and sticks his tongue out and touches the top, fixing his eyes on his and smiles, preferably seductively. Sebastian tugs the rope and Kurt walks to him, the boy throws the toy back inside the couch, closes the top, and takes him into his embrace. They crush their naked chest awkwardly; Sebastian in haste wraps his long arms around Kurt's hips and attacks his mouth, taking him off balance. He doesn't have other options than to stick his hands between them and kiss him back. Sebastian groans as he runs his hand over his ass and brings him closer, their groins rubbing against each other. A moan escapes Kurt's lips when Sebastian teasingly runs his fingers between his cheeks, down to his balls and back up. For revenge, he bites into his lower lip; he feels Sebastian smirking and scratching him over his crack. He never thought he could be so sensitive on this spot. He presses himself closer to him, looking for some friction between their legs. Instead, Sebastian steps back.

"We're going." Kurt is dazzled, uncertainly walks after him, but Sebastian passes his room and goes towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He is stunned and stands on his spot.

"Downstairs," he tugs again at Kurt's bound again.

"I can't go down like this, I'm…"…_hard_, he realizes and blushes. "I literally _can't_ go like this."

"If you can't walk, you can always crawl, hmm?" He lifts his eyebrows and steps closer to him, Kurt covers his groin with his hands embarrassed, settling himself down and presses his lips tightly together.

"Move your hands aside, honey." Kurt shrinks and stiffs on his spot. Calling him _honey_ with this voice is most of the time worse than a warning _Kurt_; Sebastian is slowly winding the rope around his palm while coming nearby, shorting the end and as a result lifting Kurt's arms.

"You do not hide yourself from me, I like watching you…," he fixes his shinning eyes with Kurt's and with his mouth inches away from him he murmurs, "and touching you," while he slides his other hand around the base of Kurt's cock and squeezes. Kurt closes his eyes when Sebastian's nails are gently brushing his soft skin; his moans are captured by Sebastian's warm lips, which are pressed against his own. The hand moves back and forth a few times, thumb rubbing his erected top and spreading his pre-cum around. He feels a sudden loss when the boy pulls back and removes his hand.

"Wait here," he says, drops his hands and leaves Kurt standing stunned in the middle of a hallway; while he disappears in his room for a short moment, before coming back and shoving something into his pockets.

Kurt whimpers frustrated, when the boy walks along, ignoring him and Sebastian only smirks at him, taking Kurt's _leash_ back in his hand and leads them down the stairs.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

They are in a kitchen, Kurt's feet are cold from the floor, but his face is burning. It's exciting, slightly frightening, he is afraid that somebody can arrive at anytime and see them.

"You are so hot, honey, you need to chill down a bit."

"You aren't going to throw me into the pool, huh?"

"I have something better on my mind."

He pushes Kurt against the kitchen units, reaches for a small glass from the cabinet and then fills it with three ice-cubes from a freezer. He places it on the desk next to them and then cages Kurt with his arms, stepping between his legs which Kurt parts meekly. He really, really should be aware of how he happened to be standing _naked _in the freaking_ kitchen _of the Smythe's family and staring into the sparkling eyes of a young man with the very same name.

Kurt squirms uncomfortable under the intense glare and looks away. Sebastian doesn't hurry; he slowly lifts his right arm and runs his fingers through Kurt's hair, scratching him behind his ear. It sends him shivering down the spine and he takes a nervous breath in. His bound hands are trapped between their legs. Kurt flinches again, unintentionally hits into Sebastian's erection and stiffs. Sebastian brings out a suppressed chuckle and arranges his groin right into Kurt's hands. Kurt is considering putting them away, except that is not going to be Sebastian's wish. Sebastian leans even closer, rubbing himself into Kurt's palm; he moves his head to Kurt's ear, lips barely touching his skin, and _moans_. Kurt blushes red immediately; his hands are shaking when he firms up the grip. His own aroused cock is caught between their legs, but without better friction his rising excitement causes Kurt to be frustrated now. He doesn't stop rubbing Sebastian with his palm as he moves his hips and strokes them pressed together.

"No," Sebastian pulls away and stands besides. "Be a good boy and focus only on me." Kurt nods, trying to hide a miserable sigh. Sebastian reaches behind Kurt to take out a one ice-dice and without a warning he brings it at Kurt's nipple. He jerks away violently, surprised by the cold feeling and glances up. Sebastian is sneering as he brings his hand back and presses the ice down, circling around his nipple, watching Kurt's face carefully. He cannot suppress a groan when the boy captures his other nipple with his fingers and squeezes it, staring into Kurt's eyes and running chilling paths over his skin. Kurt returns his intense stare, stuck between his body and the hard furniture; it's digging into his lower back. He understands his attempts, he's challenging Kurt to move away, protest – misbehave.

Sebastian fishes out another ice-cube and switches his hands, melting it over his other side, also rolling it over his neck or bringing it down, over his abdomen, going dangerously low. Sebastian takes the last one, it's already half melted, to dibs over Kurt's lips and pushes it in. It's refreshing; he sucks on Sebastian's fingers without asking. Sebastian then uses both his hands to slowly torment him; pinching and rubbing those, now little bit numb, nipples, making them nice and hard. The biting pain he goes through is much stronger than he expects to feel after Sebastian reaches into his pocket and runs something over his exposed skin, which Kurt recognizes as a clothespin unavoidable heading up his chest.

It sends an odd arousing sensations right down to his groin. Sebastian easily finds Kurt's lips and joins their mouths; their tongues are fighting for power in Kurt's beforehand lost battle. He doesn't mind. He traps Sebastian's tongue between his lips; he has to smirk to Sebastian's impatience and releases him obediently when Sebastian growls and attacks his mouth with a forceful move. Kissing Sebastian is fun and they continue until his lips and chin are itching, tingling from Sebastian's stubble. His unshaved face and masculine smell make him seem older and more desirable. He can't hold back anymore and his hands cup his aching erection, hoping Sebastian won't notice it.

But apparently he does and he is displeased, because he assaults Kurt's clamped nipples and squeezes down hard. Kurt cries out and his arms fly up, but he hits Sebastian's into his stomach with his elbow and the boy hisses in pain. Kurt turns into a stone; this is going to be bad. He swallows his '_I am sorry'_ after he receives a glare from Sebastian as he steps back pressing a hand above his abdomen. Kurt opens his mouth once again but he is interrupted before he even collects enough courage to speak up; Sebastian grabs his hands and drags him over the room to a small table with a little basket with apples in it, which Sebastian moves quickly out of his way, and presses Kurt down on his stomach, the edge bruises his bared hips. He manages to lift himself up on his elbows, whereupon Sebastian yanks his arms down and Kurt is swiftly sprawled flat over the table and cries out as his sore clamped nipples brush against the wood. Sebastian goes down and secures the rope around the single leg placed in the middle of a table.

"Crap," Kurt breaths out and after one last meaningless pull he quits his struggling and settles himself down into his position with arms pulled far forward, chest slightly hanging in the air and his forehead bounces against the desk. Sebastian chuckles in response while he replaces himself behind Kurt. He is still quiet, which is worse, because Kurt has no idea what is going to be next; although Sebastian's hand caressing his butt is kind of a big not-exactly-calming clue. Since he arrived here, things were keeping jumping up and down every few minutes and he would appreciate some certainty of what is going to happen next. Sebastian strokes his butt and lower back. Kurt wants to look over his shoulder but a strong hand turns his head back immediately and pins him on the desk with one of his cheek; Kurt goes down, closes his eyes and Sebastian hums approvingly above him.

Sebastian's hands are, unlike the previous situation, gentle and slow; Kurt actually doesn't keep his brain from turning off, he is only concerned about the possibility of Sebastian's family arriving home earlier, it keeps him awake, listening carefully to any strange noises. But the house is quiet. He shudders when Sebastian unexpectedly puts one hand onto his forehead and lifts his head a bit. A cooling silk fabric covers his eyes and Sebastian ties the blindfold around his head. For some time Kurt ponders if it is everything he took from his room with him, but he is ashamed to ask. And he senses he isn't supposed to open his mouth anytime soon. His brain is flowing, it feels like it's covered in fog, blocking the external world and bringing his whole presence into Sebastian's hands. He progresses to massage Kurt's shoulders and neck and stroking his soft hair. Kurt knows he is planning something, and he is going to punish him eventually, but when it comes, it comes.

Sebastian copies the line of Kurt's spine and doesn't stop his hand sliding down until he runs one of his dry finger across Kurt's butt hole and back up with a short, rough scratching contact with his nail on the over-sensitive skin. Kurt's heart makes a funny move when he hears as Sebastian licks his finger with a loud, obscene smacking sound and brings it back. He circle the hole with the wet tip against the tight rim once before pushing in. The motion is raw and forceful, his hands are still partly cold from the previous ice playing and Kurt uncontrollably clenches his muscles around it.

"It is a fascinating fact," Sebastian speaks up with voice low and rough, "how flexible this body part is," he turns his finger around and curves it along the bottom part of Kurt's inner side, pressing down and opening him. "It is not like a _vagina_, thank god, which loosens with time, gross, right?" Sebastian pulls the finger out, almost leaving him fully, but as if he changes his mind, he thrusts forward making Kurt squirm. "I could _fist_ you," he repeats the move, "for a whole day. And after shorter time than you think, it'll get back into the exactly same proportions as before." He withdraws from Kurt and steps back, Kurt allows himself to exhale and he turns his head to the other side, cracking his strained neck. Despite Sebastian's attempts, he is quite relaxed and calm. The pain in his nipples is becoming dull and he doesn't have to avoid touching the desk with his chest and can spread himself as comfortable as his bounds let him. But he is not taking pleasure in thoughts about the suffering of blood flowing back in after removing the clamps. Sebastian is licking his fingers again and Kurt's feels embarrassed how it must taste. He teases Kurt again, circling inside and rubbing Kurt's sides, sending odd vibration over his whole body. It's an amazing feeling, but it's not _enough_. Like when you can get only one tea spoon of cake even you want to eat it all, but you can't to say anything. Like Kurt now, his pleads like _more please; more_ die on his lips, because he can't bring himself for pleading, begging for this. It's just _wrong_. Sebastian is adding his second finger, he still doesn't use any lube, but he is careful with stretching him as much it needs. He senses as the boy kneels down behind him, taking his hand away, it's little bit scary and Kurt is not sure what to expect from this. His cheeks are parted and for a minute that feels like an hour, Sebastian doesn't move. He has to bring his face closer because Kurt feels a warm breath tickling him over his skin. Sebastian opens Kurt cheeks even more and… _licks_ him. The first touch is short, just a tip and, encouraged by Kurt's low moan, he runs his tongue in wet lines down and back. Kurt's knees go weak and he reaches to grip the edge of table and breathes out in short trembling exhales as his chest is clenching wildly. This is _something_. Sebastian's tongue is strong and warm making Kurt such a wet mess under him when he digs inside his hole. Sebastian is seriously fucking his ass with his tongue and Kurt's is glad he spends such an amount of time with shaving and cleaning himself on a daily basis. Although Sebastian is taking an amazing care of him, he is not touching his hard erection, hanging under the table without any option of friction.

"Bas," he moans against his mind.

"Hmm," the boy murmurs but doesn't lifts his head.

"Baas, I want more," he whispers with face hidden between his arms.

"You _want_ more?" He stands up and slaps him.

"I'm… _please_, can you…?"

"Oh, honey… Did you forget? This is a punishment and the best is yet to come – I'm not going to touch your leaking cock anymore today and you are not going to cum today."

Kurt hears Sebastian's bare feet flap over the room, a sound of opening a freezer door, some ice rattling and Sebastian coming back.

"This will cool you down. I'll be right back, honey," Sebastian says and slowly pushes an ice-dice inside Kurt. "Don't go anywhere." Kurt frowns at that, like he _can_ go away anytime soon. He tugs at the rope experimentally… it's little bit loosened, but not enough, he can't move much. Sebastian gives him a playful smack on his butt before he paces out from the kitchen and up over the stairs, running down a few moments later.

"We have some unfinished business, don't we?" Sebastian asks, "what about you tell me how you are supposed to act when you arrive here."

Kurt's heart starts to beat quicker, he is going to be punished now; that's why Sebastian went upstairs.

"I-, I should-," he begins and his words are interrupted by a hit with a _flogger_ on his ass. "Not should, but shall, hmm?" Sebastian growls above him. _And here we go_.

"Of course, _Sebastian_," Kurt grinds Sebastian's name between his teeth as the next strike meets with his right cheek. "I _shall_ go to your room and wait there kneeling for you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but running away and shoving me into a pool, it sounds little bit… hmm, out of line?" Sebastian brings his hand down again and again. "Nothing to say?"

"You asked me to correct you if you were wrong, I was only obligating your order," Kurt sneers shortly and whines after the next strong stroke and the ten others, it's getting worse. Sebastian keeps the hits quick and effectively turning his behind into pink burning skin.

"I ask again, how are suppose to act when you arrive?" He asks him the same question and drops the flogger on his lower back. Kurt uses the time to catch on his breath and loosens his tense body.

"I'm supposed to go to your room, kneel and wait until you say otherwise. I did wrong today when I overreacted earlier I should have dealt with everything more maturely."

"I'm glad you accept your reaction was exaggerated. I'm open to any discussion you need and everything is negotiable."

"Thank you," Kurt says even though he doesn't know what he feels thankful for. Sebastian leaves Kurt with his thoughts drifting which gives him enough time to collect himself. After the rope is not attached to the table anymore, Sebastian helps him to sit on the table instead and he is contently glancing at him behind his eyelashes after he removes the blindfold. Sebastian is still holding the flogger in one hand. He touches one of his clamped nipples and Kurt sighs at the unpleasant hit of pain.

"I think I can leave them little bit longer, as a punishment for the t-shirt I had to leave in the forest."

"Hey, and what about _my_ shirt you ripped apart?" Kurt replies and bites his tongue.

"And now I cannot even be nice to you, like I wanted, after you hey-ed me so disrespectfully and I have to remove them in the more painful way."

"Bas, I'm sorry," he tries, "_please?_" Sebastian shakes his head. "Pretty please?"

"Raise your head," Kurt pleas him again, but Sebastian puts the handle under his chin. "I don't want to hit you in the face." Kurt whines and does as he's told. Sebastian lifts his arm in the air before he will bring it down and flicks off the first pin. Kurt breathes out and bows down, but Sebastian presses his fingers against the sorrowful spot until Kurt raises his back again. When the second clamp is gone Kurt delightfully accepts Sebastian's chest to lean against.

"You look exhausted," Sebastian murmurs and strokes his back while Kurt rubs his face against his shoulders in a nod.

"I'm worn out," he whispers and tilts his head to look at him. Sebastian's eyes are peaceful for the first time today and Kurt can't be more convinced that his month old decision was right and when he is assured that Sebastian is not planning to rush things, he can relax and enjoy this opportunity. He gets an unhurried kiss from the tall boy and he opens his lips for Sebastian's tongue to lick his way in. The sound of wheels scratching against stones in front of the garage interrupts them and Sebastian groans.

"Not now, parents," he mutters against Kurt's lips and Kurt giggles in answer. Sebastian steps back and Kurt jumps down from the table to follow him back to his room. They are laughing while running from the kitchen but Sebastian suddenly stops and stares at a picture on the wall.

"Hey, look at this painting," he tugs Kurt back.

"What? Come on!" Kurt calls at him and wants to run away before Sebastian's parents will see them.

"Brilliant, don't you think? All the colors…" Kurt manages to get rid of the rope finally and hurries up the stairs.

"You're a cheater!" Bas shouts after him.

"You're a freak!" Sebastian catches him in the bedroom. "We should clean the floor before-,"

"Sebastian! Why is mud all over the house!" The voice of Sebastian's mum resonates through the house.

"Fuck." Sebastian glances at Kurt. "Get dress." He says and hides everything in his wardrobe as Kurt jumps for his pants. He is examining his shirt as the doors are opened swiftly.

"Seba- Oh, Kurt… I didn't know it's you, I didn't want to interrupt… nice to see you again." She gets nervous.

"Nice to-" Kurt steps closer to answer but he gets interrupted.

"Kurt, you don't have to answer that. She is making a fun of you."

"Sebastian! I'm not. And you two should to cool down with anything you were doing, dinner is in an hour. And you," she points at Sebastian, "clean the floor!" She tries to sound authoritative, but they can hear her laughter as she shuts the door.

"Oh my god, what will she think of me…," Kurt sits heavily on the bed.

"She adores you,"

"Yeah, sure. She totally adores somebody who comes here every Saturday for a few hours to do inappropriate _things _with her son. On her kitchen table!"

"She doesn't know that. And really, my parents like you."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's nothing, they were just saying things. I'll go do the cleaning."

"Wait, wait, wait, what were they saying?"

"It's… you know, you're polite and from a good family… parents always say that." Sebastian is obviously nervous as always when his parents are involved, they are his weak spot. "And now I'm going before she'll get upset. You can take a shower or anything that will make you feel good." He suggests and hastily disappears from the room not waiting for his answer. Kurt breaks into a laugh and, still smiling, goes into the bathroom. A shower isn't such a bad idea, he feels sweaty but he changes his mind and opens faucets in the tub instead. He can fulfill Sebastian's plans with this at last. He gets naked before he sits at the cool edge and waits until the water reaches the top. Sebastian comes back and unsurely sticks his head into the room; Kurt left the door open; and then silently comes in.

"You want company?"

"Of course, I need somebody to scrub my back."

"Always humble, aren't you?" Sebastian teases and points at a spot at his feet. Kurt slides from the edge and goes down on his knees. Sebastian hooks his fingers at the waist line of his pants, pulls it down and dugs them away. Kurt licks his lips as slowly runs his eyes over the body in front of him. It is the first time he sees him fully naked like this and he loves the knowledge of opportunity he has in his hands - when they aren't tied backward. He raises his arm up encouraged, caused by the other boy's unexpected nervousness, and runs his palms over the tempting line of hair and tensed muscles above his abdomen.

"Where is your confidence now, Sebastian? If I had known you would blush like that, I would have brought my camera with me."

"And you are insolent now with your sudden latitude, don't forget you are still under my command and you could be punished in any time."

"As you command, Bastian."

"Good boy. Hands down." Kurt sits down on with knees pressed to the hard cold floor and places his hands behind his back watching Bas put a foot into the tub and settles on his back with closed eyes. After couple of minutes Bas – without even opening his eyelids – reaches an arm in Kurt's direction and the boy grips it. Sebastian pulls him close until he is comfortable leaning against his body with his head rested on the boy's right shoulder. Sebastian's chin is buried in Kurt's hair as he puts the right arm around his waist and let the other hand exploring the smooth skin on his chest.

"Bas, I'm really sorry for destroying everything today."

"Shh."

"Please Sebastian… let me say this. You have no idea how much I appreciate your patience with me. This all is new to me and despite how good it makes me feel I really wish to run away sometimes. I'm glad you stopped yourself before you would have hurt me more."

Bas places a butterfly kiss into his hair. They lie calmly for another fifteen minutes until the water gets cold. The bad of that day is forgiven as if it disappeared in the plughole with the draining water and they can finally brush off their worries from their shoulders.

When they leave the bathtub and wipe themselves with warmed bath towels, with heart pounding in his ears, Kurt leans to kiss him shortly to give him reassurance. He squeaks as Sebastian takes the openly-smiling and swirling boy into his strong arms, clumsily carries him into the bed and unceremoniously drops him on the sheets.

"And now, girl on fire, I'm going to show you what they taught us in District 4."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

After another twenty minutes of slow kissing, teasing and provoking, Sebastian stops to torment him and Kurt presses against his chest to enjoy a moment before they have to go down.

"Don't forget you are on denial," Sebastian reminds him while he strokes his hair.

"But it's just for tonight, right?"

"Well," Sebastian smirks and Kurt stiffs. "With our schedule we probably won't see each other until the next weekend."

"I have something to offer," he says quickly. It's not about him being too aroused to not being able to control it, but the constant bringing to the edge and turning down are playing with his mind and his body is urging him to finally finish the task.

"Keep talking."

"You know Finn, my brother, he is joining the army. Well, he actually did it. He left already. And my dad is also leaving tomorrow for another two weeks with Carol - she took off from work, which means…"

"Are you seriously saying you are going to be home alone for the next two weeks?"

"Uh-huh."

"You really took your time to say it."

"I didn't have much time for opening my heart. Things happened quickly."

"As I can see things coming, I'll probably come over at Wednesday, but until then you're on denial." Kurt counts quickly in his head and Wednesdays seems too far from today. Since he admitted he is prepared to give in everything, this waiting is going to be tough. He turns his head and licks Sebastian's neck while his hand slips over his thigh. Sebastian laughs when Kurt whines because Sebastian catches his sneaking hand.

"Maybe Tuesday could work. I need to ask dad, because of my work, maybe he'll give me a day off."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Hey, Kurtie, you look tired, Sebastian must have to really _beat you_ in your tennis match. But you look marvelous in Seb's clothes." Swain pronounces with a huge toothy grin on his face the moment he spots them as they enter the kitchen where Bas's mum is finishing preparing dinner with Swain hanging around her back.

"Swain, be polite or get out of my sight." His mum says with lower voice and looks at him warily.

"I asked him about his health because I care about him. He is now like a part of a family, don't you think?"

"How thoughtful of you, thanks so much, Swain," Kurt says, his voice is dripping with sarcasm. Sebastian places a hand on his back and circles it around in a calming gesture. Sebastian's dad is the last one who appears in the kitchen.

"Hi, Kurt. It seems we are going to meet you every Saturday, right?"

"I guess, Mr. Smythe."

"Steve. I insisted."

"Okay, I'll try to remember, _Steve._"

"So… Were you playing tennis again? I've heard something about mud. But there is clay on the court."

"We went to the forest instead. For a walk, dad." Kurt cannot miss the dirty sneer Swain dedicates him and blushes red.

Over the dinner Swain is staring at him intensely, he gets nervous easily under his stern glare and almost spills his juice with his shaking hand. He glances at him when he drinks and Swain is licking his lips and lifting his eyebrows. If Sebastian notices it he doesn't show or say anything, only bounces into his knee here and there or gives him a smile. Sebastian's mother asks Swain to wash the dishes and Sebastian has to dry it and put on its place. They both mutter annoyed about not using a dishwasher, but she waves them off and adds that everybody in her house has to participate in household chores. Only Kurt is dismissed and he goes to Sebastian's room to fix his hair. He finds his pants and changes into them, but keeps Sebastian's shirt on. He is heading back down, but meets with Swain who is obviously done with his work and blocks his way to the stairs. He raises his head when Swain steps in front of him.

"Hey," he says absently and tries to sneak around the boy, but Swain winds his arm around his chest, holds him back and pushes him to the wall.

"You're in a hurry, Kurtie?"

"I'm going home," he points downstairs with his trembling hand and then presses against Swain's arm, but it doesn't move, only stiffens against Kurt's chest and Swain steps closer. "Let me go," he protests meekly.

"I want to look at something," Swain responds as if he didn't hear him and takes both Kurt's hands in front of his face. He observes them closely, massages his wrists with his thumb and Kurt knows now he is looking at the fading imprinting of his bounds. "Hmm, you have such a perfect skin color for this," he brings his lips to Kurt's wrists and kisses both of them gently looking up into Kurt's widen eyes. "I would pay for having a chance to tie you up into a hogtie. What do you think?" He pierces him with his eyes and Kurt gapes at him wordlessly, what is he talking about?

"Your body is too gorgeous not to be used properly. Did Seb tie you up so tightly that you couldn't move, but he only kept teasing you when you're squirming helplessly?" How in the hell he knows about them? Probably he has the same habit to dig into Sebastian stuff as the other Smythe.

"I am not interested in anything which is associated with you. Leave me," he clenches his teeth and pointlessly makes a try to push him away.

"From what I know, he didn't and that's a shame," Swain continues like Kurt didn't say anything and digs his elbow between Kurt's ribs. "But here's my offer and I can be very generous. You apparently don't have any problems to get paid."

"You're insane," Kurt spits out, he is fighting against him again furiously, but as Kurt doesn't have any strength in his arms, Swain easily grips both his wrist and shoves them to the wall next to his head and Kurt whines. "Let me go immediately, do you realize you're harassing me with your family downstairs?" He breathes out exhausted.

"Be a good slut and shut it," Kurt blinks at his harsh words; this is definitely crossing the line, "if you don't want your dad to get a tip to check your arms and ass when you arrive home." Until now Kurt was foolishly assuming he is just playing some weird game and doesn't mean it seriously. His mind flips back to Karofsky and his threats and violence, this cannot be happening again, not from Sebastian's own brother.

"You can't be serious. You don't even have his number."

"My mum does. And borrowing her phone is a question of few seconds," is a quick answer from him.

"How can you know about us? I doubt he told you anything."

"Don't underestimate me, I have my methods."

"Swain, don't do this," he pleads, "you're not an abuser. Let me go and I won't tell anyone. Sooner or later Sebastian is going to check upon on me." He is still trying not to freak out but stay rational. He is not actually going to hurt him, isn't he? To his relief, as if Sebastian was listening to his wish they both can hear a pair of feet coming closer.

"You should better not tell him anything if you don't want your dad to become suspicious about Sebastian," Swain whispers hastily before he releases him and disappears in his room. Kurt slowly leans for his phone he dropped when Swain confronted him and clumsily goes towards Sebastian who shows up on the top of stairs with a warm inviting smile and reaches for his hand. He quickly approaches the short distance and takes his hand, pressing to his side and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"You did the dishes?" He asks quickly before Sebastian can comment anything.

"Yeah, it's done, I was also talking about Tuesday with mum and dad and they agreed, but I can't be late for work."

"No day off?" Sebastian shakes his head and makes a long face. "When will you arrive?"

"I'm planning go home after work, pack my stuff and come over, maybe about half past six?"

"Great, I'll make dinner."

"You will? That would be amazing. If you can cook, of course."

"My cooking skills are breathtaking."

"Not just _cooking_ skills," Sebastian teases and gives a short kiss on the top of Kurt's head. They have left the house and are now standing next to Kurt's car. He leans his back against the driver's door and tugs Sebastian closer. He takes a huge breath of the familiar scent and winds his arms around his neck, allows himself to relax against him. He is still little bit worn out and trembling, but he feels he can trust Sebastian now. It's ironic, because a few hours ago he was escaping from him too, but nothing can be compared to the actual fear of Swain he felt. Sebastian presses his warm lips against Kurt's for a moment in a good bye kiss and then steps back.

"You should leave before I'll change my mind and bring you back to my bed," he grins genuinely. However, the smile Kurt returns is kind of sad, because he definitely doesn't want to go back and meet with Sebastian's brother again. Like ever again. If he's lucky, he can avoid their house for the next two weeks, it can't be hard to convince Sebastian to spend the whole time at his place, where they'll be alone. That's a pretty good plan when he thinks about it. He fishes his keys from a pocket and opens the car door. Sebastian nods at him and rocks on his heels.

"Everything is all right between us?" He asks and looks away.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt hurries up to soothe him, "we're good."

"Sorry for the bullshit he always says," Sebastian drifts his head towards the house, "he'll be gone by the end of June."

"Yeah…" Kurt swallows and hesitates. "He said something to me when I met him upstairs. That, uh…," he starts but stops. He can't say what happened, because what if the bastard actually writes to his dad? His dad would kill him or kill Sebastian, or at least ban him from seeing Sebastian ever again. "He was just commenting the _tennis_ thing and making fun of us," he finally adds and Sebastian sighs. "But don't bother with him. Maybe one thing - can you keep him off your phone? I have a suspicion he is going to copy mine or dad's number."

Sebastian taps his sides. "No pockets huh, I left it in my room; well I hope he is not doing it right now. You have to tell me if he ever contacts you, okay?"

"Yes, of course. I will," he assures him.

"Good bye then."

"Bye," Kurt waits for a second to take a last look at Sebastian before he climbs in his car. It was standing under the sun for hours and now he's in hell of heat. Kurt turns on the air-conditioner after he drives off the Smythe's property and finally lets himself burst in tears.

**Thanks for your time and please send me your thoughts**


End file.
